


Unbridled

by Mistropolis



Series: Truth and Cohesion in a World of Lies and Separation [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: (Intentional) Drama, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Child Abandonment, Crossover, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Nonbinary Ouma Kokichi, Organ Theft, Organ Transplantation, Reality TV, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers, Trans Saihara Shuuichi, for both series, only for some chapters but it's necessary trust me, this author/sweet release of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistropolis/pseuds/Mistropolis
Summary: The podcast―apparently there's actual video for the premium version?―seems nothing like the boring stuff you've ever seen. Perhaps you could give it a try?You click on the "subscribe" button.―――"So let's agree," Kaede sobs, unable to withstand how weak she sounds like. "we'll end it on our own terms. Better dead than unwound."[ Status: 5/6 chapters of part 3 ]





	1. 《Prologue―You》

You scroll over everything again, bored and annoyed.

Everything on your feed is just the same; the same celebrities rumors about having unwound parts, the same ads about using unwound parts to get smarter.

Boring. Just boring.

Just as you want to close the tab and go back to your studies, _that_ ad pops up.

You squint to read better in the dark of the night:

 

_Bored of the same ol' same? TV shows, movies, nothing entertain you anymore?_

_Then consider giving "The Victorblood Chronicles" a chance. Hosted by the "AWOLive Network", it is now back for the 53rd season!_

 

53rd? That must be a really long show. Still, that title intrigues you…

You click on the ad.

 

.

 

Nothing. That ad is a scam.

You look everything up in the website again. How could they? How could the ad lie this heavily?

This is just a charity, isn't it?

Videos of AWOL Unwinds suffering… That's all? Nothing else. Just pledges for donations and volunteers?

Maybe you should just―Wait

You look up the HTML codes as a last resort.

There it is!

You replace that code of awolivesmatter to that of thevictorsbloodchronicles.

Done! You are here!

Episode 12… It's been running this long already? Holy shit, you are gonna have a great time with these!

Click!

Wait―just podcasts? 

You huff in frustration, but decide to try a trial run anyway.

 

.

 

Tears are streaming down your cheeks.

Where has this show been when you are dying of lethargy?

The emotions, the plotlines, the acting―everything is impeccable. No fault whatsoever. 

The podcast―apparently there's actual video for the premium version?―seems nothing like the boring stuff you've ever seen. Perhaps you could give it a try?

You click on the "subscribe" button.


	2. 「Part 1―Breakout」

_Tomorrow is another day_  
_And you won't have to hide away_  
_You'll be a man, boy!_  
_But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!"_

  
"Run Boy Run", Woodkid


	3. TVBC EP. 1―The Piano Prodigy, The Assassin, And More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 0 experience in writing actual screenplay fic, so… Please go easy on me?
> 
> Also a lil' bit of explaining before reading; in the Unwind world "low-cortical" means "autistic", and since some characters are state wards they will have no family name, with a simple "ward" to replace them.

The Victorblood Chronicles 

First Transcript: The Piano Prodigy, The Assassin, And More

[In 201X, the United States of America concludes the Heartland War with the signing of the Bill of Life. This act confirms that all life cannot be violated between conception and the age of 13.

However, for parents not wanting anything to do with their children, there is still a way out: the retroactive abortion, also known as "unwinding", which can legally dismantle 99.4% of a body.

The practice becomes popular, but what is left for those AWOL Unwinds? Do they go silently, or fight their fate with all of their might?

The Chronicles detailing these victors―the lives they have led, the blood they have shed―at life shall reveal the fates of children abandoned by their own world. Literally.

Below is a transcript of the first episode in video format. For the transcript of the adaptive podcast, please check this link.]

* * *

[INT. SAVANNA PASSENGER - DAY]

[In the backseat is KAEDE AKAMATSU, 16-year-old would-be tithe who is visibly distressed.]

KAEDE: That's it. This is the day I cease being me.

KAEDE: After today, I'll never touch a piano tile again. I'll never play _clair de lune_ again. My own ears won't hear any music ever again.

KAEDE'S FATHER: (turns around.) It's okay, Kaede. We promised you a pianist would receive the hands, remember? And we've briefed you on this million of―

KAEDE: (slams fist on seat.) You know everything that's wrong with this! Everything you've spoonfed me the very moment I was born is wrong!

KAEDE'S FATHER: Kaede―

KAEDE: Shut up! You are not even my real father!

KAEDE'S MOTHER: Akamatsu Kaede! What is this rotten manner of your speech? I didn't raise you to be like this!

KAEDE: Good news! I am like this! And there's nothing you can―

[The car door next to Kaede is opened suddenly.]

KAEDE: What the―

[Kaede is abruptly dragged out of the car.]

KAEDE: What! Who―

[A GIRL jabs the hilt of a knife into Kaede's back.]

GIRL: Wail as much as you like, filthy tithe. As long as I can get out I don't care.

KAEDE: Mum? Dad? I'm sorry please―

[The GIRL clamps her left hand over Kaede's mouth.]

GIRL: (Whisper.) Listen, I'm not actually going to hurt you. I'm just going to pretend you're my captive, then we can both get away from our unwinding. Or you can come back, I.don't know. Fair deal?

KAEDE: Even when you say so…

[INTERMISSION]

[INT. STAHO MAGNOLIA BUS - DAY]

[On the penultimate row of seats are SHUUICHI SAIHARA, 16-year-old Unwind AWOL, and KOKICHI OUMA, 16-year-old state ward marked for unwinding.]

SHUUICHI: (Gradually wake up.) What is it now?

KOKICHI: (Giggle.) Just traffic jam, I suppose. Why don't you sleep a bit more? I can keep watch.

SHUUICHI: Not really effective, considering the last time… But I appreciate the sentiment.

[A short pause.]

KOKICHI: Saiha―Uh, Shuuichi? Why… Why did you come back for me?

SHUUICHI: The same reason you help me the first time, I guess.

[On the row behind them seats GONTA WARD, 15-year-old state ward and entomology enthusiast, and HIMIKO WARD, 14-year-old low-cortical state ward also marked for unwinding.]

GONTA: Gonta thinks there may be accidents on the road!

HIMIKO: (Biting her fingernails.)

HIMIKO: Gonta… Do you think… We really have a way out?

GONTA: Himiko-san, please don't worry! Gonta believes there will come a chance for us to escape!

[Cuts back to Shuuichi and Kokichi.]

KOKICHI: (Whisper.) Do you think we could try escaping now? They seem to be off their guard.

SHUUICHI: (Whisper.) Not really. We don't even know the situation.

GONTA: (Whisper to Shuuichi and Kokichi.) Um… If you don't mind, can Gonta ask you gentlemen to stay quiet? My friend just… Calmed down.

KOKICHI: (Turns around to see a sleeping Himiko.) Yo big guy, wanna get outta here?

GONTA: Sure! As long as it does not breach Gonta's personal principles, Gonta will assist you the best he can!

KOKICHI: I don't know what sorta principles you have, but… I'm gonna ask your friend the witchy girl here to help.

[INTERMISSION]

[Cuts back to Kaede and Girl.]

GIRL: Stand back! Let me go and I won't hurt anyone!

KAEDE: [Yell.] Are you crazy? Let me go! Let me go!

GIRL: [Whisper.] You are acting so fake. Nobody is going to believe this.

KAEDE: [Whisper.] Yeah, and you are Mother Teresa.

GIRL: [Yell.] Shut up! You tithes are so damn revolting!

KAEDE: Of course we aren't revolting! Tithes just want to contribute while you AWOLs did nothing but destroy! So really who are more revolting?

[Cuts back to STAHO MAGNOLIA BUS.]

KOKICHI: Look outside, there are quite a lot of juvies! I think I have a plan.

SHUUICHI: Whatever you are planning, don't―

[Kokichi yells for the guard on the bus.]

KOKICHI: Hey! Stop dozing! That witch girl is fainting!

[The guard, scowling, slowly ambles to the last row.]

GUARD: You worthless little [redacted] better not try anything funny. Hey kid, you alright?

GONTA: [Stammer.] Gonta thinks… that you shouldn't b-b-be bothering Himiko-san! Such action is not-not-not―

[Kokichi steals the taser on the guard and activates it on him. The guard lets out a cry before collapsing onto the ground.]

KOKICHI: Anarchy! Run along now fellow wards!

[Other state wards in the StaHo Magnolia Bus rush to the front, where the door is located.]

STATE WARDS: Let us go!

[Bus driver, horrified, opens the bus door reluctantly. The rest of the state wards rush out.]

KOKICHI: Well that was nice! Wanna come along, witchy girl and buggy boy?

SHUUICHI: Pardon his manners… But I do think we should leave right now. Probably won't have any other chances.

GONTA: [Carries a petrified Himiko up to his back.] Alright. Let's go.

[INTERMISSION]

[Kaede and Girl watch as the Juvies rush to catch the state wards running out of the bus.]

KAEDE: They… Can no longer see us… [Swallows and turns to Girl.] Run now. They shouldn't be able to catch you.

GIRL: But… What about you?

KAEDE: Me? Whatever can I do in this white garb? I'll just go back―

[Girl grabs Kaede's right wrist.]

GIRL: Harukawa. Harukawa Maki.

KAEDE: [Pause.] Akamatsu. Akamatsu Kaede.

MAKI: Well, now that we know each other… Sorry for this.

KAEDE: Huh?

[Maki delivers a slap to the back of Kaede's head. Kaede then faints.]

MAKI: This is for your own good.

[INTERMISSION]

[Previous scene fades; the scene is now in UNKNOWN RURAL AREA - DAY.]

[A parts pirate is dragging RYOUMA HOSHI, 16-year-old Unwind AWOL, to his car. KIRUMI TOUJOU, 16-year-old maid of the parts pirate, can be seen waiting at the driver's seat.]

RYOUMA: Let me go you [redacted] [redacted] [redacted]! 

PARTS PIRATE: Afraid no, sweet hon! Your muscles all enhanced from your time as a tennis player are too lucrative to ignore! You're gonna sit at the back with me instead of the back compartment. Such privilege, don't you think?

[The duo get into the car.]

PARTS PIRATE: Kirumi, where's our next stop?

TOUJOU: We'll have to get onto the main road again first, then I can check the routes we can drive through.

PARTS PIRATE: Excellent! Onwards we go!

[The car engine starts; it is slowly driven away from the area.]

TOUJOU: So, I heard you got a tennis player.

PARTS PIRATE: Exactly, Kirumi!

TOUJOU: Suppose it can get us quite a lot of cash, hm?

PARTS PIRATE: Of course! We're gonna be rich like kings and queens!

TOUJOU: And after this haul we can finally get some rest?

PARTS PIRATE: Sure, Kirumi. I too am dying for a rest. Maybe you can make me more of your exquisite meals before we start again. (Winks.)

TOUJOU: (Pause.) No problem.

PARTS PIRATE: (Laughing.) Maids like you are the ones I love the best! You're such a babe.

TOUJOU: (Pause.) I'm not your babe.

[Toujou drives the car into a nearby house.]

TOUJOU: Knock him out now!

[Ryouma, realizing that Toujou is referring to him, instantly punches the parts pirate out.]

TOUJOU: There, [Unlocks the handcuffs on Ryouma.] take some necessities and let's go.

RYOUMA: [Silence.] I must admit, I have not realized you would help me.

TOUJOU: That [redacted] [redacted] [redacted] is trying to get me unwound too. Like hell I'll let that happen.

RYOUMA: [Grin.] Hoshi Ryouma.

TOUJOU: [Smile.] Toujou Kirumi.

RYOUMA: So, any idea where we can―

TOUJOU: (Holds hand up in gesture of "quiet".) Just one sec.

[Toujou goes to the back of the van, and pops open the back door.]

TOUJOU: Hey you two! Get outta here―

[A SPIKY-HAIRED BOY dashes out of the car, headbutting Toujou. Toujou gets out of the way in time.]

SPIKY-HAIRED BOY: (Muffled yell.) [redacted]!

[Behind him, a LONG-HAIRED BOY steps out slowly. Toujou proceeds to tear out the tapes on their mouths.]

LONG-HAIRED BOY: Humans are indeed such fascinating creatures. One moment you were helping that man to tie me up, and now you're letting me go.

SPIKY-HAIRED BOY: I don't care! You're still a [redacted]―

TOUJOU: No time for chitchat, you two. We either get out now, or that bastard wakes up and we are stuck here again. 

SPIKY-HAIRED BOY: [redacted] you!

TOUJOU: Whine all you want. We leave now or never.

SPIKY-HAIRED BOY: (Pause.) As a show of good faith… Name's Momota Kaito.

LONG-HAIRED BOY: Shinguuji Korekiyo.

TOUJOU: (Rolls eyes.) Alright. Let's just go now.

[End of Transcript.] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But Misty, you said state wards don't have family names, and yet Ouma has one???"
> 
> (jazz hands) Foreshadowing~


	4. 1―Kaede

Kaede thinks the worst thing that could ever happen to her is not getting unwound.

At least, that's what she thought before the very day of her unwinding.

When she comes to, the girl who was trying to hold her hostage earlier―Harukawa Maki?―is looking down on her.

"You've been mumbling in your sleep." Maki announces to no one in particular. "We were all adequately concerned, heroine."

"… What?" Kaede slowly blinks the sleep out of her, and finally take in the sight around her seriously.

Next to her isn't just Maki―but also four more kids. One has a strange straitjacket-like shirt on him, one wears black attire, one wears a witch hat and the last one is quite big-bodied with a formal suit on.

 "Um, who are you people?"

"Allow me to introduce myself!" Straitjacket jumps right into her face. Kaede holds in a startled yelp. "Name's Ouma Kokichi! I'm the one who saves everyone here!"

"That's actually partially a lie." Black attire kid speaks up quietly. "I'm… Saihara Shuuichi. But please, just call me Shuuichi."

"These two did kinda saved us. They are the ones who released the state wards and created the chaos necessary for us to escape undetected." Maki articulates, though her countenance seems slightly annoyed. 

"Nice to meet you!" The big kid greets Kaede with an enthusiasm that reminds her of an excited kid on their first visit to Disneyland. "Gonta is the name! Gonta would love to cooperate with you!"

"Nice… To meet you," Kaede replies, almost hesitantly. "And your friend over there?…"

"That's Himiko-san! She doesn't talk a lot, but in time you'll know she's a great person to be around with!" 

The explanation piques Kaede's interest a bit, but before she could vocalize her concern, Maki interrupts. "Okay. That's enough dilly-dallying. About time we move."

"Yeah, but where?" Ouma queries. "It's the middle of the night in Nowhereville, I'm not seeing any apropos course of action."

"We can't stay in a warehouse either," Maki reasons. She gestures to the tools lying around. "Judging from the sight of these, it's a tool shed for a construction site. You all should be able to tell when we came in and there was sand everywhere. That would mean construction workers could be here anytime in the morning. We can't stay."

"Hmm… What about that model house we saw earlier? The one around the street?" Ouma suggests.

"We can consider that, but for now we should move." Maki opens the warehouse door and gestures for the others to leave.

While everyone else ambles out, Kaede can't keep a rein on her tongue anymore. "Maki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you bring me along? I'll just impede you guys, won't I?"

Maki pauses in her track, face concentrated as if her train of thought has just been derailed.  _Maybe she's regretting it. Or thinking up ways to use me for blackmail. Oh God, I can't just―_

"I can't stand losing anyone to them anymore." 

 

* * *

 

Stumbling out into the night isn't one of Kaede's most savory experiences. Yeah, definitely nowhere near the top of her list.

Case in point―Maki gets out quickly enough, but Gonta's big build impedes his trying to get out without breaking the door, and he has to do it with a fast-asleep Himiko on his back. Then Ouma reveals that he can pick the lock. "Hey, did you forget how we get in in the first place? It's not my fault you guys are so gullible, nishishi."

Maki looks ready to strangle Ouma, but tamps it down in favor of instructing the others. "Okay, a few rules here just so we are clear: one, no asking me questions all the time. Just follow my orders. Two, we keep moving as much as possible in the night, so as not to attract attention when we move together in the daylight. We can rest when we are sure our rest stops are clear of juvies and parts pirates."

"Parts pirates?"

"That's a matter for another time." Maki alleges, seemingly not up to more queries. "And I just said 'no questions'. Anyway, let's just get moving." 

Just as Kaede gets ready to move, Ouma lets out the girliest scream she―and probably everyone else―has ever heard.

"Gonta-chan has a demon hanging behind him!" Ouma continues his shriek, while Gonta starts panicking and chants "where? where?" multiple times. In the small-scaled commotion, Himiko is shaken awake, and starts sweating and babbling in an unintelligible voice.

The shriek quickly turns into a peal of laughter.

"Dumbass Gonta! I'm only kidding you! When will you guys become smarter, I wonder?"

"Ouma-kun!" Before Maki could step in, much to everyone's surprise, Shuuichi does. "We are in a life-and-death situation. We couldn't afford to be making jokes at each other!"

"But it's―" Whatever Ouma is about to say melts as another scream replaces it.

"We won't fall for it anymore, Ouma-kun."

"No… Really… Look behind you…"

Kaede gasps.

Behind Gonta and Shuuichi is a dog.

And it's baring its fangs at everyone.

"Stay back, Gonta can handle this." 

_But it's too dangerous!_ Before Kaede could vocalize her thought, Gonta puts a steady hand on the dog's snout.

Instead of biting Gonta's hand off, the dog mellows down immediately, licking at Gonta's hand affectionately. 

It literally takes less than a whole minute for Gonta to diffuse the predicament.

"Thanks a lot, Gonta-kun."

Gonta smiles back. "No problem! That's what a gentleman should do."

"If this clusterfuck is truly dealt with," Maki sighs, pointing to the distance. "how about we stay there for the night?"

 

* * *

 

"That model house was so small, I thought it's at least gonna be bigger than that tool shed." Ouma yawns. It feels like a poor attempt at easing tension, somehow.

It's true that the group was tense. How can they not be? Everyone's high-strung, senses tingling and wired to a fight-or-flight mode lest any kind of bad situation unfolds.

Maki has no response, Gonta whispers to Himiko in a private conversation that Kaede does not understand, Saihara merely keeps his head down and keeps walking. 

Kaede can't bear the silence anymore.

"What can we do now that we are AWOL?" Kaede asks the question on everyone's mind.

Everyone halts (technically, Himiko is on Gonta's shoulder, so she doesn't count), face obscure of emotions. The silence seems to stretch out even longer. Maki, who has so far acted as their de facto leader, seems to be at a loss for words herself.

"…I'm gonna get you all to my uncle." 

Everyone turns back, to the sight of a grim-faced Shuuichi whose viridian eyes brimmed with a determination that Kaede could not foresee. Said AWOL seems to cower a bit at everyone's stares, however.

 "Long story short… Before I kick AWOL, my uncle promised to cover for me until I turn eighteen." Shuuichi asserts.

A spark of hope seems to glow in everyone's eyes at Shuuichi's words. Kaede notes with abashment that the kid called Ouma doesn't seem particularly impressed. 

"Sounds good. Lead the way then, please." Maki steps away, gesturing for Shuuichi to come up. Shuuichi reluctantly walks forwards, and everyone follows in tow.

"Stick close, don't wander or do anything that would warrant suspicion." Maki continues. "The faster we get to a shelter, the better."

_Is there really any shelter for AWOLs like us?_ Kaede muses. Then she realizes that she is already thinking of herself and her friends in terms of  _AWOLs_ instead of _people_.

Kaede remembers those times when she watched TV, seeing those Unwinds marked as "ferals" and "criminals", and her family would chatter away their criticism.

_Look at those filthy ferals, running away from their holy duties._ Her mother would scowl, lips tugged downwards to show her disapproval. Then she would smile and play with Kaede's hair.  _My dear daughter would do no such thing._

Kaede silently reprimands herself for those thoughts, and keeps on staggering towards an unnamed hope, a hope she would never know if she could believe in.

 

* * *

 

"Last time I checked, my uncle should be in… Somewhere like Akron, I think."

The rest of the group groans in unison. Kaede shares their sentiment. They have been walking for two days, living on meager amounts of food from the missionary. Not only was it little food, but the trip is getting increasingly depressing with no end in sight. 

"Do you guys think… We can try asking for directions?" 

Just as Kaede's voice drops, Maki's furious eyes are on her, voice strident and stentorian. The worst thing about Maki's tone is that she still sounds calm as if admonishing a child. "We are trying to pass by completely unnoticed, so as not to attract trouble. And now you're suggesting we go and expose ourselves?"

"She's not completely wrong," Gonta moves to defend her.  _Thank you, Gonta._ "We can't just wander around, never knowing where we should be."

"I also agree." The voice is so tiny that everyone almost misses it. "I will personally cast an obedience spell on a passer-by to ensure they answer our questions."

Maki looks ready to murder someone, but Kaede knows she can't back down. "Listen, Maki… Is it more polite to call you Harukawa-san instead?" Kaede rights herself, holding herself up. "Harukawa-san, all these times now you've been doing a great job protecting us. But we can't just keep hiding. We can't just stay on this endless journey and hope we can survive. We have to take action."

Maki heaves a few more exasperated breaths, but eventually backs down. "Fine. Who's gonna ask?"

Kaede surveys the whole group. Gonta's strong build may intimidate people, even if his friendly smile is present. Himiko may be mistaken for a small child and not taken seriously. Worse, she may get dragged to a police station, being branded a lost child.

Saihara does seem friendly, but the way his nervous glances jump everywhere would be an obvious indicator of being an AWOL. Ouma may be mistaken for a child like Himiko, and Kaede can't actually see him properly cooperating with them. That leaves…

"… How about the two of us? We… Do look the most normal?"

 

* * *

 

_If looks could kill,_ Kaede muses,  _I'd be dead right where I stand._

Maki keeps shooting dagger-like glares her way, as they traipse out onto the street, hoping for a friendly face and helpful answers.

Maki squeezes her right hand.  _There, that elderly woman may help us,_ her eyes seem to convey.

Kaede nods, and struts right up to her.

The elderly seems moderately surprised seeing two youngsters right up to her face, but she quickly regains her composure. "Oh, young ladies, is there anything I can help you with?"

It suddenly occurs to Kaede that there is a distinct possibility that she won't grow as old as this elderly. That she won't lay back on a fold-chair, basking in the sunlight on a warm day like elderly in movies always do.

That she won't grow old enough to see her children grow up and have their own children.

That she won't grow old along with a lover she shares a history with.

That she may lie on a cold surgery table instead, waiting for indifferent apathetic hands to inject sedatives and operate on her―

_Stop!_

The elderly is looking at her with concern, with Maki next to her who seems even more petulant. "Is your friend here alright?"

Kaede watches with befuddlement at how Maki's face instantly goes slack, no emotion apparent and no confident tone comes out of her like usual. 

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just… Zone out a bit." Kaede forces a smile. "A few of my friends and I were on a field trip, but we were robbed when we slept on the school bus and now… They… Are probably pretty worried about us!" Kaede honestly hates how fast she could come up with a lie. "So, I was wondering if you would be so kind to help us, like, look at how we could get back to Akron?"

_Shitshitshit I definitely fucked up―_ "She's right about it. We really need help because the police said they can't help us when we haven't seen the robbers' faces."

Kaede opens her eyes in shock. Maki is speaking again! And just as eloquent as before. Maki squeezes her hands again as if to remind her of her objectives.

Or it's probably to remind her of her friends. Gonta and Himiko and Shuuichi and Ouma. And Maki.

Despite the short time knowing them, Kaede feels a genuine affection and concerns for them.

"Poor young ladies, I truly feel bad for you." The old lady takes out a phone and starts tapping away. Kaede lets out a sigh of relief. "Those damn ferals and AWOLs, always down to petty crimes against morally upstanding citizens like you."

Kaede's heart capsizes. At least she thinks it doesn't show.

_Just some more time just some more time just some more_

"Oh! Here it is!" The elderly shows the duo her smartphone screen. "Just take this bus…"

 

* * *

 

I'm so glad Akamatsu-chan comes up with such a good lie right at the time!" Ouma beams, a smile that is simultaneously infectious and false. "I'm almost proud of you!"

"Regardless, Gonta is happy for you and everyone. Now we have a chance!"

"Yeah!" Kaede giggles. Giggle? Maybe she has changed. 

Like changing from a religious tithe to a lawless AWOL. Like changing from a confident kid to a diffident, clueless child.

But it's okay. It's okay for Kaede. Maybe just for now, but Kaede has faith.

No proverbial pinch-on-the-cheek is going to wake her from this nightmare, but she lets in a new breathe of the world into her lungs. She'll live and stay whole.

And stay true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these four chapters have been a taste of what the fic will mostly look like: Section titles and "epigraphs"―a TVBC Transcript (though hopefully not too many)―a character's third person POV.
> 
> This has truly been a labor of love for me, so I really hope you guys will read it! It's probably gonna be a bit long, but I promise I'll remember to update!


	5. 2―Shuuichi

On the Unwind paper his parents signed, the name is "Saihara Ayane".

Saihara Shuuichi is not that person.

Nonetheless, he knows that won't stop the juvies from picking him off to a harvest camp, where he'll no longer have autonomy over his body, and "Saihara Shuuichi" will completely cease to have a consciousness as his body parts get shipped to grungy old men in their sixties yammering about cold teas and democratic politicians and "damned Unwind AWOLs"…

Shuuichi won't let that happen.

 

* * *

 

"So you'll cover for me?"

"Of course I'll, Shuuichi! My sister and her husband may be dumb, but not me!" His uncle heaved an infuriated sigh. "I… Just don't understand why they can't accept their own child. Who do they think they are? Meddling in their own child's gender-changing―"

"Uncle Takeshi," Shuuichi intercepted. "I appreciate the sentiment, but please… I don't have much time. I'm leaving ten minutes later." He tried to keep out the tremor in his voice. "Either I get to Akron, or I won't ever let them get to me alive."

"Shuuichi! Don't say things like that!"

"Thank you for covering me in the following years, Uncle… I'll…" Shuuichi endeavored to solidify his resolve with this conversation, but could he really? "I'll see you in Akron."

 

* * *

 

The worst thing about kicking AWOL was that:

1) he couldn't bring his smartphone. It would make him traceable. Bringing a smartphone along is pretty much an indicator that the AWOL doesn't have long to stay whole.

2) he couldn't actually bring any other supply sans a few chocolate bars. Any other food disappearing from the kitchen cabinet and they'd know he's not actually revising for exams with his friends.

And finally:

3) it's been such a long time since he met his uncle. Wasn't it like, 8 months since they last met over a case? Shuuichi swore he could scarcely remember any part of his uncle's home address, other than that it is located in Akron.

_Stupid! Stupid me!_ Shuuichi couldn't stop mentally exhorting himself. Why did he leave in such a hurry? Couldn't he have waited a bit longer? It's like those times in the past when he pointed a wrong culprit who was innocent or should be excused for their crimes. Is he any good at anything―

"Hey kid, get some cash?"

 Shuuichi trembled and turned around. "What… What do you want?"

"Nothing," The man had a snarl of a smile. Shuuichi felt the glint of a knife on his neck. "Just wanna get some cash, like I just said. Gimme every coin you have on you, now."

"Please don't hurt me!" Shuuichi turned around and tried to clout the man's neck. Unfortunately, Shuuichi didn't exactly have a well-nourished body, and the clout was easily blocked with the man's fist.

"Don't struggle, kid. You AWOLs don't have long to li―Ouch!" 

Shuuichi dared himself to open his eyes. Even though Shuuichi had failed in that punch, the man was still yelping in pain. 

There was a distinct cut across the man's brow, leaking claret.

"Who the fu―" Before he could finish his curseword, another torrent of sharp stones landed at the acres of his face, until he was whining from the pain and ran away.

Shuuichi stood there, looking up the tree―where the stone shooter probably stood according to the trajectory―and wanting to see and to thank his mysterious savior.

"Whoever you are… Thank you."

The leaves rustled, and a vaguely humanoid figure tumbled down. The figure wasn't looking at him, their back to him instead.

"I'm only here… So I can take you to a parts pirate!" They turned around, and Shuuichi screamed at the clown mask they wore. The mask was punctured with vertigo-inducing black eyes, and Shuuichi swore there were  _maggots_ poking out from its eyeholes.

Shuuichi, for once, wasn't ashamed that he did "scream like a little girl". In fact, that was an understatement. 

What he couldn't miss, though, were the dark heliotrope eyes, shining like a searchlight in the dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

Does your child:

  * Not fit in with their fellow peers?
  * Acts inert and apathetic?
  * Often have impulsive and dangerous behavior?
  * Looks like they can't stand living in their own skin?



Simple teenage rebellion? It may be bigger than that. Your child may be a patient of Biosystemic Disunification Disorder, or BDD.

Don't wait till it's too late. The best course of action is to send them to the nearest governmental harvest camp. Each facility is state licensed and federally funded by your tax dollars. You can be sure that your child will be cured of BDD in a cathartic divided state.

Do you love them enough to let them go? No more hesitation. Call for consultation now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Why can't you just go to a therapy group and sort out your delusions?"_

_"Delusion". That was the exact trigger to his fury. "Delusions, Mother? I have no delusions. I only want to be myself."_

_"And you are our daughter Saihara Ayane! Enough discussion about this ridiculous matter," His father moves to slap him on the face. His mother interlopes in time, tears flooding her eyelids._

_"Please, Ayane, our dear daughter, stop subjecting us to this." Those words were poisons slithering into his ears, wanting him to stop. Guilt-tripping. Yeah, that's the word. "Stop dreaming this."_

_His fingers dig deeper into his surgery confirmation paper. This was usually the time he wilts, gives in, go back to hiding himself in the seas of bullies in school. Back in the suffocating nest his parents built around him._

_"No."_

Shuuichi opens his eyes. It was night time, and he felt in his bone something was wrong.

He got to his feet, wondering why he feels so woozy. Then he remembered.

_Out in the open at night is equal to telling everyone you're a bundle of organ goods ripe for the picking._

Time to find a shelter.

"Stop right where you are!"

_And quick._

The words spurred Shuuichi on, though from what he could hear he could tell that the Juvies―or parts pirates―weren't yelling for him, but if he stayed put then there's no way they miss him. Running is the only option.

Shuuichi ran into the woods, praying that even if there's no actual adequate hiding space the shrubs were enough to hide him. No such luck though, it seemed, to find an actual―

Wait.

Was that a warehouse?

Shuuichi quickened his pace and wrestled with the handle. Locked. 

_No! I can't go silently like this!_ "Whoever you are in there… Please… Let me in." His firm voice was reduced to a mere sob. "I couldn't go like that… I have so much to live for!… I don't wanna go down with nothing…"

What came next was an adenoidal and grating voice. "What goes there?"

"Sir! Please! All I ask for is to hide in there for a night. Then I'll be gone! I'm completely unarmed, I swear!"

"Like hell I can believe some kid's words!" The voice boomed back, definite in their rejection.

"You can. Just open a crack and look into my eyes―" He pushes the door with more force, to no avail. But he didn't stop trying. "―you'll see I'm sincere."

The voice did not materialize again.

Shuuichi's spirit fell. What now? The end of him? The end of Saihara Shuuichi? Chances were, he would be sent to a Chop Shop, put onto an operation table and dissected into pieces. Pieces that would mean nothing. Pieces that could never be―

"Get in. Now."

The voice sounded small but also modulated enough. It sounded nothing like what Shuuichi just heard.

Shuuichi got pulled into the warehouse by a cadaverously white hand.

 

* * *

 

Shuuichi took a good look at his host.

 The boy―girl? androgynous kid?―wore a strange white straitjacket-like shirt with equally white pants and purple shoes. Their hair was amazingly violet, while his eyes were of the same shade. This kid looked unreal.

The most unrealistic thing about them was the smile plastered on their face.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The kid continued smirking. "Ouma Kokichi. I'm a state ward."

That caught Shuuichi off guard. "State wards don't have family names beyond 'Ward', right?"

The kid's smile stayed on. "Doesn't matter. I'm gonna be a goner anyway."

"Why, marked for unwinding too?"

Shuuichi half intended it as a joke, but Ouma smiled wider. "True. That felt surreal, right? Always thinking your parents have your backs, then they go and unwind you. It's even worse for us. Us unwinding is decided by a whole bunch of people."

Shuuichi wasn't sure how he should respond. "I'm… Sorry?…"

"Don't be, don't be! Even I myself isn't sure if I wanna be unwound." Shuuichi could see insanity radiating from Ouma's eyes now. "This meaningless existence topped with drowning in a sea of boring people is something I always wanted to break out of. Plus, this practice sounds _fun_. But at the same time, as a teenager, I should reject it, right?"

Shuuichi's train of thought was caught in the gridlock that is Ouma's line of logic.  _Why would anyone_ want  _to be unwound? Doesn't everyone have a dream, a future they want to fight for?_

Or maybe Shuuichi is just thinking too much and Ouma is just a crackpot. Literally.

"Nah, I'm just kidding!" Ouma belted a laugh. Shuuichi sighed in relief. "Nobody wants to be unwound."

"Regardless, thank you for taking me in." Shuuichi smiled, genuinely. "I'd take vigil later if you want."

"No such thing needed. Just sleep." Ouma himself sat down on the floor. 

Shuuichi followed his lead and soon fell into dormancy, wishing for a dreamland free of disapproving parents.

 

* * *

 

The rest, as the saying goes, is history. It isn't one of Shuuichi's proudest achievement in life, running away in a hurry and unprepared.

But now is not the time for further introspection. That is for insomniac times, and now is daytime.

And everyone's stomachs are rumbling again.

"God, I miss that kind missionary…" Kaede whines to his right. "His food was so nice…"

"Stop whining. Let's go find some food then." Maki abandons her book and stands up. 

The only good thing about going on the run at the moment is the fact that they mostly hide in the library. Shuuichi misses all the Sherlock Holmes and Nancy Drew novels, so he doesn't really mind. Too bad that doesn't last.

"Listen, we can't move in a big group, so let's divide up to two. Akamatsu, Shuuichi, you two follow me. Gonta, Himiko, you two watch Ouma and make sure he doesn't get down to any trouble."

Ouma sniggers. "Oh, you think I'm up to no good? Don't worry, I have zero affiliation with Juvies and parts pirates. I'm not betraying anyone."

Maki selectively ignores him. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find anything in Dumpsters or food banks."

Shuuichi no longer feels strange about the whole scavenging thing. It's surprising how much Americans waste on a daily basis. Shuuichi remembers finding four completely-unchewed tacos. 

Still, the idea of scavenging unnerves him. He prefers the food banks.

Today, though, much more seems to entail. For instance, Shuuichi swears he could see small shadows moving around the trio at different intervals of the excursion.

"Guys, I feel like there's something wrong."

"What is it about your 'intuition' again?" Maki deadpans, eyes forward in nonchalance.

Kaede aims something of a scowl at Maki's back and turns to him. "What is it, Shuuichi-kun?"

"I feel like some… Kids are following us."

Maki snorts, her contempt obvious. "As if some kids would―"

"Hiya!"

Shuuichi freezes as four children―definitely children―roll out of the bushes around the path. The children are wearing pretend-detective wear, smiling smugly at the trio.

One of the kids, a brown-haired boy with a pipe, announces. "As the leader of the Junior Watchdogs, I hereby arrest you, AWOLs!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

Watchdog Walter here! Kids, do you ever feel that:

  * Suspicious people are right around the corner, but you don't know what to do?
  * AWOL Unwinds are pillaging your neighborhood, but you are unsure who to report to?



Then the "Junior Watchdog" team wants you! With our specialized training, a monthly newsletter with relevant info on how to catch bad guys, and a badge of honor to signify your graduation! Together, we can terminate all crimes! So remember, eyes sharp, ears clear, and stay alert at all times!

Sponsored by Neighborhood Watch Inc.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuuichi had a distinct memory dating back to a decade ago: a 7-year-old him raving about catching criminals as a Junior Watchdog. But then "criminals" as a target faded to obscurity and "AWOL Unwinds" took prevalence, and Shuuichi can't bear the idea of joining again.

And now it almost looks like cosmic punishment for not joining.

Shuuichi's mouth feels glued to that. Whatever is he going to say to appease these kids? What did they do wrong that makes  _kids_ notice them? (Granted, they are children with _specialized training_ ) 

Both Shuuichi and Kaede look to Maki for guidance.

This time, Maki seems to be in her element somehow. She leans down, pouting. ( _Pouting?!_ )

"Oh, you got me… Here are your candies back!" She digs into her pockets and takes out two Twizzlers. 

"You kids are no fun, not letting me have my candies!"

"Uh… Well…" Pipe kid looks unsure now. He looks to his companions for guidance, but they look equally befuddled.

Shuuichi could nearly see a smug smile on Maki's face. Then she goes back to her pout. "Big Sis is sorry for the prank, alright? Big Sis has been hungry, so she made a mistake! You guys caught me right in the act! That definitely warrants a badge of honor." 

She pokes at Pipe's chest as if panning down the fact that they aren't actually Junior Watchdogs (whatever the hell they are now). The kids look unsettled now. Shuuichi wants to laugh at their miens.

"Fine―Fine! We made a mistake! Watchdogs… Let's go!" Pipe turns around and dawdles off, followed by the other kids who all look disapprovingly at him. "Don't lead us on wild goose chase again." "We should've aimed for that stupid guy instead!"

"Wow, that's some… Top-notch child-taming I guess?" Kaede forces a smile.

Maki, as usual, seems ready to murder them. "Thank whatever the hell is out there that I have babysitting experience in Sta―whatever. We probably shouldn't stay. Let's move back to the library."

Going back to the complex isn't much work, but what they see in the meeting place they agreed on to give them all a whiplash.

Gonta, Himiko, and Ouma are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Another chapter! Some notes on the chapter:
> 
> 1) The PSAs: If you have read the books, you'd know that there are in-universe ads and PSAs everywhere to give readers more insight on the world. Obviously I can't just copy them, so I rewrote them all, some addition and remixes here and there. 
> 
> 2) Junior Watchdogs: If you still remember the part where Starkey is rescued by the ADR, then you'd remember the PSA regarding them. I thought that sounds like a pretty funny idea, especially considering Maki is the SHSL Child Care Worker, so I put it in.
> 
> That's about for now! Next chapter should see more of our favorite kids rather than just Maki's group. Hope you guys are excited! Until then, stay true and stay whole!


	6. TVBC EP. 3―The Magician, The Cosplayer, And More

The Victorblood Chronicles

← EP. 2           

Third Transcript: The Magician, The Cosplayer, And More

[In 201X, the United States of America concludes the Heartland War with the signing of the Bill of Life. This act confirms that all life cannot be violated between conception and the age of 13.

However, for parents not wanting anything to do with their children, there is still a way out: the retroactive abortion, also known as "unwinding", which can legally dismantle 99.4% of a body.

The practice becomes popular, but what is left for those AWOL Unwinds? Do they go silently, or fight their fate with all of their might?

The Chronicles detailing these victors―the lives they have led, the blood they have shed―at life shall reveal the fates of children abandoned by their own world. Literally.

Below is a transcript of the third episode in video format. For the transcript of the adaptive podcast, please check this link.]

* * *

[EXT. MEDINA PUBLIC LIBRARY - DAY]

KOKICHI: Ohhhh, it's been at least half an hour since they left. I wonder if they are alright?

GONTA: Please don't say such thing! Gonta is sure they are just… Still…

KOKICHI: Boy, you can't even say things properly! Think before you speak duh!

HIMIKO: (Repeatedly scratches arm.) Don't insult Gonta! [redacted] like you shouldn't talk!

KOKICHI: Oh, we got a feisty low-cortical, don't we? How about this kids: I got you guys to an actual food source, and we'd get back before they even come back!

HIMIKO: Fine! We… Better not get in more trouble, though…

KOKICHI: Nishishi! No problem! Let's go!

[The trio cross a street and head to a shallow alley.]

KOKICHI: There! Look, a whole hawker's stand!

[The other two gather for a closer look.]

GONTA: It's a… Stand filled with fruits.

KOKICHI: Exactly! That's a food source I spotted while we were heading to the library earlier! Now, you guys must admit I'm pretty smart, right!

[Himiko continues scratching her arm, verbally silent.]

GONTA: With all due respect, Ouma-san, please quiet down. It may attract other people and make Himiko-san uncomfortable.

KOKICHI: I don't know you're talking about! It may be daylight but still―

OBSCURED FIGURE: Who are you kids!

[The trio, startled, turn around to see an elderly man approaching them.]

OLD MAN: Who do you kids think you are? What, you're trying to steal from a poor, honest old man?

GONTA: No sir! We are just really hungry and want some food! We mean you no harm!

OLD MAN: Don't distract me from the fact that you're stealing from me! Why would you kids want fruits and steal them anyway? (Give them a stink eye.) Perhaps you are AWOLs?

[Both Gonta and Himiko seem motified, until Ouma speaks up again.]

KOKICHI: I'm afraid that's all a mistake, sir! We are not actually stealing from you, but merely doing this for a social experiment!

OLD MAN: You think I'd fall for that?

KOKICHI: No tricks. I can tell you, we are students from [redacted]

OLD MAN: (Slowly smiles.) Oooh I know what you're talking about! That uni is cool! Tell me you kids' results later!

KOKICHI: Sure! So… Can we have a few more of the oranges if it's possible?

OLD MAN: Come now, young man! Don't be so greedy! (Sees Himiko.) Unless… You guys ask the girl to perform a magic trick for me?

[Ouma looks at Gonta in expectation.]

GONTA: Himiko-san… Please, can you?…

HIMIKO: (Slides off of Gonta's back slowly.) Okay. I'll do it, as best as I can.

[Himiko raises a King of Heart card.]

HIMIKO: See this? Now I tear it up, (Rips the card into pieces.) Now I'll make it appear again. 

(Himiko then picks up an orange from the hawker's stand. She splits the orange, despite the old man's protestations, and takes out a King of Heart card from the orange meat.)

OLD MAN: Holy [redacted]! That's some good stuff, young lady! (Give Himiko three more apples.) Keep up the good work!

[The trio saunter back to the Public Library.]

GONTA: Gonta is so impressed! Himiko-san's magic tricks are so cool! With more time, Gonta is sure it will become even better!

HIMIKO: (Looks at Ouma in a smug manner.) Oh. I wanna know who is it again that says they could get food for us?

KOKICHI: (Defeated look.) Fine. I'm sorry.

[INTERMISSION]

[Previous scene fades; the scene is now in TOLEDO, OHIO - DAY]

[TSUMUGI SHIROGANE, an AWOL Unwind currently in an unknown anime figure cosplay, bounces down a broadway followed by two other AWOLs. They are TENKO CHABASHIRA, "Neo Aikidou" specialist with a windmill-like hair accessory and ANGIE YONAGA, visual artist with paintbrushes on a belt around her skirt]

[A MIDDLE-AGED MAN approaches the trio.]

MAN: Young lady! Can't believe I'll meet a fellow "Ayami" fan here! Fancy a photo?

TSUMUGI: (Smile.) Of course!

[The man takes a selfie with Tsumugi, who stealthily steal a few banknotes from the man's pockets, and stuffs in some counterfeit $50 banknotes to replace the money.]

MAN: Thank you! 

TSUMUGI: No problem!

[Once the man turns away, the trio quickly stride away.]

TENKO: Shirogane-san is such a genius! Tenko does not like the idea of stealing, but Shirogane-san does it in such a clever way. And against a stinky man too! That is really brilliant!

TSUMUGI: Stop flattering me, Chabashira-san!

ANGIE: But Angie does wonder, how does Tsumugi figure all these out?

TSUMUGI: Like I told you guys, people assume all AWOL Unwinds keep low profile as much as they can. So, they'd never expect us to intentionally stand out so much! And as you two have seen, (Flanks the banknotes they got.) it's as true as can be!

TENKO: Yay! Let's keep working like this until we can get to Akron!

[Before the trio can proceed, the middle-aged man comes back and grabs Tsumugi's wrist.]

TSUMUGI: Ouch!

MAN: You [redacted]! You petty thief! How about you just ask for the picture money instead of stealing it?

TSUMUGI: I don't know what you're talking about!

MAN: Stop pretending! Gimme back!

[Tenko and Angie share a glance.]

TENKO: (Wave to other pedestrians.) Help! This creep is harassing my friend!

ANGIE: (Yell.) Please help our friend! We don't know what to do!

[Some passer-bys stop and point at the man. Some even get out their phone to record.]

MAN: You!… You get lucky this time! (Run away.)

[After muttering thanks to the passer-bys, the trio once again stride away from the broadway.]

TSUMUGI: Phew! I was getting worried there! (Hug Tenko and Angie tightly.) I'm so grateful you guys are here!

TENKO: (Blush.) Shirogane-san did help us get away from the parts pirate after all! It's only our way of saying thanks.

ANGIE: Exactly! If it's you, you'd help Angie too! 

TSUMUGI: (Cry a little.) Seriously… I'm so grateful I have you guys!

[INTERMISSION]

[Previous scene fades; the scene is now in UNKNOW RURAL AREA - DAY]

[TOUJOU, RYOUMA, KAITO and SHINGUUJI are abroad the car they stole away from the parts pirate.]

TOUJOU: [redacted]. If we don't need a car, I'd personally ransack this car other than throwing away the tracker!

KAITO: Are we getting anywhere? Maybe I can take the wheel for once?

RYOUMA: (Chuckle.) If Toujou can't drive this car, then even you shouldn't. At least she knows the car.

SHINGUUJI: By the way, I must commend the way you take care of the parts pirate. You literally hand him to the police and admit you were kidnapped by him. Brilliant.

RYOUMA: (Pause.) That's not exactly the most useful addition to the conversation right now.

KAITO: Speaking of which, why are you so obsessed with humans being all "beautiful" and "delectable" and whatever? That's really creepy, y'know?

SHINGUUJI: That is what is essential to being human. Humans inherently have a spark that sets them apart from animals. To test my theory, I had been observing humans as young as 5. And everything had been positive so far.

KAITO: (Shudder.) It's really no use trying to make any sense with guys like you, huh?

TOUJOU: Let's stop chitchatting now. We are going to stay here.

[The other three get off the car and observe the cottage before them. The plate hanging outside states "Best B&B in Ohio".]

TOUJOU: (Mutter under breath.) That's a really lacklustre name. (Turns back to the others.) Nonetheless, let's stay our night here. It's getting more dangerous just sleeping in the car.

RYOUMA: And for the last time, you two, we can't steal from them.

KAITO: [redacted].

[Previous scene jumps to the quartet's room on the first floor.]

RYOUMA: Okay, listen, you guys have to start keeping quiet, for God's sake. Kaito, stop talking so much. Shinguuji, stop raving about humans being beautiful. And we might just survive.

KAITO: Let's hope for that. (Lie down on bed.) Don't mind too much if I asked… But where were you guys before this cluster[redacted]? 

SHINGUUJI: (Silence.)

RYOUMA: What did I just tell you?

KAITO: C'mon, indulge me a bit and I'll shut up. Me first, alright? I was supposed to be an astronaut. Asked my friend to bust me in, but they caught me while I was still taking the entry exams. Ended up evicted back to home. Parents got bloody pissed off at me. And now I'm here. I kicked AWOL, but then that [redacted] caught me.

RYOUMA and SHINGUUJI: (Continued silence.)

KAITO: (Fake pout.) You two are no fun.

[Previous scene jumps to the counter.]

[Toujou is staring off with the two owners of the B&B.]

MALE OWNER: Spill it. Are you with the parts pirates?

TOUJOU: So?

FEMALE OWNER: We saw those boys you are with. Perhaps you want another haul?

TOUJOU: What do you have?

MALE OWNER: … Our own son.

TOUJOU … Are you drunk?

FEMALE OWNER: No, we aren't. Jeremy has never done good of any kind and we are getting so tired of this. Plus, we really need some cash for our old men's cancers. So?

TOUJOU: Let me see the good.

MALE OWNER: Jeremy!

[A boy of 16 walks out from the back room. He is presumably JEREMY.]

JEREMY: Mum? Dad?

FEMALE OWNER: There, Jeremy, let this big sis take a good look on you.

[Toujou surveys Jeremy in fake earnest.]

TOUJOU: I'll talk with my boys upstairs.

[Toujou walks upstairs back to the group's room.]

TOUJOU: Bad news.

RYOUMA: They don't think we are parts pirates?

TOUJOU: No. The problem is that they believe it so much, that they are offering their own son for sale.

RYOUMA: [redacted].

KAITO: What the [redacted] kind of parents are that? I'm going to beat them out―

TOUJOU: (Block Kaito from leaving.) No. Let's not do something that rushed. I have a better idea.

[INT. "BEST B&B IN OHIO" - DAY]

[The quartet walk to the counter, where the owners and a struggling Jeremy is waiting.]

JEREMY: Let me go! I don't wanna be unwound! (Cry.) Anything but that, please!

MALE OWNER: It's gonna be alright, son. Everything's gonna be alright.

[Kaito's face visibly contorts in rage.]

TOUJOU: (Whisper to Kaito.) Keep down. It won't be long. (Turns back to the owners.) How much are you thinking?

MALE OWNER: … Somewhere around fifty thousands.

SHINGUUJI: So low? You think your own son is worth that little?

FEMALE OWNER: That shouldn't be much concern for you, right?

TOUJOU: (Turn to Jeremy.) Do you want this? Being unwound?

JEREMY: (Sob.) No.

TOUJOU: How much do you think you're worth?

JEREMY: (Continued sob.) Shouldn't life be immeasurable?

TOUJOU: (Smile.) Nice answer.

[Ryouma jumps up onto the counter table, aiming a pistol at the owners.]

RYOUMA: Say hello to human decency, [redacted].

[Ryouma fires a tranq bullet into the male owner's neck. He promptly collapses.]

FEMALE OWNER: Oh God what the [redacted]―

[Ryouma fires another tranq bullet, this time into the female owner.]

KAITO: [redacted] like you shouldn't have children, for [redacted] sake!

TOUJOU: Boy, looks like you are free now, hm? 

JEREMY: (Sob.) Really?

TOUJOU: Actually, I don't know. All I know is that my boys are going to ransack this B&B for all the trouble those [redacted] have caused us. And I trust you are not silly enough to stop us.

[At Toujou's words, the others quickly go through the upper rooms and the counter.]

[They came back later with a huge amount of cash, some food and several knives.]

TOUJOU: (Smirk.) I must say, I really like how you all prioritizes knives above all other possible weapons. Anyway, we've wasted too much time. Let's hope at this rate we can still get to Akron's ADR cathedral. 

[End of Transcript.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's another TVBC Transcript chapter! Some notes on it:
> 
> 1) The "Ransacking a B&B" incident: Originally in older concept I thought the group would try to raid a hotel, but evidently that's too unrealistic. So I settle for this.
> 
> 2) As you can see, this is "episode 3". I'm not going to write for every episode, that'd be insane and won't actually fit into the plotline.
> 
> One last thing to get you guys more unnecessarily engrossed in this fic (if you already are): a small part of this transcript is fake. 
> 
> Have fun figuring that out!


	7. 3―Amami

"Hey! Wake the fuck up!"

Amami's eyes feel glued together, but still he reluctantly opens them. This yelling is getting vexatious.

Above him, a girl in pink attire and belts around her body stares down at him. Amami yelps at the close distance.

"Oh God, it takes _forever_ to wake your sleepy ass up," The girl continues to ramble, myopic to the fact that Amami is still recovering from his coma. ( _Is it really a coma?_ )

Amami tries to recall what has happened to him up to that point. Where was him? What was he doing? What should he do now? 

The questions go on forever like the Niagara waterfall, which is getting bad for him. Usually his brain should work like a well-oiled machine, not a cog-missing one. 

So he turns to his companion for answer.

"Oh, you actually remember I exist!" The girl hollers yet again at his ears. Amami makes a mental note of doing monthly hearing checkup just to make sure his hearing is never going to shit because of this disaster. "First off―wait, you remember my name right?"

Amami shakes his head.

The girl lets out an exasperated breath. "Iruma Miu. Remember that!"

Amami nods.

"Alright, next! We just escaped from a harvest camp."

Amami nearly choke. "Harvest camp?"

"A private one, but a harvest camp all the same." Iruma picks up what looks like broken shells of some kind from the floor. "Can't believe I still got some of these babies around. Sweet!"

"What are these?"

"Flash bombs!" Iruma giggles, her happiness bubbling and eyes flashing with a kind of mania. "It's thanks to these bad boys that we manage to run away."

She nudges Amami's shoulder (which releases a blossom of pain for him. Maybe he should get a restraining order on her). "Clever of you to get the beautiful genius Iruma Miu to collaborate with! So, do you remember this 'truth' you're chasing after?"

"The Truth"?…

A whole new echelon of biliousness and revolt grips him, has him sweating and shivering for reasons he struggles to grasp but cannot. Amami's heart all but leapfrogs its way out of his throat.

"Hey?… You alright?" Iruma shakes him a bit, which pretty much makes it even worse. 

"No, I'm alright… Just, still a bit sick…" He attempts to get up, to no avail. Iruma, with a discomfited sigh, helps him up. 

"Well, let's hope you will remember over time," She chortles, almost with humor. "Because otherwise I've just signed my own death warranty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry for the short chapter length ;-)
> 
> Consider this the calm before the storm I suppose~~ 
> 
> I try my best to update within 1-2 weeks, though I can't really make any promise, especially considering the fact that school assignments are literally suffocating me ahhhh help. AND FINALS ARE COMING. But don't worry, the next chapter is already like halfway through, I should be able to get it out soon enough.
> 
> Next up would be Part 2, as the whole major cast of this fic are already introduced! Until then, stay true and stay whole!


	8. 「Part 2―Trafficking」

2004: MOTHER USED BABY AS "COMMODITY"

Greenslade, 33, took money from two couples she contacted through a surrogacy website, and made a deal with a third. Detective Chief Inspector Mick Hopwood said: "This is a very sad case."

"An innocent baby, who had no choice in the matter, was treated as little more than a commodity, purely for financial gain," he added.

Mr Hopwood said they were alerted when Peter and Sharon Robinson-Hudson, from Penycae, near Wrexham, contacted police to complain that Greenslade had cancelled their surrogacy agreement - despite receiving a £1,500 payment.

Officers found out that Greenslade was due to have an elective caesarean birth at Airedale General Hospital in West Yorkshire on 2 December 2003, accompanied by Dr Mark Johnson, a GP on the island of Benbecula off the west coast of Scotland, and his wife Michelle.

The hospital told police that Greenslade had also given birth to a baby as a surrogate mother in 2002, so they did not suspect anything untoward with her latest arrangement

Mr Hopwood said the Johnson family attended Airedale Hospital on 2 December but Greenslade failed to turn up.

It then emerged that the Johnson family had agreed to pay her £9,000 for expenses and had actually paid £4,000, Mr Hopwood said.

Police searched Greenslade's home address and an examination of her computer revealed that she had been making arrangements with the Robinson-Hudson family, the Johnson family and a family in Southampton called Rashley.

Mr Hopwood said there was also evidence of families from America and elsewhere negotiating to adopt the baby.

"Her explanation for committing the offences fell between a motivation to help childless couples and a personal motivation to make money."

Source: http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_news/england/west_yorkshire/3735947.stm


	9. 4―Ouma

Ouma's mind isn't working like a well-oiled machine either. 

All Himiko and Gonta are capable of talking about after the hawker incident is the fact that Himiko performed such an "oh-so-amazing" magic trick. Ouma figures from a young age he probably would have some capacity for learning intricate arts like those as well, but he didn't choose to. 

Because his mind is supposed to work better in pranks and remembering crucial things, like the conversation they just had.

_I'm afraid that's all a mistake, sir! We are not actually stealing from you, but merely doing this for a show!_

_You think I'd fall for that?_

_No tricks. I can tell you, we are doing it for a show themed around AWOL Unwinds._

_Oooh, I know what you're talking about! That show is cool! Isn't it called―_

This is the part where Ouma's synapses fracture, and the word instantly evaporates.

_―Me and my brother are actually big fans of it! Can't believe we'll actually meet its cast! Good luck on filming!_

At least he's still left with some materials to work with. Ouma hates riddles with no clues.

Riddles like how his life managed not to be his.

 

* * *

 

"Are you my Dad?" A 6-year-old Ouma asked his father.

Ouma is not really his surname. It comes from an over-imaginative mind that thinks a name meaning "King Horse" sounds cool. 

"Father" breathed a wisp of smoke right into his face, though Ouma evaded it. "I told you thousands of times, dude. No. Some sicko storked you."

"What does 'storked' mean?"

"It means… I don't care, dude," He took another deep breath of the joint. Ouma wanted to snap it into two. "this joint is gonna go to waste if you keep asking unnecessary stuff."

So Ouma learnt to shut up and find answers on his own. 

That, however, wasn't effective either. Everyone just pointed and yelled at him, singing about "storks" and throwing mud at him. That wasn't nice, so Ouma decided to retaliate by hiding the lead bully's pet cat. That nearly worked. 

Ouma had a rational mind, so he figured there must be some reasonable answer to a reasonable question. But apparently, the universe doesn't think so. 

Otherwise, he should know:

  1. why nobody would tell him why being "storked" is bad,
  2. why his "parents" were irresponsible douchebags who could barely feed themselves anything other than marijuana, and that,
  3. why nobody loves him.



Since the universe doesn't play fair, Ouma decides to do the same.

 

* * *

 

For instance, since the universe likes to make him suffer as much as possible, Ouma tries to find the fun in life as much as possible. Stuff like lying and pranking on others.

And pretending his friends are still whole. Pretending his StaHo did not decide to push him to the same demise they have doomed his friends to.

But Ouma doesn't waste time thinking about that.

Climbing trees are one of those rare things his followers―friends―left him with, and it is a valuable skill. Up on the trees, Ouma could pretend he is taller than everyone―not that he's concerned about his height, of course―and looking at everything from there changes perspectives. 

"Please don't hurt me!"

_What now?!_

Ouma tamped down his rising temper and looked through the bushes. 

Down there, a teenage boy with raven-black hair― _bloody hell, even his attire was all black―_ was struggling to get away from a man in his thirties waving a knife. 

Ouma frowned. Judging from that boy's demeanor, he seemed more like a runaway than a boy just on his casual stroll. Which meant he's an AWOL.

_Welp, but that's not my business._

He _wanted_ to get back to his own business, but

_We didn't ask for a leader that has no compassion._

The voice rang loud and clear in Ouma's head, penetrating every pore of his consciousness.

 _What use are the words of an unwound person?_ Ouma thought, tears rimmed around his eyelids, and he took out his slingshot.

That man was easy to deal with. Just some guy who didn't have a life. Some stones in his pockets―not even a third of his stash!―and the guy already retreated.

 _Happy now, Amita?_ Ouma smiled to himself, wanting to return now that his enthusiasm was gone.

"Whoever you are… Thank you."

The words brought his train of thought to a grinding halt. 

_This kid?…_

Instead of taking the chance to just run away, this kid has the audacity to try to thank an invisible savior who may have left already. 

Ouma's smile took on a hint of mischief, and he put on his mask.

 

* * *

 

 _Godspeed, little guy._ Ouma nearly giggles out loud. He definitely made quite an impression with that prank. 

But enough with all these nonsense. 

The warehouse was obscured by the surrounding forest, so nobody ever bothers anyone stopping by there. This was the place nobodies like him and DICE would go to.

Welp. There weren't DICE anymore.

Still, Ouma knew his sentimentality would keep getting him back there, and keep getting back there he did. This warehouse was the stage for Ouma, where he received standing ovations one after another. Until the applause gradually lowered in volume, until… until…

Now that he thought about it, Ouma wasn't so sure why he kept coming back to an empty black space. With nothing, he could come back to. With  _nobody,_ he could come back to.

With―

The lock on the handle rattled. Once. Twice.

_How the hell―_

"Whoever you are in there… Please… Let me in." A decidedly male voice, close to blubbering, sounded just outside the warehouse. "I couldn't go like that… I have so much to live for!… I don't wanna go down with nothing…"

The idea of exacting a second mercy inexplicably irked him. 

"What goes there?"

"Sir! Please! All I ask for is to hide in there for a night. Then I'll be gone! I'm completely unarmed, I swear!" 

_God, this kid is such a pain in the arse._

"Like hell I can believe some kid's words!" 

This was final. It isn't in him to show so much benignity. 

"You can. Just open a crack and look into my eyes―" He's, trying to push open the door in?! Ouma wanted to get out himself. "―you'll see I'm sincere."

_Who says such sentimental things―_

Ouma tried to swallow down his petulance.

But just like Pandora, Ouma can't resist the temptation of his curiosity.

He looked into the spyhole on the door from afar. He could barely descry those eyes, and yet… 

Those desperate, weathered eyes tell a story Ouma wanted to bask in.

"Get in. Now."

 

* * *

 

_Why did he help him?_

Corollas of thoughts blossom and undulate in his head, his mindtrip full of surprises and nonpareil inquiries. Introspection of his own actions and motivations, and inevitable brainwork on the teen he saved.

He is the one he saved earlier. The one who forced him to think about his own capacity for compassion. The one, and probably the only one, that will ever see kindness in him. 

Ouma contemplated the boy. His soft features were nothing like his panicked countenance right then. His soft eyelashes and breathing pattern spoke of a serenity Ouma himself longed for. How could he sleep so tight knowing the world was full of vicious monsters ready to rip his organs out for their own selfish benefits? Perhaps it was exhaustion.

Or it was the puerility that prompted him to say thanks to an intangible savior in the first place.

Ouma wanted to crack open that boy's head, to get the innocence and stuff it into himself. To feel like an actual child without fear or convictions. 

His face was getting too close―

"Um, Ouma-kun?"

Ouma self-consciously sat back, almost embarrassed in the knowledge that he was caught watching other people sleep. Then again, he could pass it for a joke. "Nothing! Thought there's a beetle on your face."

"Eh… Thank you?…" Saihara rubbed his eyes. "That's quite kind of you."

 _Me? Quite kind? Me having any semblance of kindness in me?_ Ouma wanted to laugh, if not for the fact that laughing in the middle of the night was like telling everyone you are fair game for the flesh trade...

"Huh, that's pretty nice of you to say," Ouma could almost feel a blush on his cheeks. Blushing? Ouma was getting sloppy. "nobody ever says stuff like that." 

 _What am I doing what am I doing what am I_ "You don't have any friend, like me?"

…

"Obviously not, my beloved Saihara-chan!" Saihara also blushed a bit, and maybe a bit annoyed at being called "Saihara" instead of "Shuuichi". "I have tons of friends, though they are more like followers to me! We love committing laughable crimes of any variety!"

"So, what do you guys like doing?"

"For example, we love getting onto trees and slingshot stones into passer-bys' eye! We also love pretending somebody doesn't exist for a whole week as a joke, and pretending we are doing magic tricks and taking away people's money, and we _love_ giving fellow wards more work time!"

Saihara looked a bit disgusted now.  _Good._ "Really?"

Time to break out the punchline! "It's just a lie! Saihara-chan is such a dumbie to believe that." 

Saihara doesn't look so amused anymore.  _Excellent!_ "You know… That's not so nice of you to tell lies like that."

"Why, would that matter to you in any way, shape or form that a stranger would lie to you with plaintive but ultimately useless bullshit?"

Ouma watched with delight as Saihara's eyes filled with exasperation, and he turned around, back to sleep.

Satisfied, Ouma himself went back to sleep as well, but not before he heard another line from Saihara. 

"Because I already considered you a friend."

 

* * *

 

Ouma awakened from the noises outside the warehouse.

_How?!_

"We know you are in there! Come out now!"

All he could do to not lose it right there remembering the trick he used last time. Micah's voice it is. "Who's out there?"

"Juvies! We are catching AWOLs and we know you are in there hiding! Quit putting up a fight and get out here!"

_Juvies don't speak like that._

"Nobody here's a bloody AWOL! Don't have no idea of what you talking about!"

 _Parts pirates. The parts pirates from last night._ Thoughts raced through Ouma's head, all improbable solutions, all of them courses of actions he deplored. 

Then he remembered.

_Saihara._

_No!_ Ouma nearly slaps himself. He wasn't going to let Saihara get found out. No way. He's  _not_ letting the only person who saw mercy in him go cruelly like this.

_Perhaps he could―right!_

"Saihara-chan! Wake up!"

With a yawn, Saihara rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What is it―"

"I need you to do something for me! See that little trapdoor there?" Ouma gestured to a small, round-shaped door barely big enough for a child to pass through. "I want you to take out the ropes in them."

Saihara quickly obliged. "Alright. Then?"

"Tie me up with those."

Saihara frowned. "Am I hearing an inappropriate joke?"

"No, it's for tricking those bastards out there." Ouma pointed to the door. That was probably the first time Saihara realized the predicament they were in. "Make it seem loose."

When Saihara was finished with it, he seemed more confused than ever. "What are you attempting here?"

"Come out yourselves or I'll come in with the tranq ready!"

 _Singular. That's better._ "Please…" Ouma started using his normal voice, though in an intentionally more panicked and croaky tone. "Stop this… I wanna go home…"

Saihara looked at the process, disconcerted. "I'm pretending to be a kidnap victim," Ouma elaborated, though he was sure that made him sound more like a crackpot than helping ease Saihara's abashment. "I would really appreciate it if you can help by hiding in there to ambush him in time."

 _He won't do it._ A tiny voice vociferated inside him.  _Who's stupid enough to stay instead of run? When did you grow so foolish?_

The door burst in. Saihara took to hiding in a cupboard in the corner.

"Police! Is it the police?" Ouma managed his tone to remain as unnerved as possible. 

The parts pirate cocked his head, examining Ouma's features.  _For how much I'm worth._ Ouma bit down the bitter comment before it came out.

He turned up the victim image. "I haven't eaten for two days… Will you…please help…"

The parts pirate looked confused. Then he recovered from it. "Oh… Sure! Juvies don't just catch AWOLs! There, I will―"

"Saihara-chan! Run!"

While the parts pirate was stunned, Ouma himself sprang into action, biting down hard on him. Saihara came back out and, instead of escaping as Ouma had predicted, struggled to tear the tranq gun away from him.

_Pang!_

Ouma's eyes rolled to the back, feeling his arms' muscles slackening. The last thing he saw was Saihara wrestling the tranq gun away and shooting the pirate point-blank, running away to freedom.

 

* * *

 

"He was a Juvey-cop."

Ouma gazed out of the landscape as the bus rolled on. The words didn't register at first. "How could he be?"

"Well, that sneaky bastard was pretending not to be a Juvey by exaggerating, specifically to catch us." Saihara ground his teeth together in frustration. "To think a detective like me wasn't clever enough to realize that sooner… I'm so sorry, Ouma-kun."

Ouma feigned disinterest, as he sneaked a few more glances to Saihara's way. "It's okay. I just…" 

"What is it?"

"… Nothing."

He wanted to do it. Ask Saihara why he stayed to make sure he's safe and doomed himself to unwinding, instead of taking the opportunity to leave.

But he couldn't. He knew he won't get a proper answer. And if he did, it won't be the whole truth.

 

* * *

 

_I couldn't figure him out._

Ouma thought his life being out of his control was the biggest riddle. That is objectively wrong. 

Saihara is.

"Ouma-kun, you couldn't possibly be that asinine," His grey eyes discern Ouma's countenance. Ouma knows Saihara is trying to figure him out too, but somehow it doesn't feel so. "why did you lead them to a hawker's stand when you know there would be problems?"

"Well, I'm just really hungry, Saihara-chan," Ouma prepares his barrage of tears. "Am I not allowed to act reckless, too? Am I not allowed to make mistakes?"

"You know that's not it." Saihara heaves a sigh. "You specified to me on our way to the library to watch out for hawkers' stands. You can't possibly fall for the same folly you warned me against."

 _Darn._ _Totally forget that._

"I don't exactly know why you go there, but it can't possibly be because you are suicidal or because you are stupid enough for that." 

"Let's leave it for now, Saihara-chan." Ouma flashes his best smile in an attempt to disarm Saihara's curiosity. 

Even though deep down he knows, the elephant in the room will be addressed again. 

But right now, it's true that they don't have any spare mind for chitchat. 

"You two, stop chattering." Maki's voice trembles with exhaustion. "Can't believe you two still have the nerve to talk while tied up."

Ouma would've retorted Maki loudly, but decides a calm tone would suffice. "Says the person who didn't warn us against conspicuously-placed food. _I'm_ the one who warned you against taking it―"

"I'm desperate! _We_ are all desperate!" Maki ululates, no longer able to withstand Ouma's censure. "It's not my fault! _Stop blaming me!_ "

"Jeez, I'm sorry, alright?" Ouma backs down, sensing everyone's resented glares at him. But that's not really what stops him.

What stops him are Saihara's pleading glances at him.

And the parts pirate―who Ouma nicknamed "Buckteeth"―interacting with a cream-haired girl, obviously their own age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Writing Ouma's chapter is quite a ride. 
> 
> I'd be honest with you guys, I actually spent 9 days on this (starting from the 19th and including today). But I can explain! This whole week my soul totally died just trying to finish that bloody annoying school assignment. Hence the lateness (though I guess it's not that late in terms of a long fic?)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! It's a lot of fun writing Ouma, and hopefully I portray him accurately enough. So that's all for now! Until then, stay true and stay whole
> 
> PS. Yes I'm totally being a nerd with the tagline :-P


	10. 5―Toujou

The first thing that strikes Toujou as "dangerous" is how elusive the location of the storage house is.

"Should we… Really go in?" Momota asks, his voice uncharacteristically unsteady and unsure.

"We shouldn't, but rationality and logic have long abandoned us," Ryouma turns to Toujou. "So? What do you think?"

Toujou squints against the sunlight. The town has boring houses (which insults Toujou's sense of architecture sensibilities). But this abandoned factory does look like somewhere they could take a break in, so Toujou supposes she could handle staying in an aesthetically-offensive place.

Navigating for the ADR cathedral has taken quite a toll on them―stuck in a rural area with no idea where they are at all, actually stumbling upon parents who want to sell their own children to traffickers…

Toujou shakes her head. To clear it, or to forget about the absurdity they have encountered, Toujou isn't sure. Toujou isn't sure about a lot of things nowadays.

"Yeah, let's stay here for now." Toujou takes a step forward―

"Wait." Ryouma whispers. Despite his short stature, Toujou notes with amuse, Ryouma does command some air of assertiveness. "Can you hear that?"

Everyone quiets down. Gradually, everyone could hear indistinct, though decidedly human voices permeating the factory and into their ears. Toujou attempts to decipher those unintelligible, muffled gibbering coming out from the factory. 

"Somebody's here. But who?" Kaito wonders out loud.

"Not a lot of ways of knowing that, other than just going in." Shinguuji suggests.

"But… Noises like these, sound like…" Toujou desperately tries to pin down the memory that matches these babbles. Like… Like…

"… As if there are kidnap victims inside. Captured AWOLs."

She should know it. She, of all people, should know that. After all, hasn't she always heard those incessant implorations and desperate orisons herself―

"Shut up."

Ryouma frowns. "Toujou… You okay?"

Realizing she has outwardly said that, Toujou strives to maintain her calm composure. "I'm alright. So, since it's most possibly a place of storage for parts pirates…"

The words die on her tongue. Just like that. What is she thinking anyway, to save those kids?

"I say we go right in and help those kids inside! Right?" Kaito is yelling. Again. 

Better pacify him first. "No, Kaito-san, for the last time, we can't just barge right in." So what? What to do? The voices drill holes in Toujou's head until she's sure those crevices are dripping with her sense of self as she fails, again and again…

"… Let's go back to the car first." And that is final. Toujou ignores Kaito's indignant gasps, Ryouma's questioning glances, and Shinguuji's mumbling, and strides straight back to the car. A sanctuary that could shield her from the world outside, but not shield her from those intrusive, incongruous whispers.

 

* * *

 

As Toujou laid breathless on the hospital bed, mind unwiring into a million streams, she listened to the conversation between her father and her maternal uncle. Snippets of it came to her, snippets not enough to paint a full picture with.

"You know that can help…" "I can't! I won't…" "Would you rather her die?" "… I can't compromise my own moral standards…" "Those are nothing to a potential death…" 

But even when the conversation was fleeting, Toujou could guess the gist of it.

She was dying of lung cancer. No doubt about it.

The doubt came in the fact of how it could be healed. In this time and age, replacing a faulty organ with a healthy one is no difficulty at all. 

The difficulty came in about the source of the organ. It could be a lung from somebody recently died from brain death, who would perfectly qualify for an organ transplantation. 

Or it could come from a teenager recently unwound. 

The choice should be simple. Factoring in the fact that Toujou's relative was an upstanding parts pirate, the healthy lungs from a teen could be easily obtained. It was the Toujou family's sense of moral that was the problem. It was _Toujou's own_ moral that was the problem.

Toujou's mother had come to her without notifying her father, privately trying to change her daughter's mind in the face of tragedy.

_Kirumi, please. It's an organ. It won't hurt anyone._

_It hurt the very person who unwillingly gave it away. That person wasn't even a_ tithe,  _at the very least. I accept nothing from an unwilling donor._ Toujou articulated, and that was final, her own mother's tears won't stop her.

Toujou couldn't scavenge any dignity left for her when she found herself breathing again. Her lungs clearly healthy, her lungs clearly  _not hers._

 

* * *

 

The bitter taste of that subtle betrayal still flooded her mind as she recalls the event, the very beginning of her guilt. The reason she couldn't sleep tight.

But lying in the car insomniac isn't only her thing, apparently.

"Not sleeping at all, Toujou?" Ryouma queries from the backseat, and Toujou reluctantly drops her facade with a nod. "Yeah. Not tired."

"Is it your body that's restless, or your mind?" The question is a surprise. Toujou is no psychology analyst, but she still had not expected such thing from somebody taciturn like Ryouma. "Mind, actually."

"Let me guess, something about the factory bothers you." 

Toujou finds herself conceding with a nod, again. "That's true."

"Is it something that someone as lowly as me can console you on?"

"You are not lowly, Ryouma-san. I do have no idea why you would say such absurd thing. As for consolation," Toujou embraces herself. Against what, she doesn't know either. "maybe nobody can."

"We all have demons of our own." The finality of Ryouma's statement makes Toujou's stomach drop. "Like you, I'm plagued with guilt."

That takes her off guard. "What do you know?"

"Don't get so accusatory, Toujou," Ryouma flips the "cigarette" over in his hand. "I know that feeling. Of guilt. We all have abandoned our own moral code sometime in our lifes to achieve something we want. Maybe something we don't actually need or want in the end."

"I can't exactly say you know, then." Toujou almost feels relieved at the false empathy Ryouma feels for her. "My feelings are rooted in something… Deeper. More unforgivable."

Ryouma snorts, in a vaguely sarcastic way. "If I ever let you guys know what I have gone through, remind me to compete with other people's tragic backstories." Then he turns over his back, going back to sleep. 

Toujou attempts the same. To very little avail.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, I know you guys did great the last time, but this time it's a _real_ parts pirate." The prep talk is only starting and Toujou has no idea how she can keep it together, what with everyone else squirming in discomfort from the sunlight. "You guys have to act more cautious."

"Toujou, based on your previous 'job'… Do you have any idea who might be inside?" Ryouma inquires.

"Actually I do," Toujou takes out her little leather-cover notebook. She flips it open, frantically searching for the right page. 

"There… Quinn―that's the guy I worked for that caught you guys in the first place―mentions coming to this town to meet his Burmese contact, a guy called Adrian."

"So, is there anything we need to mind specifically?" Shinguuji canvases in his unbelievably soft voice. He points to Kaito. "Does any of us need to keep watch of him?"

"Hey! I'm not that useless!" Kaito protests. "I can still do stuff! Like pretending to be the hostage…"

Toujou's eyes light up at that. 

"Wait. Kaito-san, you can help us," Kaito looks baffled, but both Ryouma and Shinguuji seem caught up enough. "but I don't think you'll like it."

 

* * *

 

Toujou prepares her speech. It has to be immaculate, so that the pirate inside would trust her absolutely.

The text message has to be perfect, too. They find a secure spot, and text out the bait:

_adrian, u dipshit. can't believe you get that many awols and didnt tell us at all?! im sending my maid with another one there. better have enough space for that little shit. quite an unrestrained piece of shit it is_

_quinn_

Toujou knows it's perfect. She has served that guy long enough to know how he writes messages, so it'll definitely work out.

( _of course it'll work out. you have been complacent in their sins for so long, haven't you? you're lucky you have a chance to redeem yourself―_ )

Toujou realizes she needs to stop. The  _voice_ has to stop. ( _not that the consciousness can stop what's happening in the subconsciousness, right?_ )

She turns back to the others. "We are going in now. Kaito, keep your thrashing. Make yourself look as angry as before."

"Roger." Kaito assents. Then he goes back to the thrashing.

Toujou knocks on the door, three quick raps to notify the pirate inside. 

Instead of "Adrian", a girl with pink hair and a poncho appears. "Is it Toujou Kirumi?"

Toujou reins in her surprise. "Yes. I brought another good from Quinn."

"Come on in, Adrian's waiting for you." Poncho girl gestures them to follow her after double-checking.

Deeper into the rabbit hole they go. Toujou surveys the ruined factory, examining for possible escape routes. 

"Help…"

Toujou freezes internally.  _It's the AWOLs._ Her mind runs in a million directions, nothing relatively useful to her at the moment. 

"Here he is."

Toujou anchors herself back. Up ahead, a man in his thirties, wearing a red khaki and t-shirt approaches the quartet.

"It's been some time, Kirumi!" Adrian's deceptively bright smile greets her, conveniently ignoring the trio behind her. "How's Quinn doing?"

"Well, he's doing great, just wanna take a break after the previous haul," Toujou unsheathes her own best weapon. The remarkably "charming" smile that makes Quinn choose her to be his assistant in the first place. "But this guy is quite a fiercely annoying one, so he decides to just send out me and a few of his lackeys to get him to you." At last she gestures to them.

Adrian shifts his focus to Ryouma and Shinguuji, who are gripping a ferocious Kaito in ropes.

"Let me go! You sickos will get what's coming for you! Fucking bastards!" Kaito doesn't let up in his performance. 

A croaky, almost adenoidal laugh sounds in the back of Adrian's throat. "Don't you worry, sweetheart. You'll fit right in here."

Kaito spits at him. 

( _oh god what the fuck are you doing of all things you can do you have to do that? kaito you dumb fuck for fuck's sake for fuck's sake for fuck's―_ )

A slap lands on his face immediately. 

"Treat this as a warning, boy." Adrian's white teeth flash an illustrative exhort, sending chills down  _Toujou's_ spine. "Don't think I'm like one of those nannies out there. I ain't give a shit if you have injuries. I'll just cover it up."

Toujou sees a glimmer of true fear in Kaito's eyes, then they switch back to defiance.

"Whatevs."

Toujou releases a quiet sigh in relief.

She prays that Kaito keep his mouth shut. Other kids maybe making noises as well, but Kaito poses a challenge of sorts with his actions. 

If he does any more particularly rebellious thing, Toujou doesn't just fear that their plan would be ruined. But that Kaito may not come out of this in one piece.

 

* * *

 

_the kid keeps looking at me. won't stop doing that. that glare says hate but really it shows fear and desperation. fear that they will be torn apart treated as nothing but cargo and some rich guy's door to better health and eternal youth and some filthy thug's way to get more cash. it's the kind of look i have once the look i have when they signed the surgery paper when they signed the contract that binds me to them fucking pirates. garbage that think_ we  _are the scum of the earth. things shouldn't go like that but it goes like that and if i don't keep my hands clean my mind clear and pretending to be okay i'll unravel just like them just like papier-mâché―_

"Wake up! Wake the fuck up Toujou!"

The exclamation draw Toujou back to reality. When had she started freaking out? Why had she done that?

"What is it? What is it now?" She musters enough courage to speak again.

Ryouma and Shinguuji look reluctant to speak, like they're going to give an eulogy for a dear friend that just passed away.

"What is it!" She screams.

Ryouma finally speaks. "They are gone. Kaito, that Adrian guy. They are all gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujou's chapter has been quite erratic surprisingly @_@
> 
> Idk if it shows but along the way Toujou is written with intrusive thoughts and anxiety. Like she seems she had it together but not really. I thought canon!Toujou is just like "I got this" all the time, but I also don't want her to end up being too perfect, so I roll with the idea. 
> 
> Also there's finally a character based on a beta! She's Maki 1B: http://pm1.narvii.com/6445/4a7f8e1b34e84d3def277fb2dc8fabe66058887a_hq.jpg
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! I may go onto hiatus a bit since my final is coming. But maybe still a few short chapters. So until then, stay true and stay whole.


	11. 6―Runaway state ward

She has no name, as far as she is concerned. Or a soul, for that matter.

She still can't believe she has compromised her own moral standard for survival. Following that line of logic, she definitely had no soul, right?

"You've done good, kid. Much more useful than most little kids nowadays can be." The parts pirate, Adrian, grins to the eyeteeth. "I honestly didn't thought someone would sell out their own old friend and helps a parts pirate that much. You are quite despicable."

She remains silent. 

"Can't believe that idiot Quinn actually trust a kid to help him for that long and then  _unwind_ them. Is he really that stupid?" Adrian continues his monologue. "I mean, if I were Toujou, I'd flip my shit too. Good thing he's in prison. Less competition and no longer seeing that stupid face? Good job Toujou, although it wasn't as good when you tried to cover that up."

"So… It's true?…"

"Yes!" Adrian's enthusiasm to her question sickens her. "I can tell Toujou is the one who turned him in. That Toujou chick is clever, trying to play me, but not that good! We parts pirates have a communication system. I know Quinn's found guilty ages ago!"

"So… For now…"

Adrian gestures her away. "Go now! You did a great job assisting me. Go take a break or whatever that you want to do."

She exits the room, searching for a spot to brood and feel horrible. So that she could feel like she still had remnants of a soul.

* * *

"Hey you you you! Get back here!" She flinched at the grating, hoarse voice. She reluctantly turned and go.

Before a girl in red garment grabbed her.

"Hurry! We have to go back! Or else they'll abandon us too." Red girl instructed. "By the way, my name is Maki."

* * *

And so she stuck with Maki. At every moment and place. And everything was perfect.

Until the StaHo had to cut costs.

"Remember, you have to do your performance perfectly, or you're a goner." Maki's routine was pure perfection even when she might had been distracted by the conversation they were having. 

She didn't only have Maki, but another friend. A kid with access to the StaHo's records of their decisions. Records of who they were sending to hell. 

But the records said she's nearly at the bottom. Unless there were another kid kicked down, she would be unwound.

So she laced a kid's food that night with laxative, in the hopes that somebody would fail spectacularly and becomes her ticket to safety.

* * *

Relief seeped out of her as she realized Maki was adopted before the bus to harvest camp started engine. 

But at what cost?

"You… I believe in you." Maki wasn't even crying. That was the most horrifying thing. "And you did this to me. You fed me laxative?"

"I… I―"

"No explanation." Maki slung her bag onto her shoulder. The glare pierced her essence. "I won't forget this. I won't forgive you."

* * *

But this time was the most despicable act of them all.

The only thing she could say is that she wasn't voluntarily guilty. But what does that change? At the end of the day, she had still helped that evil parts pirate out of fears for her own physical unity, to the promise that she could become his assistant to escape her predetermined fate. 

That doesn't change the fact that she helped him to trap Maki (worse, with her friends) to another demise.

The only thing she could do is to try redeeming herself.


	12. TVBC EP. 7―In the depths of the Devil's clutch, Part Ⅰ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! It's been some time! My finals are about to end, so I took the time to write these two chapters. I do my best not to let any fic idle for too long :)

The Victorblood Chronicles

← EP. 6           

Seventh Transcript: In the depths of the Devil's clutch, Part Ⅰ

[In 201X, the United States of America concludes the Heartland War with the signing of the Bill of Life. This act confirms that all life cannot be violated between conception and the age of 13.

However, for parents not wanting anything to do with their children, there is still a way out: the retroactive abortion, also known as "unwinding", which can legally dismantle 99.4% of a body.

The practice becomes popular, but what is left for those AWOL Unwinds? Do they go silently, or fight their fate with all of their might?

The Chronicles detailing these victors―the lives they have led, the blood they have shed―at life shall reveal the fates of children abandoned by their own world. Literally.

Below is a transcript of the seventh episode in video format. For the transcript of the adaptive podcast, please check this link.]

* * *

[INT. "THE DEVIL ROADSTER" TRUCK - DAY]

[UNNAMED GIRL walks into the third compartment, which contains KAEDE, KAITO and MAKI]

UNNAMED GIRL: Psst. Harukawa-san?

[Maki stomps up to the Unnamed Girl's face and spits at her.]

MAKI: Don't "Harukawa-san" me. I did all I could for you, and what did you give me back? Nearly dooming me to unwinding, and now you're back to the same antics? Do you have no shame?

UG: Please, Harukawa-san―

MAKI: You have no right to utter my name at all! Leave! (Pace to back and stop speaking.)

[Unnamed Girl starts crying.]

UG: You… You were so kind to me… But I!… (Sob.) I was really scared, but I swear the laxative wasn't for you!

[Maki ignores her.]

UG: This time… It was an accident too! That Adrian guy told me that he would leave me alone if I help him get more AWOLs. It was just leaving a paper saying that there were food up ahead, and my job is done! I didn't know it would be you!

[Maki continues to ignore her.]

KAITO: Hey… Your friend is apologizing to you! At least give her a response!

[Maki says nothing.]

KAITO: How can you be so cruel to a poor girl's tears!

MAKI: (Angrily whisper.) I'm cruel? I'm cruel? Who is the one that leads us to this trap? Who is the one?

KAEDE: Guys, calm down at least… That pirate will hear us at this rate.

MAKI: It's best he does so! So he could know a traitorous [redacted] is amongst his ranks! So that he could―

UG: I'm here to redeem myself. I will get you guys out. 

MAKI: (Snarl.) You think you can do that? Maybe it's just another trap. Third time's the charm, isn't it?

KAEDE: Wait… Maybe she really feels guilty. I mean, her looks just now are sincere.

[Maki turns away and is quiet again.]

KAITO: Tell us about it, please.

[Cuts to "THE DEVIL ROADSTER" TRUCK'S SECOND COMPARTMENT - DAY]

[Shuuichi is struggling to break the ropes around his wrists.]

SHUUICHI: [redacted]. These compartments seem to be sound-proof. Even if we yell, it's doubtful that anybody outside will hear anything.

KOKICHI: Hmm. No wonder that guy doesn't even bother to cover our mouths. Bet he's a sadistic [redacted] who enjoy our whining. Nishishi.

GONTA: Now is not the time to joke! Gonta thinks only cooperation can get everyone out!

KOKICHI: No duh, boy. 

[Gonta turns to Himiko, who is struggling to scratch her legs with her bound hands.]

KOKICHI: God, scratching your own [redacted] legs are not going to make any magic appear and [redacted]! Stop it already!

GONTA: It's not that! Himiko-san lost her pigeon ball.

KOKICHI: … Pigeon ball.

GONTA: It's Himiko-san's stimming tool. But Gonta thinks Himiko-san has lost it sometime during the journey…

SHUUICHI: So that's why Himiko-san has resorted to scratching her own arm?

GONTA: That's right.

[Shuuichi dips his head, until his hat falls off.]

SHUUICHI: Sorry that I don't have anything else… But I hope Himiko-san can use my hat for the time being.

HIMIKO: (Murmur.) Thank you… (Silence. Starts scratching Shuuichi's hat in earnest.)

KOKICHI: (Whisper happily.) Oooh, Saihara-chan. Quite a sweetheart you are, huh?

SHUUICHI: That's basic human decency. Nothing to praise about, really.

KOKICHI: Nishishi. If I ever become a dependent little [redacted], I wonder will Saihara-chan take care of me?

SHUUICHI: Ouma-kun! Don't use such coarse language!

KOKICHI: Why does that matter? I'm an evil supreme leader, of course I would commit evil acts like these! This is actually like, on the lowest level of all evil acts! 

GONTA: Gonta thinks Ouma-san should watch his actions as well! 

SHUUICHI: Please, Ouma-kun… We are all stuck in this quagmire. We can't argue like this.

KOKICHI: Argue? I did not start the argument. I just asked if Saihara-chan would take care of me if I were a [redacted] only!

SHUUICHI: Ouma-kun… Let's not derail ourselves from all the planning. We really should think about what to do now that we are separated from Akamatsu-san and Harukawa-san. 

[INTERMISSION]

[Previous scene fades; the scene is now in FREEDOM TOWNSHIP, MICHIGAN - DAY]

[Tsumugi, Tenko and Angie are heading towards a bus station.]

ANGIE: Is it really safe to board a bus now?

TSUMUGI: It's just a one-way trip, Angie. I'm sure we will be alright.

TENKO: If anyone tries to hurt you, Tenko will beat them away!

[A bus approaches. The trio board the bus and find a spot on the second deck to sit.]

[Other passengers go up and cast judging glances at the trio.]

TENKO: Hmm… Tenko thinks it might be a bad idea when we stand out so much now…

TSUMUGI: They just think anime cosplays are still strange out here is all, Tenko! We'll be alright.

[A young child approaches Tsumugi. They point at Tsumugi and makes exaggerated gestures.]

CHILD: Mama! I want to be just like her!

CHILD'S MOTHER: Absolutely not, Charlie! Boys don't wear dresses!

TSUMUGI: (Scowl.) I'm no mother myself, but I'm rather certain in this time and age, boys can wear dresses!

CM: It's all thanks to teens like you that our country is falling apart!

TSUMUGI: You honestly think teens dressing up as fictional characters are the reason this country is falling apart? Oh well, the truth is it's people like you―

CM: Don't use such a tone, young lady! 

TENKO: Who are you to criticize us like this? We are just kids trying to get through a bus ride peacefully! Lay off!

CM: Like hell I'll let―

[Angie starts whimpering.]

ANGIE: Tsumugi-chan! Angie is so sorry! Angie didn't thought her own selfish wishes would lead to harassment!

TENKO: (Whisper confusedly.) Angie?…

ANGIE: Angie just wants some friends to go to group therapy with her! Angie didn't ask for cancer or people who say mean things about her friends! Angie is so sorry!

[Other passengers start pointing and booing at the child's mother.]

CM: Uhh… I'm sorry, alright? Charlie, this is our stop. (Gets off of bus.)

TSUMUGI: (Whisper.) That was brilliant, Angie! It looks you have learnt my craft!

ANGIE: (Giggle.) Angie knows it's always important to stay in the right so others will rally for us, right?

TENKO: That's really clever! Tenko wishes she was as clever when she ran away…

TSUMUGI: It's alright, Tenko. If Angie can learn, so will you!

TENKO: Alright! Tenko will work hard too!

[INTERMISSION]

[Previous scene fades; the scene is now in UNKNOWN B&B - DAY.]

RYOUMA: Well, what do we do now? Our original plan is in shambles.

TOUJOU: I… I don't know. This is too stressful for me… For all of us…

SHINGUUJI: I… Forgot to mention an important thing.

RYOUMA: (Skeptical.) What is it?

SHINGUUJI: Well, um… (A short period of awkward silence.) I have put a tracker on Kaito-kun.

TOUJOU: How? How do you?

SHINGUUJI: You remember those trackers you discard of from the car and that Quinn pirate guy? I reserve one of those. I heard about your plan on letting Kaito into the factory as a hostage, but I was worried that guy wasn't as stupid as the Quinn guy, so…

RYOUMA: So you place a tracker on Kaito, just in case any bad thing happens.

SHINGUUJI: That's the gist of it.

TOUJOU: (Facial expression slowly going from panic to gradual relief.) Oh. Oh. Thank the saints you are here with us, Shinguuji-san.

RYOUMA: I must concede that this was brilliant.

SHINGUUJI: (Tug mask higher.) Thank―Thank you.

TOUJOU: Alright. We follow where Kaito's tracker leads us, then we'll recreate our plan!

[INTERMISSION]

[Previous scene fades; the scene is now in "THE DEVIL ROADSTER" TRUCK'S THIRD COMPARTMENT - NIGHT]

[Unnamed Girl comes back to the third compartment.]

UG: He's asleep. We should be able to act now. So, basically, the plan is to get out at midnight. He'll be sleeping like a log, so he won't notice everything that much. He won't be able to guess that I'd rebel now. I'll cut through these ropes and guide you guys out.

MAKI: What's in it for you?

UG: I… I will come along with you.

MAKI: Ha. No.

KAITO: You are being unreasonable, harumaki*. She's going to save you and all she asks is to come along. Who are we to deny that?

(*Note: The word "harumaki" means "spring rolls" in Japanese. It is presumably a nickname for the character Maki Harukawa.)

MAKI: Of course she can. Maybe she can just leave now without taking us too, so why not? I could only sense ulterior motives.

KAITO: (Make an exasperated sound.) God!… Why are you so stubborn and unforgiving?

KAEDE: Well… Maybe Harukawa-san just really wants to go back to everyone else. Gonta, Shuuichi, Himiko and Ouma, they are our travel companions. We are friends, you know? And friends look out for each other.

MAKI: … On second thoughts, let's leave. 

KAEDE: Huh?!

MAKI: I mean, I always thought that Ouma guy is up to something… Gonta is too naive, Himiko is a low-cortical, and maybe Shuuichi is alright but he acts too conspicuous. 

KAEDE: But―But they did help us―

MAKI: So what? This is a everyone-watch-for-your-own-back world. Surely they could take care of themselves. Let's just leave now.

KAEDE: I wouldn't allow that! Either we leave together, or nobody leaves!

UG: I don't know what you are thinking, but we should leave. What that Adrian guy has in store for us… It couldn't be pleasant in any manner.

MAKI: Well, I'm in. Let's just go. (Stand up and walk towards the door.)

UG: Alright. (Unlock the door and step outside.) Follow me.

[The quartet walk outside of the compartment, following Unnamed Girl to the back of the truck.]

UG: There, just ahead―

ADRIAN: Leaving so soon?

[The quartet turn around in shock.]

ADRIAN: I really should've thought what you'd do, hmm? Obviously there's no way you'll just sit around waiting to go to the Freakshow. 

MAKI: Freakshow?

ADRIAN: Anyway. (Take out his tranq gun.) None of you are―

[Kaito leaps onto Adrian. He aims a fist at Adrian, which Adrian attempts to counter but fails.]

KAITO: I'll handle him! Open the door now!

[Unnamed Girl rushes to the door and twists in the key. The door opens.]

UG: Come on! We can now―

[Maki knocks Unnamed Girl out.]

KAEDE: Harukawa-san? What are you doing?

MAKI: (Yell towards Kaito's direction.) We are leaving! 

[Kaito tries to get up, but Adrian grabs onto his jacket and rips it off of Kaito.]

ADRIAN: You are not going anywhere!

[Kaito grabs the tranq gun away and aims it at Adrian.]

KAITO: Light's out, [redacted]. (Fire into Adrian's neck.)

[Adrian faints.]

MAKI: (Grip Kaede's hand.) Leave that [redacted] behind. Let's just go!

[Maki pulls Kaede out of the truck with her, with Kaito following them close behind.]

[End of Transcript.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD: **********

**WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO?_**

>VIEW DELETED SCENE

VIEW TVBC TRANSCRIPTS

EDIT CHARACTER PROFILES

VIEW CONTACT

LOG OUT

**ENTER LOG NUMBER: 01_**

**ACCESS [DELETED SCENE #01]?_**

>Y 

N 

**ACCESSING_**

[Below is the transcript of Deleted Scene #01]

[INT. "THE DEVIL ROADSTER" TRUCK'S SECOND COMPARTMENT - NIGHT]

[Himiko and Gonta are sleeping side by side. Ouma and Shuuichi are obviously still awake.]

OUMA: Saihara-chan, I can't be the only one who sees anything wrong with this, right?

SHUUICHI: … I don't understand.

OUMA: Nishishi, it's in your nature as a detective to see what's wrong about this whole scenario, right? Certainly, at the very least, Saihara-chan can hear Akamatsu-chan, Harukawa-chan, and that spiky purple head guy fighting against Buckteeth and leaving us behind, right?

SHUUICHI: That does bring a question… How come we can hear it? Shouldn't the compartment be sound-proof?

OUMA: Well, we did establish earlier that the truck is sound-proof, but we don't actually have any evidence that its interior is.

SHUUICHI: Even so, why was that Adrian guy so easily beaten? Judging from the sound outside, it doesn't seem to take much of that space guy to beat him down. They don't seem to have any element of surprise or any other particular advantage, considering space guy just leapt onto him, and Adrian should be healthier than an average AWOL.

OUMA: Exactly! I think there's another thing here though; if Buckteeth just wants to stop them, as kidnappers often do with their hostages, why would he so explicitly mention a threat? Wouldn't most kidnappers just try honeycoating the truth to make them stay? It's almost like Buckteeth is giving them incentives to run. Almost like he  _wants_ them to run.

SHUUICHI: Everything is obscured… The more we dig in to this mystery, the more plot holes we find… On the other hand though, it's really amazing for you to discover so much, Ouma-kun.

OUMA: (Blush a little.) That's―That's nothing! I think you are pretty great, too.

SHUUICHI: Now that Harukawa-san and Akamatsu-san are gone, we'll have to rely on one another until we meet again.

OUMA: … Do you really think they will see us again?

SHUUICHI: (Answer somewhat hesitantly) Of course. Let's just sleep now.

[End of Transcript.]

.

.

.

.

.

**WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO?_**

VIEW DELETED SCENE

VIEW TVBC TRANSCRIPTS

>EDIT CHARACTER PROFILES

VIEW CONTACT

LOG OUT

**ENTER PROFILE NUMBER: 04 & 07_**

**ACCESSING_**

**CHANGE BOTH PROFILE SETTINGS FROM "NORMAL" TO "POTENTIAL THREAT"?_**

>Y

N

**PROCESSING_**

**THE SETTINGS OF PROFILES 04 & 07 ARE CHANGED TO "POTENTIAL THREAT"_**

**WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO?_**

VIEW DELETED SCENE

VIEW TVBC TRANSCRIPTS

EDIT CHARACTER PROFILES

VIEW CONTACT

>LOG OUT

**LOGGING OUT_**

**SUCCESSFULLY LOGGED OUT_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens………
> 
> Next chapter should be in Iruma's POV (I try to write out everyone's POV before starting to repeat), especially since it's about time we see more of the "truth"-seeking duo. So, until then, stay true and stay whole!


	13. 7―Iruma

Iruma knows she _doesn't know_ jack shit about any kind of truth, but listening to this cabbage-avocado kid talks away another minute about the "truth" annoys her.

"Hang on, my notebook's written in codes," Avocado mumbles away,  _again._ If she has to listen to more of his entirely useless jumble of words she may just throw another flash bomb at him. (She still has a stash!)

"Fuck my life, what the hell kind of cryptogram system did I use this time?" Avocado leafs through another bunch of pages. Iruma pokes her head in to read as well:

 *.↓←.↓.↓→.↓←←.↓←↓.↓←→.↓←↓↓↓.↓←→.↓↓.↓←.↓.↓→↓↓→.↓→↓→...↓←←.↓→←...↓←↓.↓←←↓→→.↓↓.↓←↓↓→.↓→↓↓→.↓→↓.↓→.↓←↓↓→.↓←↓↓→.↓←↓←...

"Oh for fuck's sake! Who the fuck uses arrows to replace letters?" Iruma is ready to chew him out. "Can't you use a simpler one?"

"If it's any simpler, those…… Will understand it!" There Avocado goes again! With his hilarious memory lapses. 

"Just why the hell can't you remember whoever is hunting us, and this 'truth' you've been rambling about?"

And just as before, Avocado immediately covers his head and winces in agony. 

…… Why can't she be stuck with a more competent truth-seeker?

 

* * *

 

"Okay, whatever, let's just take a break somewhere first." Iruma drags a protesting Avocado into the nearest McDonald's she can find.

"C'mon, I have money! Even secret bank accounts. We'll be just fine." 

Avocado seems compelled to keep up the argument, and probably would have if not for his stomach grumbling all of a sudden. Then he just reluctantly gives up.

"Alright, what do you want?"

No response. Iruma looks over to Avocado, who, instead of reading the menu, is watching a kid at a different table intensely.

"Ehhh, what is it again―" Pause. Backtrack.

Iruma stares at the same kid Avocado is (very stealthily, aren't you Avocado) looking at. Some tables away, the kid they focus on is gobbling down a few burgers. Everyone else around all seems inconspicuous enough.

"Nothing interesting there like the menu, you dungus! Come the fuck back!"

Avocado reluctantly turns back to the menu, before chattering away (again!). "Why were you in the harvest camp there?"

"The beautiful genius Iruma Miu has no business about unwinding there, I'm just fixing up a machine for them."

Yet, when the words come out, Iruma can't help feeling the whole scenario she just spells out is off-putting. "Wait. Why don't they just ask some of their own personnel for that? Surely they have personnel clever enough to fix up some minor issues, shouldn't they?"

"This whole suspicious business may be related to what I'm looking for, too." Avocado takes a sip of his lemon ice tea and continues (still not inconspicuous, boy) writing into the notebook. "That two letters should be 'is'… And no doubt those letters are encrypted to the tree one where it branches to left, right, middle… But what is?…"

"Hey, don't leave me out cold! How are we related at all?"

Avocado has a mischievous smile on his face, like a parent who finally captures their unruly child's attention.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like that definitely has something to do with unwinding, just like me."

"Just like the truth you are looking for?" Iruma is feeling increasingly frustrated about their situation.

"Yea, that. But I can't say I have an inkling of an idea about it yet. Since, you know, my whole notebook's in codes that I haven't cracked yet."

"Tch! So we are just pacing in circles again."

Avocado scrutinizes her then, and Iruma nearly wants to leave her seat to evade that gaze. "Wh―What?"

"Let's not talk about me now. Let's talk about _you._ " Avocado flips to a new page in his notebook. "Do you remember the full details of our encounter and subsequent escape from the harvest camp? And why don't they act panicked about it all?"

"Why aren't they panicked about that―pfft! That doesn't take a genius like me to answer that!" Iruma takes up two fries, miming them rushing away from the tray. "Only the two of us escaped! So, of course, they can't let the other Unwinds know about that, or else their rep would be undermined."

"Plus, we didn't escape from the Chop Shop. It's directly from the harvest camp's director office." Iruma now dips the two fries in ketchup and eat them up. "So no Unwinds would've seen what gone down. Maybe just heard noises but pretty sure those camp personnel would make up enough shit to cover it up.That's good for you though. You look awful while you were trying to run. Like pees-in-your-pants bad."

Iruma could distinctly make out Avocado erasing the last words she speaks, especially judging the exasperated expression he has on his face as he does so. She nearly laughs but has to remind herself they are runaways in public space. "So, does that help?"

"Well, so we know we are both runaways from, like, the people behind unwinding, rather than just unwinding itself. Perhaps we both know some background secrets?…" Avocado mutters, finally wholeheartedly enjoying the food they have.

Iruma continues eating her own food as well, taking a bite of a burger as she watches the TV in nonchalance. The news is replaying a car crash somewhere in Florida, caused by a Japanese girl taking hostage of a tithe and the entirety of a nearby StaHo bus emptying of state wards onto the highway. The girl, her hostage and everyone else involved just vanished into thin air. There aren't even any high-definition footage or pictures of the AWOLs.

This kind of news is so commonplace though, the whole society just gets desensitized to it. Iruma is pretty sure not many people would actually still care about stuff like this. After all, these are the Juvenile Authority's responsibility.

"Hey! You stop there!"

Iruma snaps her head up, to the sight of an unexpected occurrence involving the kid Avocado spies out earlier.

A man, in full Juvey-cop garb, grabs the burger gobbler roughly, yelling in his face. 

"The guy who treats you to this meal has confessed an AWOL presence, someone Jewish. Obviously, that would be you, right?" The Juvey-cop snarls, the kid in his grips quivering and yammering like an animal in captivity. "Verbally confirm you are Akiva Cohen."

The kid is crying now, but those tears mean nothing because all Iruma can see are people cheering the Juvey-cop and booing at the kid Akiva. "……… Yes, I am. But I'm not an Unwind! I swear!"

The Juvey-cop smiles such a vicious smile, Iruma can feel shivers down her spine. He takes out a triplicate, white, yellow and pink.

_Why doesn't that kid have the yellow copy? Did he kick AWOL before that?_

"Unwind, by the signing of this order, your parents and/or legal guardians have retroactively terminated your tenure, backdated to six days postconception, leaving you in violation of Existential Code 390. In light of this, you are hereby remanded to the Kentucky Juvenile Authority for summary division, also known as unwinding. Any rights previously granted to you by the county, state, or federal government as a citizen thereof are now officially and permanently revoked."

It's the standard words Juvey-rounders and, in this case, Juvey-cops who caught an AWOL, would say. But unlike the many other times Iruma hears those words, she feels something of an empathy link now. Why is it? She isn't an Unwind. 

_Maybe I'm not_ de jure,  _but I am_ de facto.

"Hey!"

She yells out before knowing she had done so.

"Mister! I'm afraid the kid you got is wrong!" Iruma stands up and strides towards the duo, watched by a puzzled audience of restaurant customers and an even more confused Avocado. "You don't catch kids with disabilities, right?"

"Why should I care? Catching AWOLs is my―"

"I'm afraid you should! What if somebody got this mental patient's brain tissues?" Iruma feels bad for the usage of words, but to keep up the facade, she continues nonetheless. "They definitely won't be happy about that now, would they?"

The Juvey-cop scowls at Iruma, who feels somewhat more riled due to the expression. Maybe she should do something to dismantle that ugly face first. "And who are you to say that, young lady? Perhaps you are just another divisional-risk teen about to get the unwind triplicate."

"Can you really say that to a teen who assists daily in a mental ward? A helpful citizen like me? I literally know this kid. Hey Akiva! Is the treatment helping with your anxiety?" Iruma's smile feels more and more likely to collapse any moment. But right on the fly, she whips out a forged certificate, the one for mental ward employment. (She had a ton of those, just in case!)

"How about I get you to my aunt's psychic ward, so you can see for yourself that this kid is a patient of hers?" She moves to open the restaurant's door, gesturing for them to follow her.

She watches in satisfaction as the Juvey-cop grunts in frustration and drags a now teary-eyed Akiva out the door, followed by an impressed Amami who gives her a thumbs-up.

 

* * *

 

They are around a corner on the street, somewhere deep in the residence complex, when the Juvey-cop spoke up. "So, where is the madhouse, genius?"

Before Iruma could open her mouth, Amami is already on the move. In the span of a second, Amami is already behind the Juvey-cop,

putting him in a choke-hold.

"What the fuck―" 

"Don't just stand there! Take your taser or whatever and help me!" Amami is quite lanky, but his choke-hold seems to be working. At least, as long as he has the advantage of surprise.

"Wait! Let me find it first." Despite them being somewhere ironically lacking in passer-by (it is a residence complex, right?), Iruma can feel the escalating tension.  _Oh God please don't let anybody happen to stumble past right now GOD―_

"Got it!" 

_Zap!_

The Juvey-cop lies on the ground, unconscious.

"Holy damn…" 

Iruma takes a deep breath, trying desperately to keep her breathing pattern regular again. Did they really just?…

"I don't know you two, but thank you!" 

In the heat of the moment, both Iruma and Amami forget about the kid, Akiva, who they are trying to save in the first place.

"Oh, it's nothing! We Unwinds have to look out for each other, right?" Amami replies cheerfully.

That's when Akiva says a truth they don't understand. "No offense, but… I really am not an Unwind."

 

* * *

 

What do you mean? You… Are not an Unwind?"

Akiva nods. "I don't know what that guy is saying either. I'm just, at worst, a divisional-risk teen."

"Then why would he take out a triplicate out of nowhere if your parents haven't signed the papers? Maybe," Damn. Here's where Iruma risks being hit. "They signed it but you don't know?"

"Impossible!" Akiva yells, and the duo immediately shushes him. He lowers his volume. "I mean, they just phoned me earlier that they have given up all thoughts about that. They definitely… Can't be that cruel right?"

Now Iruma feels ultra-bad about the accusation. "Well… Then how did that guy even know your name?"

"I wish I know too. Wait, I still don't know your names―"

"Hold on."

Amami grips Akiva's shoulder tightly, before grabbing something off his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Got it."

"What do you got?"

Amami looks at them, eyes radiating mischief. "This," He still won't open his fist, infuriatingly. "is our key to the truth."

 

* * *

 

It is in the evening when they finally eat enough and they are waiting for a train in a dark corner on the platform, that Iruma discovers with surprise that Amami isn't affected by the word "truth" anymore. "Yo Amami, you ain't got any headache anymore?"

"You don't call me 'Avocado' anymore?" The mischief never leaves his eyes. 

"Don't divert me from the topic! Just what did you get?"

Amami takes out the little plastic pocket where he puts in the mysterious object. 

Inside, the object is in clear sight. A jet-black… Microcamera?

"So basically some sicko stalker puts a microcamera onto the Jewish kid? That Juvey-cop, specifically?" Iruma finds the world she now lives in more and more baffling. "That guy wants the bug back in case people find out about it?"

"No. The truth is much more complex." Amami takes out his notebook, flipping frantically until a page with fewer codewords than usual appear.

Even in the dim light, Iruma can see clearly that the diagram on that page looks completely the same as the microcamera Amami captures earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Iruma is really OP. ;-)))))
> 
> DAMN this chapter is a bitch to write, since, y'know, no character in the original books are like Iruma and Amami in terms of their roles.
> 
> Sorry for disappearing a bit on the fic;;; I have been working on some other fics and this chapter is hard to write like I said, so I didn't update as much as before. (Not to mention the coding system!! Fuck it!!)
> 
> As apology, here's a bit of preview (??) of the Parts:
> 
> 1\. Breakout 
> 
> 2\. Trafficking
> 
> 3\. Transit
> 
> 4\. Graveyard
> 
> 5\. Unwinding
> 
> 6\. Half-truth
> 
> Epilogue: They
> 
> In the mean time, enjoy the brand new mystery the truth-seekers bring up in this chapter! Until then, stay true and stay whole!


	14. 8―Angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh I realize I made a mistake with chapter 12!! Basically Shirogane/Angie/Tenko have been to Freedom Township, MICHIGAN, not the one in Ohio. Curse America and their obsession with naming different places in different states with the same names!! 
> 
> I've amended the mistake, in case you are wondering why they are not in Akron yet. Sorry again!

Angie's God looks after her. Whenever Angie is unsure what choice she should make, God casts a light down onto the rightful verdict. Whenever Angie's parents ignore her, God speaks words of succor to her. Angie is loved by God.

Whether Angie's God looks after her friends, however, that is a matter up to debate.

"Um, Shirogane-san, please don't mind Tenko asking, but… Tenko thinks this route is not the right one!"

"But it has to be!" Tsumugi frantically looks through the map, making a marker here and there. "We took a bus from Freedom Township to Dearborn―Oh!"

Tsumugi takes off her glasses and squints at the map. After two minutes, she heaves quite the emotionally-charged sigh.

"What is it, Shirogane-san? Tenko does not mean to―"

"No! No, it's not your fault, Tenko, it's just," Tsumugi spreads the map out for her and Tenko's view. "I thought I remember right, but it's only after getting the map that I realize…"

Both Angie and Tenko look down on the map. Marked in bright red, Tsumugi had scribbled out a route between two points, the one with a star that is Akron, and the one with a diamond around it the Freedom Township. But then Angie examines the map closer.

"Angie sees! Angie can see that she and her friends have been going the opposite direction!" She presses two fingers down on the points. "Angie and Company should have gone through I-90 from Toledo directly to Akron, but they have taken a bus to Freedom Township in Michigan instead of Freedom Township in Ohio, hence why they are quite lost now!"

"I'm so sorry guys," Tsumugi crosses her arms to the front, visibly distressed. "Can't believe I still have the guts to be the navigator."

"Don't worry! Shirogane-san!" Tenko points towards a bus stop in distance. "Tenko thinks another bus ride, this time in the right direction, will definitely solve the issue!"

"But…" Tsumugi starts ruffling through her pockets. "We are running out of money, even for bus rides. Maybe we should go on foot for a bit before I pickpocket some decently rich guy."

"Angie's God says that they wholeheartedly agree!" Angie claps her hands together in joy. Though much more quietly, considering how powerful clapping is at this time and age.

"Then let's get there! To Akron!"

"To Akron!"

 

* * *

 

Angie's God didn't seem to approve of the sentiment in actuality.

"Hmm, there's no easy mark so far, huh?" Tsumugi mumbles to herself, her cosplay flaunted but definitely ignored. Whereas most people would take note of her exaggerated attire, most people in Dearborn don't seem to care at all. 

"Angie's God thinks that she and her friends should take a break first!" Despite the lush green neighborhood giving the town a sense of vibrancy, the summer heat is still unforgiving, and both Tenko and Tsumugi look dehydrated.

"But we don't have any money…"

"Angie's God says that there's homeless shelter up ahead!" Angie sprints forward, bouncing down the street in mock cheer as the other two follow close behind. 

Maybe Angie has thought wrong of her God after all! Otherwise, why would They show her a homeless shelter in this trying times?

The receptionist does seem decently surprised about Tsumugi's cosplay, but she keeps her mouth shut. "How may I help you?"

Tsumugi discreetly takes off the more preposterous parts of her cosplay and speaks in their stead. "We are looking for a place to take a short rest in. And maybe some food?"

 

* * *

 

The food court is rather empty today, though Angie has never gone into one in a homeless shelter, so she couldn't be sure. What she could be sure, though, is that her friends must feel blessed.

"It's been some time since Tenko gets any decent food!…" Tenko is on the brink of tears while she brings up the entire bowl to her face, all dining etiquette thrown to the wind.

"Angie tells you, her God will look after everyone!" Angie giggles, her own food ignored in favor of her pre-meal praying.

Tsumugi takes a tentative sip of the soup. "Speaking of Angie's God… How does He communicates through you, Angie?"

"They."

"I'm sorry?"

"Angie's God is not bound by gender binary, and use they/them pronouns!"

"That makes sense." Tsumugi rubs up against her arm. A period of awkward silence passes before she remembers her inquiry. "So, how do they?…"

"That is a miracle that follows Angie at birth!" Angie scoops up a spoonful of soup to herself. The soup tastes a bit plain, compared with what she used to have in her adoptive family, but Angie wholeheartedly enjoys this soup far more. "When Angie was born, her family knows that Angie is chosen by God, so they left her by the doorstep of another family."

"They―what?" Tenko drops the spoon onto the ground. It makes a loud clatter upon impact as if to hammer in the fact of just how empty the court is.

"Isn't that… Storking?" Tsumugi's response is relatively calmer, but no less puzzled.

"That's true. Angie's bio parents storked her." Angie takes a bite of the bread. The bread tastes stale and hard-bitten, but Angie swallows it nonetheless. "They know that Angie alone could spread the will of God, so they storked Angie and put her on the doorstep of a huge family who has lost their child recently."

"The family was broken, but with Angie's arrival their lives light up again! That's how Angie becomes God's messenger."

Tsumugi grumbles an "alright", though her eyes tell an entirely different story. The conversation didn't idle for more than two minutes when Tsumugi's curiosity emerges again. "So what about you becoming a tithe?"

Angie stops breaking the bread into edible pieces. Tenko keeps on drinking her soup, eyes completely averted from the other two.

"Angie's God says that the cost of becoming a messenger is that only Angie could be Their voice, so Angie has to preserve herself and delivers herself out!" Angie makes a flying gesture with her arms swinging out, the other two with uncertainty written all over their faces. ( _Why do they look so sad?_ ) "That's why Angie has become a tithe, in order to go through summary division that will make her become little pieces to everyone else in the world! Everyone who has pieces of Angie inside them could deliver God's will! But as you can see, Angie has completely changed her mind―"

"Quiet down, Angie!" 

Angie is about to ask what is wrong with her speech when she remembers that 1) they are AWOLs 2) in public, and 3) there's a strange-looking person  _staring_ at them.

Normally Angie's eyes would simply skim over other people in favor of her friends, but the person in question stands out too much to be ignored. They wear a long-sleeved, old and brownish green jacket, with multiple bandages wrapped around their arms and hands. They also have absurdly long hair and a mask covering most of their face. This person is the kind of anomaly that is palpable and striking even in a huge crowd of people, given this food court is empty of people no less.

"Ahh, that looks like a nasty boy, only those do weird things like that!" Tenko pokes her spoon into the porridge, each poke perpetuated by a grind of her teeth. "Do you guys want Tenko to―"

"Shhh!" Angie drags Tenko's head back down towards the porridge. "Angie thinks it's not quite wise to tamper with demons this way."

The gawker continues their own feast, but never once takes their eyes off them. The gawker's pale complexion makes them look like they are a walking corpse, but Angie's God tells her this is a much more sinister entity. Angie herself can feel it.

The trio finishes their meals in relative peace afterward. As the sun descends to its own rest, they also retire to their assigned room. During the whole process, Tsumugi never moves her perplexed gaze away from the court, now only occupied by one person.

 

* * *

 

"Shirogane-san, is the shelter really alright?" Tenko takes out the bed sheets from the drawer and lay them each on Tsumugi and Angie's beds. (Tenko volunteers to sleep on the floor)

"It's as Angie's God says, if we have survived for this long, surely we'll get to Akron alright." Tsumugi has a wistful smile then, as if reminiscing a nostalgic memory. 

"Angie's God never tells Angie what Akron is like though."

"Oh, Angie wants to know about Akron?" Tsumugi gets off the bed and picks up the torch, turning it on and illuminating her face with it. "Akron is where the patron saint of AWOLs live in, and he alone determines whether they live or die~~"

"Ahh! Back off! Bad Tsumugi!" Angie slaps away the torch with her pillow, Tsumugi laughing all the while. 

"No duh, Shirogane-san! Tell us what you really know!" Tenko guffaws, joining in the fray with her own pillow.

Angie takes a swing, Tenko gets a clout, pillow feathers fly around before Tsumugi starts shushing them again. "Calm down guys. I'll tell you what I know for real this time."

Tsumugi takes a chair while the others make themselves comfortable on the floor. 

"Akron is not actually as famous as you guys think it is amongst AWOLs. It's only known mostly as a collection point for AWOLs to be shipped to actual shelters. Actual AWOL shelters, I mean."

"Nobody is exactly sure where the hell those kids get shipped to, but apparently there's one cathedral and one antique store that helps them get there."

Tenko's eyes glaze with doubt. "But, is it possible that they may just be… Like, shipped to―"

"I understand your fear, Tenko, but this information I did hear from people who used to be AWOL Unwinds. So… This is the only way we could… Y'know…" Tsumugi shrugs. "… Stay whole."

 

* * *

 

There's crayons and papers in the room, surprisingly enough. Angie never used many crayons in her life to draw, but she finds the basic, uncomplicated nature of them intriguing now. Her God must have placed them here for her.

Tsumugi's chest heaves with every quiet breath she takes, while Tenko snores like a fire alarm. Angie finds her companions alongside her journey to absolution a delight; not only was the contrariety amusing, but their roles are too. Tenko the paladin who uses her kicks and punches to clear their paths, and Tsumugi the navigator who uses her intellect to find their roads.

Angie picks up the crayons, instruments of mystique that she had never used in her life. It has always been with paintbrushes and canvases for her to send out God's message, never something as soporific and banal as crayons. Crayons are used by normal kids. Only paintbrushes have graced Angie's palms. Her storked parents made sure of that.

When Angie paints, God's spirit inhabits her. Strokes and flipping and stippling dynamic and vivacious colors onto the canvas, together creating a mosaic of God's will. Angie with her paintbrushes is extraordinary. Ambrosial. Resplendent.

Angie with crayons she doesn't even own is just normal. 

The sensation of using crayons instead of paintbrushes is two worlds apart, but Angie manages. First, she draws Tsumugi's blue hair, lengthy spider legs sprawling out. Carneous outline of a round face under it, then the glasses and sweet smile. White shirt, black skirt.

Then Angie goes with Tenko. Black hair with twin-tails and the strange-but-endearing hair accessory. Big smile, lighter blue Japanese-school-uniform-esque jacket, and skirt. White socks and the hilariously bad traditional flip-flops. 

The two mini-friends stand in the white void of the paper, as if waiting for a mutual friend. Angie remembers that it's her, so she reaches for a white crayon. 

Only to realize that it's missing.

So Angie settles for dark brown skin, the yellow shirt and the black polka-dot skirt she currently wears. A smudge of a tiny person, not even a matchstick person.

God did not leave these crayons here. It was just Angie's own disgraceful, wishful thinking to justify her making art that has no meaning nor depth. If God had left the crayons here, how come she still made such revolting, ignominious drawings?

This cannot even be called art. This is a mere doodle that God and her storked parents resent her for making.

So Angie takes up the responsibility of making it by defacing the patches of her with a black crayon, scrawls of thick lines overlapping each other until that mini-Angie is no longer visible. Then she balls up the whole paper and throws it into the garbage bin.

 

* * *

 

"So, Shirogane-san, should we leave now?"

Tsumugi shakes her head, eyes barely clearing out the sleep. "I think we should stay a bit more. At least until after breakfast. Speaking of which," As if on cue, an ugly growl vocalizes. "let's just eat first."

At 9:30 a.m. now, the trio get back down into the food court for the breakfast session. 

"Tenko will miss the food here~~"

"Angie's God wants her to sketch the food to commemorate this occasion," Angie takes light steps down the stairs, eager to start the day. "Angie wonders what is waiting―"

"Stop."

Tenko and Angie both bump into Tsumugi at that. They are now mere strides away from the food court, so why?…

"Shirogane-san, what?…"

"Shhh!" Tsumugi grabs onto their hands and drags them both into the toilet nearby. Pushing them into a single stall, Tsumugi instantly goes in herself and closes the door.

Tenko looks more puzzled than ever. "What is happening?"

"I saw it. Juvey-cops." That gets their attention effortlessly. "Maybe that receptionist does suspect us for being AWOLs, so they called the Juvey-cops on us."

"What should we do? Should Tenko fight them?"

"Don't be silly, Tenko! They have tranq guns!" Tsumugi starts spinning around, feet uncontrollably stomping the ground in time with that. "But… Maybe they just call them on that weird guy yesterday."

"Angie's God agrees! That guy does look like an AWOL more than us." 

"Still, that's no reason to think we could just go out rashly like that." Tsumugi tentatively turns the handle. "We go out, but no words. Just act like regular teens for once."

"What about your cosplay?"

"I'll take a travel bag for that. I saw one in the room."

"It's kinda hard to imagine travel bags in homeless shelters… But Tenko supposes that would have to do."

"Alright, you two go there before I get down and see what's it like down there. Let's move!"

 

* * *

 

Two Juvies are standing there at the receptionist desk. Just as Tsumugi had said.

"Yonaga-san, do you think we should walk in?"

"Angie's God told Angie to stay put for now."

Tenko frowns, but listens regardless and starts pacing around in their vantage point at the corridor. Angie opts to busy herself with eavesdropping their conversation.

"There's that weird guy with the mask… Yes, I suspect he's an AWOL…"

"How does he look?"

"Worn green jacket… Long black hair and a mask… There are also these three girls…"

Angie freezes.

"Three girls?"

"Yes, but they are pretty loud, so maybe not AWOLs, just some hassles…"

Tsumugi comes back down then. "What's the situation?"

"Angie heard that the receptionist really comes for the weird guy. The receptionist also suspects Angie and her friends but only a little."

"Tenko supposes it's clear then?"

"Maybe." Tsumugi ambles out of the corridor first. "If anything goes wrong, use the powder I gave you earlier."

"Roger!"

The food court is the same as yesterday, all empty other than the mask guy and the three of them. Angie goes to the counter for the broth.

Mask guy still doesn't seem perturbed, definitely ignorant of his impending demise. But then he turns around, and Angie swears it almost looks like he recognizes them.

"What the―Shirogane-san, are we doing nothing about this?" Tenko's fidgety movements scream "fight-or-fight" mode. 

"We can't do that, Tenko. If we expose ourselves now, everything would be for naught." Tsumugi scoops a few more spoons of broth while holding down Tenko's hand. 

Angie is about to give Tsumugi a helping hand on restraining Tenko when she sees it. Mask guy's face becoming all leering and subtly inappropriate. In an extremely conspicuous way. 

It's a surprise that the Juvies from earlier did not appear yet, because Tenko is already giving mask guy a beating at the speed of light. "Tenko can't handle this any longer!"

"Tenko, no―"

"You awful boy! Stop that bullcrap you are doing!" Tenko slams him down with a chop right on his head, and, while he tries to dodge out of the way, Tenko flips him over onto one of the tables. A very nasty sound explodes. 

"Tenko, please don't!" Tsumugi races up ahead while winking at Angie. 

Angie takes that as a sign that they really have to leave. At the same time, Tsumugi walks up to Tenko, pretending to try to pry the two apart while whispering to them both. They seem to reach a consensus at some point, then they get straight back to fighting.

"Tenko, let's just take this outside!" "Tenko will handle this right here!" "But Tenko, we really shouldn't disturb people here." (Even though there's no one there) "Well, Tenko will let any ghost here know the atrocities of this awful boy!"

Angie takes a few precautionary glances back to the receptionist desk a few feet away and sees the Juvies scratching their heads and asking the receptionist.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"This has been a mistake… Shouldn't happen… Looks like nothing's wrong… Prolly just some lovers' quarrel…"

_We really just fool them like that?_ Angie doesn't like that illogical train of thought they obviously possess, but Angie's God tells her that it means another of their tribulations have ended.

At the same time, Angie wonders: if their negligence is anything to go by, maybe they really shouldn't be civil servants.

(Then again, how could these people ever be called  _civil servants_ in the first place?)

 

* * *

 

"Speak!" Tenko throws mask guy down onto the ground. "What the hell were you doing? Thinking those awful boy thoughts?"

Mask guy releases a quiet "kukuku" (or something that sounds like that; this  _is_ much more sinister than a walking corpse), then gets back up. "Just doing that out of mutual interest. I have no interest in that area if that's what you thought. Only a strategy to―"

Tenko is about to land another hit when Tsumugi stops her. "So? You are an AWOL?"

"Don't speak like you aren't one." Mask guy keeps up his taunting facade. "Anyway, now that we have ended this partnership, I shall―"

"Wait." Tsumugi blocks him defiantly. Her eyes almost look horrifying to Angie. "Do you have any ally yourself?"

"Ally?"

"Don't think I can't see those bags of food you are hiding there. They don't just give out broth and soup after all."

That is when Angie notices the bulge in mask guy's jacket, presumably the bags of food Tsumugi is talking about. Mask guy consciously keeps the bags closer to himself.

"Fine. That's true. What do you want?"

"We want to come along."

"There's no safety in number, and more people means being more conspicuous."

"Oh well, you could just say yes, or I could go back and tell on you. The Juvies probably haven't left yet."

Mask guy shifts his glance to Angie and Tenko, as if seeking support for rebuttal against Tsumugi's threat. But he quickly gives in. "Alright. I guess 6 people together aren't that conspicuous yet. We can say we are on a road trip or some shit."

"You guys even have a car? That's great!" Tenko does a little dance, all her previous belligerence gone. "We do have a destination too."

"If you guys are talking about Akron, then you may need to wait out." Mask guy attempts to hide his eyes in nonchalance, but Angie's God tells her that's definite  _excitement_ in it. "We are going to the Great Rapids. We are gonna save our friend from some parts pirates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to hash out this chapter yesterday, but AO3 was down = = So yeah.
> 
> Another unexpectedly fun chapter to write! Angie's canonical personality is kinda shady since Kodaka mostly just relies on those racist "exotic girl" stereotypes, so I did struggle a bit trying to craft Angie's character. The end result, as in that scene where she draws with crayons in the middle of the night, still comes out pretty great to me tho!
> 
> Also, y'all might wanna ask me why those Juvies just let them go so easily without even confronting them, how the whole course of event just seems convoluted and illogical. Well, just remember the end of Chapter 12. 
> 
> Next up should be a TVBC Transcript. Remember the Freakshow? Yeah we are gonna see that. 
> 
> Also for some of you wondering when the hell that three ships I tagged are going to set sails; it'll be like Tenmiko→Kaemaki→Oumasai. I like the latter two slow burn, lol. Hope you guys don't mind. If it's any comfort, a lil bit of Kaemaki should pop in like… Chapter 17 I guess?? When we get back to Maki's lil new group.
> 
> Until then, stay true and stay whole!


	15. TVBC EP. 8―In the depths of the Devil's clutch, Part Ⅱ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this transcript, you'll notice that Tenko has begun to go with first person pronouns instead of third person. That is due to a headcanon of my own, that Tenko only latches onto third person pronouns with people she's familiar and comfortable with. Gonta and Angie stay the same though.

The Victorblood Chronicles

← EP. 7           

Eighth Transcript: In the depths of the Devil's clutch, Part Ⅱ

[In 201X, the United States of America concludes the Heartland War with the signing of the Bill of Life. This act confirms that all life cannot be violated between conception and the age of 13.

However, for parents not wanting anything to do with their children, there is still a way out: the retroactive abortion, also known as "unwinding", which can legally dismantle 99.4% of a body.

The practice becomes popular, but what is left for those AWOL Unwinds? Do they go silently, or fight their fate with all of their might?

The Chronicles detailing these victors―the lives they have led, the blood they have shed―at life shall reveal the fates of children abandoned by their own world. Literally.

Below is a transcript of the eighth episode in video format. For the transcript of the adaptive podcast, please check this link.]

* * *

[INT. UNKNOWN COMPOUND - DAY]

[Shuuichi, Ouma, Himiko and Gonta are waiting in a dark room, hands still bound.]

HIMIKO: (hands still scratching Shuuichi's cap) What is happening now? They, they just dropped us here.

SHUUICHI: I think I did heard that night Harukawa-san and Akamatsu-san escaped that the parts pirate will take us something called a "Freakshow"… Wonder what that could mean?

KOKICHI: Nothing good, obviously! I'm trembling in excitement just thinking about it!

GONTA: Um, Ouma-san, is that really something to get excited about? Gonta does think this word carries some negative connotations.

KOKICHI: Why not get excited over it? Would you rather cower in fear instead? And a changing event that finally ends the constant of just being fed, hearing you people whining nonstop… I'll take any chance to change that!

SHUUICHI: You'd rather people get hurt too?

KOKICHI: (Grin.) What can I say?… I'm a liar.

SHUUICHI: This is getting old, Ouma-kun―

HIMIKO: They are coming!

[Cuts to ANN ARBOR, MICHIGAN - DAY]

[Toujou and Tsumugi's newly-assembled group is currently stuck in traffic jam on I-23.]

TOUJOU: (Slam on the dashboard in frustration.) When the hell are we getting there at this rate? We can't even be sure if they will stay at the Great Rapids. 

RYOUMA: (Sigh.) Such is the frustrating life for us fugitives, I suppose.

SHINGUUJI: (Chuckle.) Let's not make us look so important now. We are just AWOLs.

TSUMUGI: Ummm…… If you guys don't mind, may I ask why exactly are we trying to bust into a parts pirate's hideout? Sounds like quite a ludicrous action,  even for a friend.

TOUJOU: As somebody under other people's roofs, do you really think you are of any volition to change our minds?

TSUMUGI: Well… I'm just asking. No need to be so rude.

TOUJOU: I'm not being rude, I'm just pointing out a fact here. What we are planning is ours to carry out, and we never ask you to come along.

TSUMUGI: But…

TENKO: Let's drop it, Shirogane-san. I suppose there is no sense to be put in their heads.

RYOUMA: This is no simple foolish actions, mind you. We are at fault for―

SHINGUUJI: (Make a gesture of shushing.) Let's not reveal so much of us now, Ryouma-san. These girls never even should've joined us. So if they really want a place in this, they might as well shut it.

[Tenko glares at Shinguuji, but keeps her mouth shut.]

ANGIE: Angie's God had just enlightened Angie about the issue at hand!

RYOUMA: Which is?…

ANGIE: The traffic jam! And the belligerence between us.

ANGIE: Angie's God told her that the traffic jam is caused by a pile-up. Angie's God also told her unless her friends and new friends cease their argument, this journey will only become more difficult.

RYOUMA: In what way?

ANGIE: Like up ahead!

[Cuts to UNKNOWN COMPOUND - DAY]

[The parts pirate, Adrian come back into the room the group is imprisoned in with several men, and start taking off their binds.]

SHUUICHI: What is it now?

ADRIAN: (Smirk.) Ready for the Freakshow, kids?

HIMIKO: What sort of freak show? Do you say that because you think I'm a magician in one? (Struggle to get up.) I told you all, time and time again that I am no magician! I am a mage! I will not tolerate this kind of slander against my name!

ADRIAN: (Whisper.) God, low-cortical are so annoying…

KOKICHI: Instead of complaining, why don't you just go on with whatever the hell you were planning? Quite stupid of you to just whisper like a [redacted] building their character or some [redacted].

ADRIAN: (Cough a bit.) Tch! You are so eager to face your demise? Come along then, step onto a whole new stage! (Gesture for them to follow.)

HIMIKO: (Whisper.) Gonta… Wh―What is happening? I'm, I'm…

GONTA: I'll protect you, Himiko-san. Gonta and everyone did not come this far to lose, after all!

[The four follow Adrian through a narrow corridor, flanked with men carrying tasers. When they reach the end of it, a grand hall with multiple props on a stage, and a spectator stand with various men and women sitting there appears.]

ADRIAN: Ladies and gentlemen, your performers are here!

[Adrian then leads the four to the backstage, where many other kidnapped Unwinds are also situated.]

SHUUICHI: What is this now?…

KOKICHI: (Whisper to the other three.) May I venture a guess? Judging from the set-up outside, this is a place where we have to perform something outside. On that stupidly-grand stage. 

GONTA: But why? What to perform?

SHUUICHI: What purpose does that serve? Like, he's a parts pirate, right? What's the point of making us do weird things like that when he could just send us to the black market?

HIMIKO: Um, I know this will sound strange to say, but… Like, if they are pushing one of us, I… I could always…

GONTA: Absolutely not, Himiko-san! From all the time in the state home, Himiko-san has never been comfortable with bright lights like this! If one of us must, then―

[The curtain blocking the view into the backstage is lift then, with Adrian stepping in.]

ADRIAN: Alright kiddos, welcome to the Freakshow! I'm sure you all must be really excited to know what this has been about! Basically, the Freakshow is where you let your talents shine!

KOKICHI: Like [redacted] it is. What the [redacted] are you planning?

ADRIAN: Oh, a clever one, aren't you? Then let's just break out the big gun here! We call it the Freakshow since it's for freaks like you, and it's still true that you shall go out and performs. What exactly it is that you have to perform is up to us, and if it is satisfactory, then your unwinding date will be postponed! But if it isn't, then you'll be unwound more quickly!

SHUUICHI: So what's the appraisal standards? What counts as "satisfactory"?

ADRIAN: Oh, that's up to us!

HIMIKO: (Tremble.) So… Who's coming up first?

ADRIAN: We are taking volunteers for the first day! If you are volunteering to be the first, your unwinding date will be automatically pushed back a day! After five minutes, give us a volunteer!

[Adrian leaves the backstage. The group of Unwinds, around 50 of them, immediately go into heated discussion.]

GONTA: Gonta doesn't want to sound selfish, but can you guys stop Himiko-san from going?

SHUUICHI: Sure, we understand.

KOKICHI: No offense, but witchy girl should go first.

GONTA: Why? Ouma-san, Gonta doesn't appreciate your―

KOKICHI: I'm not joking around, Gonta. You have to think about this. They don't know what we can do―okay, maybe your entomology is obvious, what with that bug box. But Himiko is different. With that hat you used to have, they can tell you can do magic tricks. What they would set up for you is definitely magic tricks, or something along the line that you can handle better than us. And we did witness you pulling a legitimate, good magic trick. You, out of all of us, have the most security to ensure a satisfactory performance. Then you can help us tell if they really mean their promise.

HIMIKO: ……… Alright. I, can volunteer, I suppose.

GONTA: But……

HIMIKO: It's okay, Gonta! They don't call me a mage for nothing back in state home. 

GONTA: ……… If you say so.

[Cuts to ANN ARBOR - DAY]

[Several police cars are surrounding one unseen car up ahead in the highway.]

ANGIE: The trouble is coming!

TENKO: Don't sound so cheerful about it!

RYOUMA: One question though, how could you tell it's a pile-up? They are up there in an entirely invisible location, isn't it?

ANGIE: Angie told you! Angie had her God―

RYOUMA: Never mind. Toujou, how much longer do you think we'd need to go?

TOUJOU: At this state, it's hard to say…… Maybe not even for a few more hours.

RYOUMA: We can't get stuck here indefinitely. 

TENKO: We all know that! But that can't change anything!

TOUJOU: Wait. Angie―if that's okay to call you that―do you happen to know why the pile-up would become more trouble for us? Is it the police? What are they gonna do other than cleaning up the mess?

ANGIE: Angie knew because she did a bit of research the night before she and her friends left the homeless shelter! Apparently, the general police department is carrying out a new law in which they have to search cars behind a traffic accident who may need to leave. All in all, that's just a new convenient way for them to search if there are AWOLs nearby.

TOUJOU: You mean… They are going to… Ask us questions. About who we are.

ANGIE: Angie's God says so!

SHINGUUJI: Well, they have really become more desperate to know where all the AWOLs have gone to, aren't they?

TOUJOU: We have to prepare. They could be here anytime, right? 

ANGIE: Right!

TOUJOU: Okay, we really need to cooperate here. You all stay quiet, while I handle all the questions.

TSUMUGI: But―

TOUJOU: No buts! We could all just continue to pretend to be parts pirates, or they would really question us why we have all those guns in the back compartment.

TSUMUGI: (After a period of silence.) Oh! You just want to know how to handle the explanation for the guns, right? I know how to!

[Cuts to UNKNOWN COMPOUND - DAY]

[Himiko has gotten on stage. In front of her is a table with one small chest and a bigger chest on it.]

HIMIKO: (Opens the smaller chest and tilts it to show the bottom.) As you can all see, this is an empty chest.

[Himiko then opens the bigger chest and takes out a small chicken from it.]

HIMIKO: Here I have a small chicken, fluffy little ball, isn't it? I… I will now put it into the smaller chest.

[Himiko does as she said, and closes the chest. Then she opens the bigger chest and takes out another chicken.]

HIMIKO: For this one, I will also put it into the smaller chest.

[Himiko repeats the action of putting it into the smaller chest, then opens the bigger chest and pulls out yet another chicken.]

HIMIKO: Amazed that I can pull out so many chicken, aren't you? (Repeats aforementioned action 3 more times.) Now, do you guys miss all the chicken I pull out earlier?

[Himiko opens the smaller chest and tilts it to show its content to the audience again. It is empty.]

HIMIKO: Voilà! My magic have released them instead, as they deserve freedom. That is the end of my performance.

[The audience claps. Himiko now looks unsure of herself.]

HIMIKO: So…… I―I―Is that a, a, satisfactory performance?

[Adrian comes up on stage with a mic.]

ADRIAN: Oh well, witchy girl here, your performance is quite immaculate if I do say so myself, and the audience seems to be impressed by it, too!

[Himiko starts to smile.]

ADRIAN: Which means, that your performance is unsatisfactory!

[Himiko's smile immediately disappears and starts hyperventilating.]

HIMIKO: But!… But I… I!… I didn't!… You said it's, it's―

ADRIAN: I said it's immaculate, which is exactly why it's bad! We didn't come here to watch you freaks succeeding, we come here to watch you fail!

[Himiko starts crying, and she drops to the ground, hugging herself.]

AUDIENCE #1: Ohh, look at her, she's already trying her best! Hey little girl, if that makes you feel better, I'll get your goods!

[The entirety of the audience erupts in uproarious laughter. Himiko keeps crying silently.]

ADRIAN: But don't worry, you are a volunteer! That means your date can be pushed back one day! Since your performance is unsatisfactory, it should be sped up to today. But since you are a volunteer, you will only be unwound tomorrow! Cheers!

[Adrian walks off the stage and goes to the other Unwinds.]

ADRIAN: Good news! That witchy girl will only be unwound tomorrow!

GONTA: Why? How can that be? Himiko-san's performance must be flawless!

ADRIAN: It might be, but your sense of logic definitely isn't! We did say whether the performance is good is up to us, not whether it is conventionally good.

GONTA: That just isn't fair!

ADRIAN: God, you [redacted] are just so annoying… How about this, I give that girl another chance, and see if she can finally perform satisfactorily?

GONTA: You… You better do!

ADRIAN: Tch. Whatever.

[INTERMISSION]

[Kaede, Maki and Kaito are treading down a back alley in an unknown area.] 

MAKI: Akron, Akron… This walk is getting endless.

KAEDE: Harukawa-san… Is it really okay to―

MAKI: For the last time, no more bloody question about those four. Us AWOLs can only do so much for each other.

KAEDE: But Kaito-kun did beat down that guy good enough! We could've gone back for them, actually.

MAKI: May I remind you that we don't have the keys to those locks.

KAEDE: May I remind you that he probably had the―

MAKI: May I remind you that if we can actually explore every possibility in the world, then we won't even be stuck here!

KAITO: Alright ladies! Good news! I, ahh, can find ourselves some food!

MAKI: If it's another suggestion of walking into a salon to pickpocket rich ladies, I will dunk you into the next sewer.

KAITO: Calm down there! I'm just―

[Three 17-year-old boys appear up ahead.]

BOY #1: What do we have here?

MAKI: "What do we have here?" That's the best you can do? [redacted] like you is the reason they invent unwinding.

BOY #1: What―

KAITO: You heard her! Let's us through! We don't want any trouble from the likes of you too! Or else, I'll―

BOY #2: Hey! Now's no time for you to speak, spiky head! We are trying to talk with the ladies here.

KAEDE: And the ladies wish you to get the heck out!

BOY #3: That's the best you can do too?

KAITO: That's it. (Punch him in the jaw.)

[Both groups scramble to one-on-one. Kaito is punching Boy #3, Maki is flashing a knife at Boy #2 and Kaede is beating Boy #1 away with her backpack.]

KAEDE: Get away from me!

MAKI: One step further and I'm unwinding you myself.

KAITO: Don't [redacted] challenge universe's superstar himself!

BOY #2: Jesus―

BOY #3: Tch! These [redacted] aren't worth the trouble we are going to!

BOY #1: But―

BOY #2: No buts! Let's look for some other marks.

BOY #1: …… Fine!

[The three boys scatter off with Kaito chasing them, and Maki runs to help Kaede up.]

MAKI: You alright?

KAEDE: Ye―Yeah…

MAKI: Hey, purple head, let's just move on already! No point chasing those [redacted] up.

KAITO: Are you kidding me? We have to―

MAKI: Report to authority figures for the crime? Are you kidding me? Isn't that just broadcasting to the world that we are AWOLs?

KAITO: Hmm! Fine. Those idiots are lucky Momota Kaito himself gives up on fighting them, or they would not come out of this in one piece!…

MAKI: Hmm, better to just leave now. Up ahead there might be some Dumpsters with food.

KAITO: Ahh I don't! Want food from Dumpsters!…

[INTERMISSION]

[Adrian walks onto the stage, which now has a water tank, with a flight of stairs leading up to it.]

ADRIAN: Welcome back! After five more eliminations, we are back for another round! For now, we welcome back our first volunteer―witchy girl!

[Himiko once again appears on stage, with her eyes bound with a piece of cloth.]

HIMIKO: Where?… What is happening? I…

ADRIAN: Now I shall lead her upstage to her performance, shall we?

HIMIKO: Huh?

[Adrian grips Himiko's hand and pulls her towards the stairs.]

ADRIAN: Go ahead now. This is your last chance!

[Himiko reaches out and grips onto the handle, anchoring herself to the first step, then another, then another, until she reaches the top.]

[On the top of the stairs stand an assistant, who removes the cloth around Himiko's eyes.]

HIMIKO: (Sees the water tank.) What? I can't―

ADRIAN: Welcome to witchy girl's escape act!

[Cuts back to ANN ARBOR - DAY]

[Several police officers are walking towards Toujou's car.]

OFFICER #1: Good afternoon, ladies and gents. May I know who you young teens are heading to?

TSUMUGI: An anime con!

OFFICER #2: Anime con?

TSUMUGI: Yeah! We've been begging our parents for years, so we are going!

OFFICER #1: So that'd explain your… Rather strange costumes?

TSUMUGI: Haha! That's just entry-level cosplay for us! Toujou-san, I gotta say your maid costume is great though.

TOUJOU: Oh. Oh thanks.

TSUMUGI: Officers, we do wanna know what is happening up ahead? Like, we've been stuck in the same spot for, probably 2 hours? 

OFFICER #2: Oh, there was a pile-up. We are almost done cleaning up now. You should be on your way very soon.

TSUMUGI: Thank you!

OFFICER #1: Sure―Hold on. What are those? (Point to the back compartment.)

TSUMUGI: Oh. The rifles are just props for our friend, Shinguuji-kun over there.

SHINGUUJI: Yeah. I'm, kind of a military fan. They are just props though, since I'm too poor. 

RYOUMA: Hmm. I don't remember a time when that stops you from making those fake guns though.

SHINGUUJI: (Tug mask higher.) Ye―Yeah.

[Both officers eye them, but seem not to care anymore.]

OFFICER #1: Alright, it should be about time.

TSUMUGI: Thanks! Have a nice day yourself!

[The officers walk off, and everyone exhales in relief.]

TSUMUGI: Whew! That was a close call.

TOUJOU: I… Have to apologize. We were rude about you guys before. But without you, we could only fool those people so many times…

RYOUMA: Yeah, you people are pretty nice in spur-of-the-moment decision. Thank you.

TSUMUGI: It's alright! We understand your paranoia. In your shoes, we would've done the same. 

SHINGUUJI: Nevertheless, you've proven yourself to be valuable allies. Such brilliant human beauty!

RYOUMA: … Shinguuji. We talked about this.

SHINGUUJI: Oh. Right. Sorry.

TOUJOU: Let's hope at this rate, we can get there… Get to our friend, and Akron.

[End of Transcript.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is like the first time I stay up to finish a fic;;
> 
> anyway hope you guys enjoy! I feel like my image has been tarnished regarding how I treat Himiko, but;; sometimes pain is necessary;;
> 
> So, until the next chapter, stay true and stay whole!


	16. 9―Himiko

Himiko stares into the watery void underneath her and breathes. Hard. Not because she had to, but because this scene in front of her reminds her of those escape acts she used to pursue enthusiastically in state home.

She watched people plunging themselves into the azure nothingness, breath magically nonexistent yet alive. She watched and got a small water tank and put her head in. 

Gonta was there to "save her"; Himiko insisted it was something easily accomplished by a high-ranked mage such as her, but Gonta pulled her off the tank and smashed it to bits. The matrons scolded them severely for that, but at least Gonta was there with her.

_Gonta?… Help me now please?_

"Well, why aren't you doing your act yet? Jump in!" "Maybe she couldn't do this one," "Prepare your stasis coolers, guys!"

Distinct words slowly blur into a million strings of noises, flying all around her. Words are like cicadas; one and two of them, you wouldn't even feel their existence, but flying together in a swarm, they are deadly. Like now.

_Unwind stasis unlucky broken stupid bullcrap need help victor liver don't take the brain blood survivors NO LET GONTA THROUGH_

"Gonta?" That's her own voice at last. 

"Please! Himiko-san doesn't like water! Let her… Do something else!" Gonta's voice floats down somewhere, and Himiko― 

_restrain that idiot spoilsport what the hell are you doing fuck off_

―watches everything around her untangle and spiral until she did a true escape act of her own.

She faints.

 

* * *

 

Himiko had never actually done an escape act of her own. What's the point? What is there to escape? 

The state home where the matrons and other workers whisper words of malice towards her? The "curse" the other kids say that is placed upon her?

There is nothing to escape… Nothing to escape…

"Himiko-san?"

She opens her eyes and ends the escape act. 

 

* * *

 

"You really gotta say a big thank you to bug guy over here." Ouma sits down hard on a plastic chair. "Gonta-chan, upon seeing you nearly falling into the water tank, rushes forward and literally topples the tank over! It shatters to bits in no time!"

Himiko rubs the cap more enthusiastically. "Gonta?"

"Yes, Himiko-san?"

"Ahhh… Thank you."

Gonta does that endearing scratching-the-back-of-his-head thing he always does. "It's nothing, Himiko-san! We are friends after all!"

Saihara, who seems uncomfortable since she had come back, coughs to get everyone's attention. "But, Gonta, for the next contest, you…"

Himiko frowns. "What? What will happen to Gonta?"

Saihara hugs himself, hands tightly gripping his arms. "They said Gonta is to go up the first tomorrow for… For 'acts of insolence'. Because he saves you from that performance, you know."

The feeling when the matrons told them about the unwinding program is in full strike again. "But, but how could they―"

"It's alright, Himiko-san!" Gonta's smile melts into distress immediately. "Gonta is strong! Gonta won't let them mess with him or his friends!"

That feeling that embroils, that springs to the front of Himiko's mind every time she had to sneak food to a locked up Gonta sings a melody of panic to her. "I, I can't let 'em do it! I have to, like―"

"Hey, witchy girl, how about you just stay quiet for now?" Ouma points a finger at Himiko's lips. "Whining right now can't do shit. Plus, Saihara-chan and I have to go up too."

The scratching motion speeds up. "So, does that mean―"

"We'll be in deep shit!" Ouma springs himself a little. "Buuuut since Gonta-chan causes an accident today, they say they'll postpone the next performance to tomorrow afternoon! Which does leave us with some time to calm the fuck down, I suppose."

"That doesn't do much, and now…" Saihara lays his arms back to either side. "Well, at the very least, we could tell that they don't like the prospect of us succeeding our performance."

"And honestly? The length they go to for humiliating us? Is just ridiculous. It's almost like… They…" Ouma's voice falters gradually, until his voice drops uncharacteristically low.

"Ouma-kun, what is it you want to say?"

Ouma looks downwards antagonistically, as if the ground is smeared with his favorite soda. "Guys… I mean Gonta-chan and Himiko-chan in particular… Do you remember what that old hawker told us back in Medina?"

Himiko ceases her scratching fingers at once. The lack of the hat's sensation is considerably vacant, but Ouma's words jostle something from her memories. "You mean when we met that old guy and I have to cast my magic?"

"Yeah. Do you guys remember what he told us? Like, when I said we were making a show and that was just acting?"

Himiko frowns. She feels like she should remember, and yet… 

"He said the show… The show… The show is called…" Himiko raises her hands and looks for the right gestures. 

But no matter how, she can't remember. The word won't come to her. 

"Uhh, Gonta is afraid he doesn't know either," Gonta paces a bit, messing up his own hair up. "Gonta is so sorry!"

"It's alright," Ouma waves nonchalantly. "it's just… I feel that it seems like… We are in some sorts of… Thing. Something I don't have a concrete idea of yet, but I feel that it's… Something messed up."

"Messed up?"

"Saihara-chan, you remembered our discussion back in the truck, right?" 

"You mean, that whole thing with Adrian?"

"Yeah. With how easily he's defeated, how he gives Akamatsu-chan and Harukawa-chan and Eggplant-chan incentives to run and just let them go so easily without a fight…"

Saihara sits down hard on one of the couches. "What are you trying to imply here?"

"That none of this is accidental. Everything is planned."

Himiko thinks she stops breathing for a second.

Gonta stops his pacing as well. "But? How is anything here planned?"

Saihara comes up with a retort. "You could make an argument of everything here being planned, because Adrian and his lackeys definitely planned this. I don't see what you mean?"

"What I mean, is that it feels like we are stuck in a written story. That this seems off-kilter, but maybe we are all characters, perhaps even the protagonists."

"Think of it guys, why would―"

_Zzzzmmm_

Nothing in the room is visible all of a sudden. Himiko would've felt that was nice, except she doesn't like the yells that ensue as a result.

"Himiko-san, are you alright?"

"I am, Gonta."

"Jeez, it's like the author of the story doesn't want me to make a big reveal or something." Ouma huffs, voice evidently laden with anger, or something similar. "Who the hell are you?"

"No matter. I guess it's probably nighttime now, and they really don't want us up to anything at this time."

"They literally don't even bind our hands. Isn't that kind of stupid?"

Himiko swears she could see Ouma's eyes lighting up at that. "Exactly! They are plotting the part where we can escape―"

_Bangbangbangbangbangbang_

"… Never mind." Ouma flops down on the sofa, rolling on his back with a frustrated huff.

"Let's… Talk about this tomorrow morning before they come back to the compound," Saihara takes a bedsheet himself. "maybe… We can find an escape route with them none the wiser."

_Really? Just run away like that?_ Himiko usually finds criticizing other people's thoughts a strange gesture coming from herself, but she sees the cameras up in the four corners of the room, reflecting the red lights shining from the door, and she can't help but feel pessimistic.

Nonetheless, Himiko cannot understand anybody's optimism. Nor can she understand why everything around her happens in the first place. But just as the matrons taught her, she would just silently let that go.

 

* * *

 

_"Stupid low-cortical!"_

_Himiko was deeply drenched in mud. The worst detail is the fact that she was wearing her favorite dress; when you are a state ward, the matrons don't let you keep any prized possessions, lest you attract troubles from other children demanding the same._

_But Himiko earned that dress fair and square. The magic show was spectacular. She trained so hard on it, ensuring no movement would give her secret away, that she is absolutely crucial in the show._

_It's thanks to her that the show is perfect. So why is everyone still walking all over her?_

_"You think you could just do your stupid little tricks and be their favorite? You can't!" The lead bully pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Some stupid little girl can't do anything at all! You are useless!"_

_"I'm… I'm not useless!…"_

_"You need two matrons to help you with eating, how is that not useless?"_

_"I grow out of it!"_

_"You didn't! You are just as stupid as ever! You are just―"_

_At that moment, a gigantic_ something  _dropped onto the bully's back. There was something of a_ crack!  _that signified something in the bully breaking. If anything, that "Ahhhh!" from the bully is telltale enough._

_"Gonta is so sorry! Are you alright?"_

_The_ something  _rolled back up on its side and a bespectacled face appeared―it's a miracle the glasses didn't shatter―along with a guilty countenance. Is that a boy?_

_Himiko watched as the formal suited-boy got back up onto the ground, first nervously clutching the green case on his side and inspecting it. Then, realizing the case sustain no scratches, goes up to help the bully up. "Gonta is sincerely sorry! Gonta didn't mean to do that!"_

_The bully harshly pushed Gonta back, but the push was like a soft breeze against a mountain, and merely earned the bully a confused glance from Gonta. "What is wrong with you! Why did you, what…"_

_Gonta puffs up his chest and gestures to the case. "Gonta was trying to catch insects! Winter is coming, so if Gonta doesn't speed up collecting them, they will all die since it's so cold outside!"_

_The bully's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! You are that other―" But the other kids, already cowering the moment Gonta appeared, all made the decision to leave at that moment, so they pulled the lead bully with them, and they all left the duo alone._

_Himiko spoke up first. "Uhhh, is it… Gonta?"_

_Gonta instantly turned to her and gave her a bright smile. "Yes, it's Gonta. Gonta Ward!"_

_"I'm… Himiko Ward."_

_Gonta stood there speechless for a few seconds, before starting to_ gush.  _"Doesn't! Doesn't that mean, you are the magician that did the floating trick on Monday night?"_

_"Yeah, that's m―Wait! I'm a mage, and those aren't tricks!" Himiko couldn't help but feel her blood boil at that._

_"Gonta is sorry! Gonta didn't mean to offend you! That wasn't like a gentleman at all!" Gonta bent down and took Himiko's hand, finally pulling her up from the puddle of mud._

_Himiko pretended to pout for a few more minutes, then smiled herself. "I'm just joking with you, Gonta. Isn't that what you… People always do?"_

_Gonta's face collapses immediately into relief. "Gonta supposes so! Gonta would love to be friend with you!"_

_"Well, I think so too."_

Himiko woke up with a start. 

Sometimes, she still dreams about the first encounter she had with Gonta. Then she questioned her statement.

_I'm a mage! Not a magician!_

Who is she lying to, actually? She remembered in one of those "school sessions" in the state home, a teacher came to teach them about "low-cortical". Those low-cortical children are "simply children who have difficulties in understanding social cues", and that "low-cortical children are not psychic, contrary to popular beliefs".

Then one of the children said, "But she said she's a mage! Aren't mages psychic?"

That unleashed a storm of discussions, but Himiko knew the gist of it: that she was the bottom of the joke.

Perhaps she shouldn't have lied to herself all this time.

Perhaps if she hadn't done  _that_ , Gonta would never be doomed alongside her.

Perhaps―

_Ping!_

The noise was sharp, but not disturbing. Still, should noises like that appear in the middle of the night?

Himiko quietly crawls out of bed, and strains to hear it again. 

_Ping! Ping!_

It… Comes from the…

_Ping! Ping! Ping!_

…… That side of the wall?

Himiko follows the noise and walks there, as the  _Ping!_ becomes increasingly intense. She put her hands on the wall and feels along the flat surface―until she feels a notch.

Without the aid of sight, Himiko is left to struggle with the notch. She pushes her hand deep inside, but that is simply another flat surface with no apparent catch. Maybe if she―

_Flung!_

A blast of light breaks into the room. Himiko gasps at the sight of a silhouette, and rushes up there.

Right in front of her, another girl, taller and wearing black attire, stares into her face with her fist banging on the window.

 

* * *

 

"You disabled the cameras and noises? Really?"

The black-clad girl nods. "Tenko and Ryouma's aims are pretty good. We definitely broke all the systems."

Saihara speaks up next, leaning next to the wall somewhere farther than the red light overhead. "But can you be sure? I mean, this compound can't possibly have no other security measures."

The boy with bandages all over his hands chuckles. "This compound is well-guarded? Like you said earlier, Saihara-kun, all people left with only security cameras and those somewhat annoying noise-making boomboxes. The fact that we can talk to you here without any interference is telltale enough that we can easily escape right here."

"So why aren't we doing that?" Ouma cuts in sharply. "Why aren't we all getting the hell out of here?"

The black-clad girl gets quiet at that. "Have you… Never notice the motion-controlled ray guns up there?"

"The what―"

Himiko violently turns her head towards the door, finally understanding the origin of the red light.

_They put? Actual lethal weapons to stop us from going anywhere?_

"But? Don't they want our parts?" 

"Well, maybe they'd rather us dead than have us run anywhere," Ouma whispers back, carefully not to get in the red light from the motion gun. "Or, it only maims us, then let us stay alive enough for the unwinding."

"So, what can we do now?" Gonta wonders out loud, resuming his nervous pacing around the room (far away from the gun next to the door, of course).

"I suggest you stay put now. Wait for our entire rescue team tomorrow."

That gets everyone's attention. "Your entire rescue team?"

The girl nods. "Yeah. For now, there's only 6 of us. We definitely can't just break in―even without people, it's quite hard to bypass those guns. Wheres in the morning, they would disable those motion sensors and get you all in a place that could be easily invaded. So…"

Saihara looks down, but his glance is more of distress than anger like Ouma earlier. "Well… You are the one proposing to save us at all. I guess we shouldn't question anything too much."

"Just one more question," Ouma walks up to the girl's face, and Himiko genuinely wants to yell at him to just  _go to bed_ at that moment. 

"Who is so willing to save us? I mean, it's not like anyone is actually that sympathetic of Unwinds these days, so?…" 

The girl props her chin onto her hand―Himiko just notices now that the girl wears gloves. "They are a charity aimed at helping AWOLs, so we are in good hands. Their name is AWOLive Network."

"Annnnnnd… Why would kids like you come after us?"

The girl just walks away with her companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa sorry this chapter comes out a bit slow;;
> 
> This chapter may seems a bit filler but there's an important clue in it. Plus, seeing Himiko more is definitely great, so I'm not seeing any bad point >:3
> 
> Next chapter would shift our focus to Maki's group again before going right back in to action, so stay tuned!
> 
> Until then, stay true and stay whole!


	17. 10―Maki

Maki is salvaging a backyard when Momota yells for her presence. Again.

"Harumaki! How… Do you…"

"Stop yelling! I'm coming." 

So far in their journey, Momota had attracted troubles from more Unwinds and Unwind-looking teens, refused to reach into a Dumpster for food (to be somewhat fair, Akamatsu also doesn't), and yells at the top of his lungs every hour. It's a miracle, Maki thought, that she still hadn't directly abandoned him or sold him to parts pirates.

"What is it now?"

"Akamatsu said she's found us a shelter!"

"… The homeless shelter again?"

Momota starts sweating bullets at that. "Yeah…"

Maki bites down the poisonous expletives nearly out of her mouth. "Tell her. I'll find another model home for that."

Momota immediately releases an annoyed sigh at that. "Bloody hell, Harumaki! The fuck do you have against comfortable shelters?"

"I have no obligation to disclose my personal history for your benefits." Maki flashes him an expressive gesture that relies on the usage of a single finger and goes on with her business.

 

* * *

 

_"Where are we going?"_

_The matron smiled down at her, malice thinly veiled by impatience. "Maki-chan. Do you know about the unwinding program?"_

_Unwinding program? All the older kids shudder at the mention of it. Maki stands still as a pole. "What is it, Miss?"_

_"We host that to determine who will stay here, and who will have a path to glory instead."_

_Maki's hands nearly shoot out to slap her. Liar. They are all liars._

_Maki strides away. Away from the matron. Away from the hall. Away from those so-called houses of kindness._

"Harukawa-san! Harukawa-san!"

Maki instinctually bounces up from her spot on the bed. Years of training guides her hands to flip the person above her down to the bed, twisting their hands to their back with a knee pressing down onto their back. "Who are you?"

The attacker lets out a shocked yelp, before attempting to turn themself to Maki. "Harukawa-san, it's just―"

"Hey, you two what is happening?"

Both Maki and the attacker she pins down turn their heads to the direction of the door, as Momota walks in. One second his countenance is full of fear, but the next he only looks… Abashed.

"… I… Walked into a bad time, right?"

Maki suddenly realizes this is the worst situation she had been in. "Akamatsu?… Are you?"

"Ehhhh…" Akamatsu looks to her own hands, and Maki finally remembers to release her.

"I'm sorry, Akamatsu. But what were you trying to?…"

Akamatsu flattens her dress and ruffles her hair. (Is she blushing?) "I was just… Trying to wake you up 'cause Momota-kun told me he saw some people approaching the house, so I came in to tell you…"

"Oh. My bad. Sorry, Akamatsu, I was never, you know," Wait, why is she talking so much? "Let's just go, shall we?"

"Sure," Akamatsu nods a bit. "but―"

Maki carries on with her stride, carefully tuning out Akamatsu's words. 

"―why would you do that―"

March, march, march.

"―what happened to you to warrant that―"

Maki grips Momota on her way, who is still mumbling to himself. "Let's leave."

 

* * *

 

Momota and Akamatsu may be a rowdy bunch, but travelling with them have its perks. Being that there's only the three of them means they attract much less attention if the two of them can keep their mouths shut. And at least there's no Ouma. Thank goodness.

"That beldam told us before that we need to take a few more bus rides to Akron." Maki articulates mindlessly. "Also, I would appreciate it if Momota Kaito could just shut. His. Mouth."

She turns around at that, with a flustered Momota staring back at her. "What―What did I do this time?"

"Akamatsu told me you were trying to warn us about people coming to our shelter, which would be nice if you don't try to yell about it every second." Maki doesn't let up and keeps walking immediately. "I don't know what's your deal, but if we really want to survive, then act as silently as possible."

"Well, I can't help that you sleep like a dead log and attacks people who wake you up peacefully."

"Well, I can't help that you got kicked out of your house because of your own voice, huh?"

Maki endeavors to hide her smirk as the jab obviously gets to him. "What's your business with my history? At least I have someone who brings me up, unlike―"

"Alright, knock it off you two!" Akamatsu stands directly between them as if chastising some young children. "We don't have time for stuff like this. How about we go find the―"

"Um, no Akamatsu, let's establish a bottom line right here," Maki keeps her voice as flat as possible, a prowess she prides herself on. "I don't like noisy people who question my choices every second like it's no business. And I don't like fucking jerkfaces who don't have any ability to follow orders to a tee. If you were to live as I have, you would've―"

"If _you_ have lived as I have, you would've died!" Momota hollers right back at her. "Because my own fucked up parents would've―"

"Stop, just stop, both of you!"

It feels like all is silent for a moment. Akamatsu has gripped on both of them tightly, eyes somewhat… Tear-rimmed?

"Both of you. We have places to go." Akamatsu rubs her eyes on her sleeves. "Let's just. Get there first."

It takes a few seconds for Maki to realize their argument attracts quite some people to themselves, which is the opposite of what Maki does by her own standards.

 

* * *

 

On the bus, Momota recedes to a sleep with an "it's tiring to argue with girls," as the only indication that the argument had happened. Maki resorts to admiring the views outside.

Was she in the wrong? No. She wasn't. She was just trying to talk some sense into that bonehead. It's not her fault that he reacts this foolishly violent.

A hand clasps onto hers. Maki nearly let out a yelp.

"What?―" "―Ha, Harukawa-san,"

Akamatsu's voice is soft but of a light and firm timbre. "I'm sorry I yelled at you two like that."

A laugh nearly materializes from her lips. "It's not your fault. We… Were being dumb."

"Still, I feel like I could've helped you guys in better ways than that."

"You don't have any obligation to do that. I don't think so, at the very least…"

Akamatsu's hand is still on hers. 

"Do you wanna take a nap too? It's gonna be a pretty long ride."

Maki resists the urge of smiling subconsciously. "Aren't you afraid that I'd flip you again when you wake me?"

"Why would I? You just need to tell me how to avoid that, right?"

"Right." Maki tries to unclasp her hand to grip back at Akamatsu's. "Hey, Akamatsu?"

"Hmm?"

"That time, when you suggested asking for directions and actually taking actions to that? I… I actually thought you were very brave for doing that," Her eyes dart around everywhere, from the distant mountains, to the tumbleweed down the highway, anywhere other than Akamatsu's violet eyes. "I never work up the courage to tell you about it. Sorry."

"No! It's okay!" Akamatsu's face flames up instantly. She swallows twice before speaking again. "I'm glad you think that highly of me. Really! I really am." 

Now Maki feels an urge to self-combust right at the spot. Something resembling silence falls between them after that. 

Then Kaede speaks again. "When I was a kid, my parents yell at each other a lot."

Maki diligently keeps quiet. 

"They thought I don't know. I always have known. I just don't know what they are arguing about. I find out the hard way, I suppose. So… When you guys yelled like that just now, I…" 

"Say no more." Maki puts her left atop of Akamatsu's. When did she start shaking like that? "You don't have to tell me your entire history for me to understand. I get it."

"Thank you…" Akamatsu turns her head sideways, so Maki can't exactly gauge her reaction. But from her words, Maki supposes she did not mess up. "Hey? Harukawa-san? Can I tell you something?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that tithes are divided between boys and girls from a young age?"

"Not really."

"It's done so, because those people who teach us to become tithes think that boys and girls mixing up could only result in love, and makes us lose sight to our mission. So, they only let boy tithes play with boy tithes, and girl tithes play with girl tithes." At that, Akamatsu pauses, with something of a shy, knowing look at Maki.

_Is this a riddle?_ "And?" Maki prompts.

"Well, they never know that I feel about girl tithes the same way I feel about boy tithes."

There it is. The grand revelation. "So? Akamatsu, did you thought I'll judge you or anything?"

Akamatsu flusters up at a moment's notice. "Of―Of course not! I, I just, want―want to tell you. While I can. To people I care about."

An urge blossoms in Maki's chest. It feels pleasant, like a child finally getting the toy they want, or a baby taking their first step. Maki tamps it down reluctantly. "I'm honoured, but, we don't actually know each other for even a whole month yet."

"Relationships aren't measured in time if you ask me." Akamatsu swings up their hands like a pendulum. So child-like, and yet Maki doesn't abhor such action from her. "I think bonds are formed based on loyalty and sincerity."

"Hmm. But really, I admire you for having the courage, to be honest like that. It's not my forte, nor is knowing my true self that."

"That's okay! Before this, I don't really know who I'm like beyond being a tithe. We can find out together!"

Maki gives her a nod she hopes can convey what she can't put into words. "Akamatsu, how about you sleep and I sit vigil? You can sleep on my lap if you want."

This is perhaps the thousandth time Akamatsu blushes, yet it doesn't feel tiring to see. "O―Okay!"

She then props her head right down onto Maki's lap, face facing outwards. It doesn't take long before Akamatsu starts snoring softly.

Maki tells herself the blushes, the insistence of answers, the shy sideways glances are nothing, until she too drifts off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Look," Momota fake coughs a bit before continuing. "I'm sorry I lost my shit like that. It's not in my intention to be loud, it's just how I am used to in life. Still, I fucked up."

"Well, I suppose I have my own faults." Maki concedes. "I was cranky and wasn't thinking straight myself. Sorry."

"Alright, you two! Now that we are clear, we should―"

Akamatsu's voice dies down as she turns around to a certain… Building?

"What is it?"

"Guys, is that… AWOLive Network?"

Momota frowns. "AWOL what now?"

Isn't that?… "I think Akamatsu wants us to seek help from that organization, right?"

"If I remember correctly, AWOLive Network is quite famous for helping AWOLs and divisional-risk teens. Like counselling, breaking into illegal compounds to save AWOLs from black marketers…" Could they really try asking for help just like that? Maki knows she isn't the brightest by any means, but the whole theory that they could just go in and be saved…

This anticlimactic conclusion to their journey, this unsatisfactory ending… Somehow, everything seems to be tied up too nicely.

Or perhaps… Is she just being overly cautious?

"Well, if you guys don't mind, of course, we can―"

"Wait." Momota blocks her from walking forward at that moment. 

"What?"

"Can you… See that?"

At their vantage point, from the back of the building, two teens can be seen. One had long blonde hair, countenance tense. 

The other, with green, swirly hair, has a vaguely bomb-like item in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede is Bi Bi Bi―Okay no but really.
> 
> Confirmed orientations: 
> 
> Kaede: Biromantic Bisexual
> 
> Finally some Kaemaki~~ I apologize for the short length. Maki still had some walls to crumble before she really lets anyone in. Buuuut Kaede will get there!!
> 
> Next up is Hoshi!! There might be actual bombs in this chapter. What kind of bombs? I suppose, both literal and metaphorical? It's really hard to say~~
> 
> Until then, stay true and stay whole!!


	18. 11―Hoshi

They are going to change the world tomorrow, Hoshi is sure. The people in the Network told them they actually have gone through similar operations, so this should go a-okay and is not exactly as impacting as he thinks. Nevertheless, that doesn't change Hoshi's opinion that they will be changing the world tomorrow.

"I'm impressed you all even have the ability to break some of their security systems yourself. It really is a shame that such talents were going through risks of being unwound instead of nourished." The bespectacled, vaguely sheepish Public Relation guy drones on as he takes notes for all of them.

"As a reminder, we don't actually work with the Anti-Divisional Resistance, so we can't just let you stay in our organization. But… We can take you guys to somewhere that take in you kids." 

"Which is?" Toujou raises a skeptical brow. 

"The cathedral. You may have heard of it?"

"Ooh. As a matter of fact, we are trying to reach the cathedral before we set ourselves to this." Toujou's confession tumbles out unnaturally fast. Hoshi feels somewhat unsettled by that. 

"Well, isn't it brave of you kids to want to fight actual parts pirates instead of just running away?" The PR guy chuckles, then flips to a new page. "So, any―"

"None." Hoshi surprises himself with the immediate response. "We don't have further things to add on."

"Alright. I'll show you to your temporary quarters."

 

* * *

 

The bed is rather hard, but it's not the worst Hoshi had ever slept on. He would have slept tight the moment he hit the bed, but all the other kids are lively right now.

"Ehh, Toujou Toujou, were you guys heading to the cathedral? Was it a sign from God?" Angie bounces up and down on the upper bunk.

"I believe that is what I insinuated earlier." Toujou deadpans. "If you don't mind, I would like to rest."

"Ahhh, Angie, it's best we do rest. We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow." Shirogane pulls on Angie's sleeves to calm her down. 

The room is silent for all but two seconds. "So why did you guys wanna go back despite God's warnings not to?"

Why is this Angie so insistent on such things? And when the hell did this "God" say so? Hoshi tamps down the urge to answer. 

"It really is no good to dig so much, you know?" Toujou's weak voice ripostes, no doubt annoyed and trying to cover up herself with the blanket to block Angie's voice.

"But if you guys trust us, why won't you guys say?"

" _That's enough_."

Hoshi's voice surprises himself. 

To her credit, Angie immediately hushes with a "good night, God" and turns the cover over herself. Tsumugi and Tenko watch them wordlessly, then turns over to sleep themselves.

Shit. He wrecks another potentially good thing.

Hoshi grits his teeth and forcefully shuts his own eyes.

 

* * *

 

Insomnia is a frequent visitor of his. 

Hoshi blinks several times. Shutting them up. Opening them. Shutting them up. Opening them.

He gets up and walks out of the room.

Why doesn't anyone question the six of them just crowded up together in this cubicle? These people may help Unwinds, but they  _do_ know Unwinds are reckless, troublesome creatures. Most certainly. They just let them mix together here without questioning shit at all. They either have a lot of faith in them, or these so-called volunteers are all lummoxes.

Hoshi suspects the later.

How many nights had he laid just staring at the eigengrau instead of falling into a fitful sleep? How many times had he longed to just walk out and get unwound? He's forgetting.

The bleach white of the hallway did nothing to settle Hoshi's jackhammering heartbeats. If anything, it is increasing to an arrhythmic tempo as he strolls down to the washroom.

Hoshi turns on the tap and splashes as much cold water to his face as possible. The nerves of his body are getting numb to this, so he keeps turning and turning until it can't be.

A door-opening sound. Hoshi whirls around, hand gripping onto an invisible racket.

Out walks Shinguuji.

"Hello there, my fellow insomnia sufferer."

"You don't look like the kind to suffer from this."

"Actually you are right, Ryouma-san," Hoshi notes Shinguuji's address of his given name with contempt. "I enjoy this. As much as sleep is necessary for humans, I enjoy using the time for observation much more."

"There is no one for you to observe right now."

"Are you discounting yourself, Ryouma-san?"

"What if I do?"

Shinguuji lets out a soft "tch". "All human beings are beautiful and intricate, no matter what they think of themselves. Prideful humans, bashful humans, depressed humans, guilty humans…"

"What do you mean?" Hoshi's instinctual reaction is to raise up his racket, only to remember it had been snatched from him a long time ago.

"Like I said, I don't suffer from insomnia. I take that time all for observations, especially my own companions. It's quite important to know the people closest to you, right?"

Hoshi calculates what he should say next. "Hey,  _Korekiyo_ , you know what you really should observe?"

Shinguuji bristles all for a moment and it is gone. "… What?"

"Why the hell did you end up in this unwind business instead of going your anthropologist's merry ways?"

Hoshi immediately reaches for the door, somewhat quickening his pace back to the cubicle. Along the way, he sees a magazine stand with several AWOLive Network pamphlets.

There's one with exaggerated cursive on the cover.

Before he knows it, Hoshi picks it up and stuffs it into his pocket.

 

* * *

 

The next day they wake up at seven. 

Given how much everyone is used to life on the run, all of them are quite wide awake right away, except for Shinguuji, who is still murmuring as if in a dream.

Maybe last night wasn't a fever dream.

The PR guy fetches them and prep them for the operation. "As much as you guys are talented, it's still best you all stay off the frontline. We know you may be eager, but it won't really help if you get hurt in the process."

"So you want us to stay down with nothing?" Hoshi catechizes.

"We will give you some tranqs if that's your concern. You won't be in the crossfire unarmed." The PR guy gestures them to the food court.

This still feels like a fever dream where Hoshi fashions himself a hero, but he guesses it's not in his place to say.

After the brief breakfast, the six of them pile onto the second truck in the procession of redemption. They are on the second, along with a few friendly-looking volunteers who cheerfully inform them on their own rescue operation experience.

Hoshi confirms that he still had the pamphlet again.

"We are here."

In no time, they arrive at an inconspicuous compound with several guards at the front gate, armed with bulletproof suits and tranq guns. The five of them―sans Shinguuji―follow a team of the rescuers as they take down the guards with ease, guards who barely put up a fight. One tries to shoot at them, but it's easily deflected by their bulletproof suits.

"Hey, should we really do this―" Shirogane's soft voice sounds as she rushes behind them. "―I mean, Shinguuji-san is already―"

"Shirogane-san," Toujou antiphons without even a turn of her head. "you don't have to go if you don't want. We just, want to settle this."

"So is it about redemption?" Angie bounces ahead rather cheerfully. 

Hoshi's lips are tight against each other. Before. "Yes."

If Hoshi turns around now, he could imagine a smug smiling face from Angie, but he doesn't and therefore not know. "Weeee, it's great that you trust us now! Why this all of a sudden?"

"Shhh, Angie-san," that's Tenko, the one at the very front and unusually silent until now. "they are opening the gate."

The five kids collectively pause, in their movements and speech. The squad leader is informing everyone on what to do in the upcoming invasion. "Remember, these people up ahead in the compound may not be as aggressive and competent as these guards, but they may always have tricks up their sleeves. Like those motion-controlled ray guns these kids spied last night.

"According to the hostages' testimonies, they are trapped in a situation where they have to humiliate themselves to bargain for later unwinding dates." Before the leader finishes, there are obvious booing among the crowd. The leader coughs to get everyone's attention back.

It doesn't get Hoshi's back. "Toujou-san, do we still have our car with us?"

"Yes, we do." Toujou acknowledges him, a question in her eyes. "Why, is this important?"

Hoshi self-consciously reaches close to his pocket. "Later."

"Now, we go in."

The moment of revelation is here.

 

* * *

 

It is no hassle to break down the door. It's only reinforced with cheap metal after all. It is what comes after that matters.

Hoshi watches with a sense of visceral glee as they rush into the auditorium, filled with shocked tycoon-looking audiences and most definitely parts pirates watching the scene. On the stage, an unusually gargantuan boy is crying and looks next to breakdown.

"Spread out!" The leader yells, and everyone gets to their spot.

The audience screech and blare as some of the volunteers tackle them to the ground and cuff them. On the other side of the auditorium, kicks, jabs, and clouts are traded between the parts pirates and the volunteers. Tranq bullets fly everywhere.

"We are to save the kids," Tenko turns back to them yet again, throwing a parts pirate running towards her just in time. "so let's head to the backstage!"

"Tenko! Wear your helmet and tranq gun properly!" Shirogane jabs onto Tenko's shoulder rather roughly, a world of annoyance and fear on her face.

"Tenko needs no such thing! Tenko has sufficient abilities in this!"

Against Shirogane's warning, Tenko scrambles ahead of everyone. Hoshi might have been imagining things, but with that one glance of her, Hoshi could hear Tenko's demeanor shrieking desperation, not too dissimilar to him. 

"I mean, Tenko-san is good but―"

In a matter of seconds, Tenko had flipped two more parts pirates right onto the ground. They are both whining until one of them or the volunteers take them out with a tranq. 

Tenko is giggling now. "See Shirogane-san? Tenko knows what she's doing! And Tenko will definitely blaze a trail for everyone to go in safely!"

"You can't just try to take out all the parts pirates on your own!" Hoshi sees more parts pirates (maybe some are guards?) emerging from the hallway like bees out of their nest to defend it when a honey buzzard is threatening to topple it over.

"Tenko will handle them all!"

Shirogane looks at the others somewhat apologetically. "Well, you guys know―" 

"Don't waste time. We should be working too." Toujou finishes just fast enough to elbow jab a guard trying to sneak attack her.

The scene here is melting Hoshi's mind in a way he could not comprehend. What is wrong in this sequence? That everything goes too smoothly? That somehow they are allowed in this mission? Hoshi doesn't have a penchant for riddles, and yet―

"You stop right there brat!"

The malicious tone brings Hoshi back from his head, just in time to see a dangerously-suited parts pirate staring down at them.

With a gun next to the right temple of the gargantuan boy on stage just now.

 

* * *

 

"… Damn."

Hoshi could hear everyone's breath hitch in the silence.

"So who told you people you can just walk in and be the boss of the place?" The man has buck teeth and strangely a bulletproof suit on. Hadn't it been the mannerism, it would be an easy mistake to make of seeing him as a guard instead.

The boy in his grip is trembling now.

The squad leader steps up. "We are the AWOLive Network, here to dismantle this illegal flesh trade in this operation. We have this compound surrounded. It's best that you―"

"What did I say just now!" The man presses the gun even tighter to the boy, who is now resuming crying, big pearly teardrops flop, flop to the ground. "Don't think this could end just like this."

"Actually we can, a simple tranq into your scalp―"

"You would chance murder for these undeserving brats?" The man's grin spreads, revealing all his buck teeth. In a cartoon, this could be hilarious, but in reality…

The leader shuts his mouth.

"Finally done?" The man is on a roll now, Hoshi could tell. "Hey, when these stupid children tell you about those motion-controlled ray guns, what did they tell you about it?"

The leader grits his teeth. "That they are lethal if they shoot―"

"―Aaaalmost correct!" The man twirls himself around like a ballerina, along with the crying, crying boy. "They don't kill the way you are actually thinking. _They poison their insides with their rays._ "

"…… I'm sorry, what?"

"Do I have to explain it in simpleton terms? Basically," The man puts his hand on the boy's chest. "Those guns have radiation inside and have already soiled their insides like mold inside cheese. Or does mold affect cheese from the outside instead?"

Everyone on the squad, even the four of them, are no longer breathing normally. 

"Now I just need one more real bullet into this boy's skull and boom!" Everyone jumps back at the sound the man makes, and he proceeds to let out a jackal laugh at that. "We will all perish here!"

"What do you want?" The leader's voice is losing steel.

"All I need is safe passage outside of this wretched compound."

"How can we know your threats mean shit?"

"Watch your potty mouth! And referring to your question," the man presses the barrel onto the boy's temple more firmly. "do you want to chance this?"

The leader is quiet. So is everyone else.

Except for Tenko. "No! Tenko won't let this stand!" 

"Tenko-san, what are you―"

"Aaaa!" Tenko runs.

She runs right up to the man, fist swinging up onto his jaw. The man swiftly evades it, however, countering that blow by switching the boy to shield.

_Bang!_

The boy lets out a hitched whine.

"Damnit!" Tenko aims for another strike―

―as the man pulls the trigger.

 

* * *

 

Hoshi never considers himself a hero.

He used to stand up for others with his racket (despite not actually using it) and his cold threats, but no matter how many times they lauded him, he went back to being a normal kid by the end of the day.

Hoshi knows, that one can't actually be called hero if the acts are committed with any intention―if they are not done out of the spur-of-the-moment.

He hopes this is.

 

* * *

 

Right as the man pulls the trigger, Hoshi dashes.

With years of playing tennis, his legs ultimately do not fail him as he arrives right at the base of the man's feet, aiming a fist of his own right up in the man's groin.

Ill intents aside, the act is immediately effective. The man first lets out a yelp, rather comedic in nature, then he loses balance, drops down to the ground with the bullet burying itself into the ceiling instead of Tenko's chest.

The leader and his men waste no time to subjugate the man, some of them helping the boy up. 

Tenko is off to the side, frozen in her about-to-fight motion. Shirogane and Angie approach her immediately. "Tenko-san are you okay?" "Tenko-chan just now is brave, but don't do it again! Even God has their limits!"

"Am I really seeing this?" Toujou asks in a whisper.

"Yeah. I suppose." Hoshi attempts to suppress the blossoms of joy in his chest.

 

* * *

 

They are back in the AWOLive Network center after multiple body checks confirm the man was lying to them all along and all the saved kids are completely a-okay, that the six of them go to visit some of them.

"Good evening." Toujou greets the group of four Japanese kids like them, one of them the gargantuan boy. "We are wondering if you know something."

The purple-haired one frowns and rapid-fires away. "What? About Buckteeth? I told you, I can detect liars, jeez aren't those body checks enough already―"

"Not about that, actually." Toujou takes a deep breath to right her composure. "We are wondering, if you know where Momota Kaito-kun is."

The dark-haired one with a constant anxious countenance speaks up. "They ran away with some of our friends long before this happened. So, sorry that we don't know."

Toujou and Hoshi immediately turn to Shinguuji.

Shinguuji notices their stares and coughs. "Well, I have told you guys that I planted the tracker on his jacket. Maybe he left it when he left the truck?"

"That still raises a question, Mr. Stickman over there," the purple-haired one had a somewhat awful, mischievous look on his face now. "why would you be able to chase us up here, unless Buckteeth kept the jacket? What motivation does he have in that?"

"It's true he had no reason to do that." The dark-haired boy parrots. Hoshi casts his glances to the other two kids. One is a red-haired girl who is repeatedly scratching a black baseball cap, and the boy still seems out of the whole event.

"Anyway, name's Ouma Kokichi," purple boy takes out his hand like an invitation (or is it?). "What are you guys gonna do now?"

"Ouma-kun, don't ignore the others," anxious boy turns to them. "I'm Saihara Shuuichi. The girl over there is Himiko-san, and this is Gonta-san."

Hoshi's entire group also introduce themselves. "Well, it is a shame we couldn't get Momota-kun back. However, we would love to travel with you guys from now on."

Everyone stares at Toujou. Toujou only shrugs nonchalantly. "I mean, why not? They aren't going to take care of us. Might as well look out for each other."

_Like what I could've done with…_ Hoshi stops the train of thought before it had a chance to bubble into tears.

"Well, I'm not against it. What about you guys?" Ouma inquires cheerfully.

They nod. 

"That's settled then! Let's do this!"

 

* * *

 

Somehow, the SUV is capable of accommodating them all. Since it's a 15-seat car, Hoshi supposes.

Hoshi turns to Tenko, who sits behind him with some bandages on him. Bandages that are not decorative like Shinguuji's (at least that's what Hoshi assumes).

"Are you alright?"

Tenko looks up at him, anger for one moment before they turn desolate. "Pretty good, Tenko―I suppose."

"You don't have to restrict your use of third-person pronouns, you know?"

"Ahhh stupid boy! I don't use it!… In front of people I don't trust." The air was silent with apparent tension before it dissolves with the emergence of Tenko's reluctant smile. "But. Tenko thinks she can make an exception for the person who risks a lot to save her. Tenko respects him, at the very least."

Hoshi smiles.

Before he knows it, it blossoms in full force. Hoshi wishes this good feeling could go on forever,

but Toujou snaps him back to reality.

"So, what is it about earlier, Hoshi-san?"

Hoshi remembers the pamphlet in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheezes I finish this at 1 am yall better enjoy it,, jk 
> 
> Anyway this is actually pretty action-packed for my standards!! I'm a baby with those stuff so free to give me advice and stuff.
> 
> Also silently slip in the Hoshi & Tenko brotp,,, they are great ok.
> 
> Next up is Part 3!! Finally!! Bet you people are excited nyahaha
> 
> Until then, stay true and stay whole!


	19. 「Part 3―Transit」

Homelessness among young people is a serious issue. Homeless youth, sometimes referred to as unaccompanied youth, are individuals who lack parental, foster or institutional care. Homeless youth are at a higher risk for physical abuse, sexual exploitation, mental health disabilities, substance abuse, and death.

**Studies have shown that:**

  * One in seven young people between the ages of 10 and 18 will run away.
  * 75 percent of runaways are female
  * Between 20 and 40 percent of homeless youth identify as Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender or Questioning (GLBTQ)
  * 46 percent of runaway and homeless youth reported being physically abused, 38 percent reported being emotionally abused , and 17 percent reported being forced into unwanted sexual activity by a family or household member
  * 75 percent percent of homeless or runaway youth have dropped out or will drop out of school



**Consequences of Life on the Street for Homeless and Runaway Youth**

  * Increased likelihood of high-risk behaviors, including engaging in unprotected sex, having multiple sex partners and participating in intravenous drug use. Youth who engage in these high-risk behaviors are more likely to remain homeless and be more resistant to change. 

  * Greater risk of severe anxiety and depression, suicide, poor health and nutrition, and low self-esteem.
  * Difficulty attending school due to lack of required enrollment records (such as immunization and medical records and proof of residence) as well as lack of access to transportation to and from school.  As a result, homeless youth often have a hard time getting an education and supporting themselves financially.
  * Homeless gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender or questioning (GLBTQ) youth are more likely to exchange sex for housing or shelter, are abused more often at homeless shelters (especially adult shelters), and experience more violence on the streets than homeless heterosexual youth.



 Source: http://www.ncsl.org/research/human-services/homeless-and-runaway-youth.aspx


	20. 12―Tenko

Tenko inhales deeply once and kicks her leg out.

"Ouch!" 

Yonaga, who watches her doing it in curiosity, now lets out an almost comedic yelp of shock at her reaction. "Oh no Tenko! Why did you do that?"

"Ughhh… Tenko just wanna know if she's getting better."

As a matter of fact, Tenko is  _ashamed._ What Aikidou master lets themselves get their ankle―one or both notwithstanding―hurt like that? Still, kicking her leg out just like that is most certainly ill-advised, and Tenko has no idea why she did it.

"Hey Yonaga-san, what supplies should we pick up?"

"Hmm, Angie's God told her to get stuff like color pencils, A4-size sketchbook―"

"Yonaga-san, that's just what you want."

Yonaga pouts for a moment before blossoming into a smile again. "Well, actually, Kirumi wants us to pick up personal hygiene stuff, like shampoo, soap, pads, toothbrushes, and towels!"

"Do, do we get enough for that though?" Tenko takes out the few coins and banknotes they have right now.

"Kirumi left Angie and Tenko with all that she had. Shirogane-san hadn't done her cosplay tricks for some time." Yonaga fake kicks pebbles on an otherwise smooth marble floor of the service area mall they are in.

"Tenko supposes these should be enough. Let's just go!"

 

* * *

 

The cosmetics store is, unfortunately, the only store that relatively has anything they want. Among shelves of eyeliners and tempera, Tenko digs out some shampoos and soaps, but not much luck in other things. Maybe check the convenience store again, Tenko sighs in exasperation.

"Is everyone else in the food court?"

"Nah, Angie's God told her that some have gone to the arcade―"

"But this isn't a time when we can―" Tenko is close to spilling their secrets before Angie clamps down her mouth.

"Jeez, Tenko, we are supposed to look like kids on road trips!"

"Ehhhh Tenko is trying." Tenko hugs the supplies close to her chest.

Angie huffs and bounces ahead. "Let's get back to Angie and her friends' table first!"

Ten kids huddled around actually should attract attention. But seeing they have all learnt from Shirogane's modus operandi―act as loud as possible so no one doubts whether you are just a regular teen―most people only cast annoyed glances at them rather than realizing, oh aren't them a bunch of AWOL Unwinds.

To be fair, only nine of them are. And to be fair, there's only seven of them right now.

"You guys got everything?" Toujou asks the moment they sit down.

"Well we got shampoo and soaps, but that's about it. Unless that convenience store miraculously restocks or something." Tenko vividly remembers the price tag for towels followed by an empty rack, and the fit she feels like throwing but presses herself not to at the last moment.

"It's quite alright, let's just eat first." The new black-clad kid pushes two burgers towards them.

Tenko is tempted to hand chomp it in half. "No offense, but practitioners like me don't exactly like junk food."

"Unfortunately, that's all we can get with the meager amount of money we still have left." The creepy stick guy grumbles. Tenko decides there's no arguing and chomps down the burger.

In the progress of eating, Tenko suddenly remembers an important thing.

Where're the kids in "the arcade"?

"Ehhhh if it's not any bother, do you guys know where the other kids are? Other than the ones in the arcade, I mean?"

Toujou half opens her eyes. "Hmm, other than maybe like, going for the washrooms, I think all the missing kids are in the arcade."

"So, is there any other planning we have to do?" Black-clad kid asks.

"Not really. Our only goal right now is to get to Akron and locate the cathedral." Hoshi takes a sip of the coal-black coffee in front of him. "Toujou-san, do we have an exact address?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. It's in the heart of Akron, so it won't be a lot of trouble to look for it, I'm sure."

Tenko nods along to their words. What the others won't know, though, is that Tenko is trying her best to etch all these images to her memories. She remembered once upon a time when she would go on road trips with her parents and―

Wait. Never mind. Better not think about it now. Let's just finish the food now―

"Ahhhh!"

Everyone gazes towards the source of the yell: a barrelling Gonta followed by a casually ambling Ouma.

Gonta impacts the table and nearly topples all the food over.

"Ooh, Gonta! God's favorite entomologist! What had happened?" Angie circles around Gonta with her arms flung out like a butterfly.

Gonta stares at Angie in a most shocked demeanor. "Huh? But isn't your God all-knowing?"

"That's not the point, Gonta-san!" Black-clad kid pats Gonta on the shoulder. "What happened?"

Gonta catches his breath. "It's… Himiko-san."

"And?"

"Gonta… Gonta can't find Himiko-san!"

 

* * *

 

Tenko finishes her food at that moment, just enough time to let out a "what?"

"Gonta was taking Himiko-san and Ouma-san to the arcade. Himiko-san got bored earlier and said she wanted to go to the washroom. So Gonta stays with Ouma-san and Ouma-san won a few more rounds of slots and won some more candies, but then when we tried to wait for Himiko-san to come out she never did! And Gonta and Ouma-san couldn't ask for help, so…"

"So now witchy girl is fucking lost!" Ouma makes an almost magician-like gesture that means something along the likes of a disappearing trick.

"Jeez, what is she doing?" Toujou grumbles in a mildly annoyed tone. "Nevertheless, I guess we have to find her. Gonta-san, Saihara-san, and Ouma-san search the first floor. Tenko-san, Angie-san, and Shirogane-san search the women's washrooms. And Shinguuji-san, Hoshi-san and I will search this floor. Now go!"

Tenko scrambles ahead before Shirogane stops her. "Wait, let's decide which ones we should look out for. There's three, right?"

"One near the right exit, one near the convenience store next floor, and one close to the parking lot. Yeah, there's three!"

Shirogane nods. "Hmm, then I'll go to the one next to the exit, Yonaga-san can go to the one near the parking lot, and Chabashira-san can go to the one near the convenience store. Alright?"

"Alright!"

The trio immediately disperses. 

Tenko rushes as fast as she could―and as painless as possible. The pain in her ankle is, however, still present. 

There is a small queue in front of the washroom―it takes Tenko about five minutes before she could go in. 

"Ahhh does anyone know if there's a girl about this tall, wearing a black short dress with fluffy boots?" Tenko hopes her description is enough. Unfortunately, most people all shake their heads.

Except for the janitor, who stares at her with wide eyes. She raises her hand to half of her height."You mean, like, this tall?"

"Yeah! Do you have any idea where she is?"

The janitor scratches her head, mouth scrunched together. Then she points to the stall next to her. "She's been in this for some time."

 _Oh, God._ This is one of the few times Tenko wishes Yonaga's God is real. She walks right up to the front of the stall. Well? What is she to do?

"Ummm… Himiko-san, are you in there?"

A period of silence passes before a weak voice sounds. "What do you want from me?"

"We ehh, did you forget about our road trip? It's about time we go on!" This girl isn't stupid enough to not catch on, right?

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

Tenko stands in front of the closed stall for a few seconds, waiting for Himiko's small frame to pop out.

Two minutes pass.

Even the janitor looks perturbed by this. "Do you need some help from?…"

Attention is the last thing any of them want. "Nope, thank you, I can handle this."

The janitor casts another suspicious glance at them―the women waiting in the queue do the same too―but ultimately she leaves Tenko alone with a "kids these days," and walks to the other side of the washroom. 

"Ehhhh, Himiko-san, why don't you leave with me?"

Silence.

"Hey! If, if you don't follow, we will still have to leave soon! We will have to abandon you!" Tenko presses her left ear up to the door to gauge whether Himiko had spoken.

"… Just abandon me."

 _Wait what?_ "Um, Himiko-san, you are just kidding, right?" 

"No, I'm not. Just leave me alone." 

"But why should we―"

Before Tenko could complete her question, a slip of paper flows out from below. A pen and notepad follow.

Tenko takes up the paper, which reads:  _I can't do this anymore. I can't even tell you this verbally. I'm garbage. Leave me be._

The visage of Tenko's very first adoptive sibling slips into mind―"adoptive siblings" is the way Tenko prefers to remember them as, but not what they really are―the smile on their face as they introduce the concept of writing their most heartfelt words on paper rather than saying them aloud when the emotions behind them are too much.

( _The last words they left were "save me"―_ )

Tenko shakes her head violently to shake away the memory.

So, Himiko wants her to communicate in writings instead? Then the fact that she allows Tenko the chance to converse with her with the pen must mean she still had hope?

She starts writing.

**But Tenko doesn't think you are garbage! Tenko thinks you are a delight to be around with!**

Tenko slips the notepad and pen back.

Another piece of paper slips out immediately.

_False._

Tenko is pretty sure she will have to speed up for this. 

**Tenko tells no lies! Tenko had witnessed some of Himiko-san's tricks and knows firsthand Himiko-san is great!**

_Those are no tricks, you fool. I'm a mage._

**Of course! As Himiko-san said, your magic is great!**

_Doesn't compensate for me being annoying._

**You are not annoying, Himiko-san!**

They go back and forth like this for more than six times―somehow, nobody pays attention to them at all. Tenko suspects this had something to do with the assumptions that they are just "dumb teenage girls".

Tenko's hope rises as Himiko's words become less―from "I'm annoying" to "Just leave" are evidence that her resolve is breaking! Surely, Himiko will soon see sense―

_I'm just a piece of garbage like everyone in my state home said. Just. Leave._

Tenko frowns. What is it with state wards bullying each other? Shouldn't they help each other instead? Tenko puts them into the pad along with the reassurance that Himiko is not like that, and slides the notepad in again.

_They aren't wrong. I'm garbage for the condition I have._

**Condition?**

_Low-cortical. I'm low-cortical._

Tenko blinks several times at the words before the realization hits her hard and fast.

**But low-cortical people aren't useless or anything bad?**

_You said this only because you are aware this will convince me to leave._

**Tenko is speaking the truth! Tenko says nothing but the truth!**

_To further drive the point: I can't even look at a lot of water normally again._

Tenko's heart slowly shrinks in the confidence portion. 

**Ehh that's, not exactly a sign of weakness or anything though?**

_Yes, it is._

Tenko's pen starts to float above the pad instead of writing down on it. Then,

she remembers.

**Himiko-san, I have friends like that too.**

_Huh?_

Tenko remembers all along, but she refuses to acknowledge those parts.

**Tenko had always had friends just like that. Friends who are just a little bit of awkward. Friends who don't know how to stop when necessary.**

**But that's okay! Tenko is still great friend with them!**

**And Tenko doesn't think there's anything wrong with them!**

Tenko slips this with a bit more strength put into it. Because she's sure. Because she cares.

_Do you really not mind?_

**Of course! And Tenko is sure everyone else doesn't just as well!**

**Or else, Himiko-san won't be here to dazzle Tenko!**

_Maybe that's just because they didn't grow tired of me back then. But now…_

Tenko is tempted to just barge in and give Himiko a bear hug, which she can't accomplish due to the door.

**That's okay too! Tenko will protect Himiko-san with all that she had!**

 

* * *

 

_Tenko was standing at the threshold of their home. Tenko, her parents, and Shiro's home._

_At least, that temporarily was Shiro's home._

_"Papa… Is Shiro-san never coming back?"_

_Her father nodded. "Tenko-chan, your mama, and papa are sorry… They can't protect everyone."_

_"That can't be true!" Tenko chased up Shiro to the front lawn, right before Shiro walked out of their house._

_Shiro looked shocked to see little Tenko right behind him. "Oh, Tenko-chan?"_

_"Shiro-san, you really won't come back?"_

_Shiro gazed at the black-suited men behind him and got down on one knee to look Tenko in the eye. "Tenko-chan, it was a nice three-month stay with you… But Shiro-san had to leave. Can you promise one more thing before I go?"_

_Tenko's cheeks were covered in her tears. "Yes?"_

_"Be strong. Protect the people you care, like I've taught you."_

 

* * *

 

Tenko is doing this for everyone's sake.

(But for just this time, she could do it for a specific someone)

Slowly, the door opens, and out walks Himiko, whose eyelids are soaked with tears.

"Chabashira… I'm sorry I did this to you. That was… Completely unnecessary." Himiko wipes her tears onto her sleeves one more time.

"It's okay, really! Tenko will place your comfort first!" At that moment, Tenko just wants to let Himiko piggyback her. That could come later.

"And if it's too much of a mouthful… Himiko-san can call me Tenko instead!"

Himiko (blushes?) nods, hands grabbing for a nonexistent hat. "Ahhh, thank you…"

 _Shiro-san, I did it._ "That's great, Himiko-san! Now let us―"

"Wait! I forgot Shuuichi's hat!" Himiko rushes back into the stall once more.

 

* * *

 

On the road once more, Tenko finds herself much more refreshed, other than having to face Gonta's nagging and Ouma's teasing afterward. Boys really are something.

Especially the short, cat hat one who can't stop grinning at Tenko who had been letting Himiko sleep on her shoulder during the trip. 

"Hey, you perv! Stop looking at us like that! Tenko only just had minimum respect for you!"

He chuckles at that instantly. "No shit, Chabashira. Not all guys get high about girls. Particularly not some shadow of a person like me." With that, Hoshi recedes to his front seat, and Tenko is left to feel a bit guilty.

Nevertheless! Tenko had a fruitful day, she's pretty sure. So she can just let this pass. 

Especially now that they are close to the cathedral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheezes softly,,, tenmiko…
> 
> Don't worry my ppl I won't update in the middle of the night anymore… I hope
> 
> Anyway it's even later than last time so aaaaa [incoherent screech] hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> I genuinely have no ideas who to do next oops. Maybe Kaito?? I think??
> 
> So yeee until then, stay true and stay whole!


	21. 13―Kaito

Kaito doesn't have that much of a rational mind, of which he knows, but he's pretty sure his eyes didn't fail him.

That boy is brandishing a  _bomb_.

"We gotta do something!" Before Harukawa could chastise him for being stupid, Kaito scrambles right across the road. Potential prospect of the Akron shelter be damned, he can't just watch some idiot doom their instant ticket to safety.

With zero experience in American football, Kaito does a dive that must be pretty impressive in itself, had he not knocked both of them onto the pretty hard wall of the building. At least it's not headfirst?

"What the―Amami you alright?" The blonde girl charges toward the two of them, prying Kaito's hands on "Amami"'s shoulder away. Kaito attempts to tighten his grips, only to give up as the girl bites down hard on his arms. What the?!

"Hey! Stop doing that immediately! What…" Kaito reluctantly releases his grips. Harukawa and Akamatsu catch up at that moment.

"Idiot, did you really just dive against someone into a wall?" Harukawa helps him up with contempt written all over her face. So much for making up just now.

"Hey! I'm just trying to stop him from using that bomb thingy. Wait." Did the dive?… Knock the bomb against the wall―"Fuck what the fuck have I―"

"Calm down." Amami takes out the… Is it the bomb? "It's not a bomb. It's just the shell of one."

"Courtesy of the beautiful and radiant Iruma Miu!" The blonde does a somewhat dramatic bow. Then she assumes a nasty face at Kaito. "What the fuck is your business?"

"I could say the same for somebody who makes a fucking shell of a bomb for no reason!" Kaito fires back.

Iruma's bravado festers into bursts of fidgety fear in a moment's notice. "Ewww! You don't have to yell like that! We… We just planned to…"

"Let's not talk out in this open place." Amami holds up a hush gesture. "Let's find somewhere that feels like actual go-to hangout place for teens."

 

* * *

 

What they collectively have could only get them a small serving of pizza and drinks. Look like they'll have to make do if they want to get to Akron.

"I mean, can't we just forget about Akron and ask for help from―"

"No. Absolutely no." Amami rejects him while rumbling the shelves to look for… Something. "I'm telling you, we can't trust them."

"Why not? It's not like we have many options left."

"That's not the point." Amami shifts his focus from the shelves onto Kaito. He squints and walks a bit closer. 

"Hey! The fuck dude―"

"Don't move, I'm just trying to―" Amami suddenly clamps down hard on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito feels like yelling.

"What are you―" 

"Damnit. Didn't get it. Or am I just thinking too much and you aren't… Never mind." Amami returns to the shelves, while still gazing towards Kaito's direction from now and then. Kaito is wondering why he follows Amami to the aisle in the first place…

Oh right. It's about the bomb. "You still didn't explain about the bomb."

"I told you. It's an empty threat. Just in case anyone messes with us. There. Got it." 

"… These are just tapes."

"They'll be useful when all the materials are gathered. For now, let us just go eat."

"Hey. You still didn't tell me why just now you―"

"Come on to you?" Amami whirls back just in time to nearly bump into Kaito right behind him. Kaito lets out a yelp this time. "What, I didn't! I don't like dudes. Or girls."

"Umm, is that even?…"

"Possible? Aromantic people exist, you know."

"Aromantic?…"

"This is not turning into a lesson on sexuality and all that jazz, boy, this can come later. Now, just eat." 

When the two come back to the girls, they are already chattering away like girls who know one another their whole lives. Okay, maybe more like just Akamatsu and Iruma. Harumaki is as quiet as ever. (Yes, he made the nickname as an attempt to establish friendliness. Will that work? Only time will tell)

"Wow, what takes your inane arses so long?" Wow, warm greeting courtesy of the ever stone-cold Harumaki.

"Your purple goatee guy won't stop asking me if I'm gay."

What the?! "That's not it! I was asking about the bomb―"

"Oh God, buddy, don't you know a joke when you hear one?" Amami gives him something of a sideways glance rimmed with silent contempt. "And what's wrong with actually doing that? Better to ask than assuming, don't you think?"

Kaito is plotting this avocado head's downfall. Not because of his sexuality, of course. "Why don't we just fucking eat already."

"Sure." Amami opens the two boxes containing each half of a pizza. Popping them together, it looks like a small sad mosaic drawn by a young Picasso. Kaito chooses to look over that and just chomps down the food.

"So, you two told us not to trust the AWOLive Network, is there any concrete evidence for that?" Harumaki's eyes scream suspicions. 

"I would love to tell you," Amami acknowledges as Iruma hollers "Not your business!"

"Hey, don't yell while somebody else's talking!" Akamatsu fires back with a small frown.

Once again, Iruma's ego shrinks. "I, I was just trying to speak over you in case anybody eavesdrop…"

Akamatsu gets sheepish herself right away. "Ahhh, I'm sorry for yelling myself."

"It's, it's alright."

Harumaki's scowl only deepens. "So. About AWOLive Network."

Amami fiddles with the straw negligently, though his frown is rather telltale on where his mind had wandered to. "I was involved in their dirty deeds. In what ways, I have no idea of, but I most certainly am―"

"No evidence. Only your assumptions as an amnesiac. I don't want to offend you, but," Harumaki casually leans down onto the table in a tense way that looks like a lioness ready to prance on its prey. Or Kaito is just thinking too much. "that's not very reassuring. Do you really expect us to follow you in that case?"

"Nope. I know that, Haru… Harukawa-san right?" Amami ruffles through his pockets and takes out a miniature notebook. He flips it open, and scribbles and sketches pop up everywhere. 

"Before I could recover anything, this book is already in my pockets, written in my handwriting." Amami all but shoves the notebook to Harumaki's face. "These are evidence that I truly am involved, perhaps much more than I myself can currently imagine."

Harumaki struggles to keep her nonplussed demeanor. "Hmm, if you say so…"

"Harukawa-san, perhaps we can trust them?" Akamatsu pats on Harumaki's shoulder for emphasis. It might be just Kaito's overreactive imagination, or Harumaki's breath actually hitch for a second there upon the contact. He wonders why.

Harumaki gets off the table with her arms crossed, eyes closed as if deep in thought. Then, "I suppose you two have no reason to distract us from anything. We have met kids our age who work for the parts pirates, but they don't insist we go to a legitimate shelter. Since you are doing that and actually brave enough to say you probably were an accomplice regardless… I suppose we can trust you two."

Amami heaves a deep sigh. "Thank you so much. We don't know how many people we can trust this with, so yeah, it's cool that you do."

"No problem. But still, is there any concrete reason of any sort that you can't tell us literally anything?"

Amami's eyes bear a… Sharper gaze just now? "I would love to. But seeing that we don't know any actual thing ourselves…"

"Hmm. If your amnesia really is so bad, maybe you can tell us when you do remember." Harumaki gets up then. "No point of dillydallying anymore. Since we are all done, I would love to just move now, don't you think?"

Amami grimaces. "Small question: do you intend to just keep walking on from Alliance here? That's still a long way, you know?"

"We have taken that into consideration, but…"

Upon hearing that, Iruma's eyes light up immediately. "Yo, we do have a way ourselves."

"Like? Hitching a ride?"

"Kinnnnda." Iruma leads the way out of the convenience store. "Look. We have a great plan for this problem."

 

* * *

 

"We are literally just hitching a ride here."

Iruma pointedly ignores the plain inflection of Harumaki's voice. "Listen here imbeciles. I go up and distract that driver with my weapon, and you three go into the back while nobody's watching. Absolutely nobody, alright? We are all fucked if you don't do that."

Akamatsu swallows pointedly herself. "Yeah. I, I guess."

"Good. Get to work, bitches." Iruma sticks her tongue out mischievously. Then she dashes right up to a greasy forty-something man walking towards the truck up ahead.

"Oh hey! Hello there! Got some spare change?"

The driver looks startled for a moment but quickly gathers his composure. "Young lady, isn't it quite late to be out in places like this? Where's your―"

"Ain' got no family, whatever I stumble upon is!" Iruma flings her hands back and forth in an exaggerated way that makes Kaito feel like cringing. Well. She's helping them though. 

"Still, where's your―"

"Oh, ya wanna have a gooood time?" Iruma presses against the wall in a supposedly-seductive way, Kaito supposes. Is that "seductive"? Kaito has minus fifty percent of idea on that concept.

The driver's scowl deepens. "What the, hey,"

"Doesn't it get lonely in the middle of the night huh?~" Iruma's singsong voice sounds  _wrong_ in this. Kaito feels like going out to stop this clusterfuck, but Harumaki hits him on the back at that moment. "Time for us to move."

"But―but Iruma―"

"Just move!" Harumaki quietly cusses and all but kicks Kaito. Kaito reluctantly complies and gets himself into the truck's container. 

Deep into the vast, dark container reeking of something Kaito can't recognise (which stinks anyway), he could hear Iruma's voice still ringing. "Oh come on! I just wanna hitch a ride!"

Oh, thank God she actually knows what she's doing.

"Oooh, thanks! My utmost gratitude!"

"As soon as you stop being creepy, young lady."

 

* * *

 

"So…"

That certainly isn't a good conversation starter, but Amami pays heed. "What is it?"

"Um, like, ehhhh…" Shit. Kaito didn't really think into how to continue. "All that stuff you talked about, you know, that aromantic stuff?…"

"What is it?"

"… What exactly does that mean?"

Amami snorts.  _Snorts_. He actually snorted at the grand Momota Kaito?! "I can tell you. First of all, we have different forms of orientations―"

"Wait wait wait, you don't just fall in love and wanna do all those, ehhhh―"

Amami looks at him like he has a revolting sense of fashion. "Your school teaches you nothing like that? To be honest, though, I wouldn't be surprised… Anyway, we have four of them. Sexual, romantic, aesthetic, and sensual."

"What?"

"I don't feel like I need to explain the first two huh? As for aesthetic attraction, it means simply appreciating somebody's physical appearance with no desire to do anything to them, romantically or sexually." Amami opens his eyes to look at Kaito, who wisely shuts up. 

Amami shrugs and continues. "Sensual attraction, on the other hand, refers to attraction to perform sensual acts like cuddling―"

"It's, it's not like wanting to have sex or anything?"

Amami chuckles a bit. "That's sexual attraction."

Kaito feels the intense desire to self-immolate right there. "So what you mean is… Sexual and romantic attraction are separate?"

Amami gives him a brief nod. "That's right. That's what I'm like; I'm gay and aromantic. Which means I have zero interest in romance, but when it comes to―"

"You, you don't have to go on, I totally get it now."

This time Amami can't hold in his laughter. "I do get it if you are still uncomfortable about stuff like that. I suppose you don't get enough exposure and education on stuff like this, and I respect that. Unless you are still sick with me being gay or―"

"No! I don't! It's really not that!" Kaito's mini-outburst has shocked Amami, he knows. "It's just… I was never comfortable with the idea of sex and all that."

"… Oooh."

"Like, my whole life, I'm taught that love and sex had to be tied up together and it's necessary to keep a relationship and all that, but… I just don't…" Kaito fidgets with his jack―wait. This is one of those times Kaito is forced to remember that the world is cruel enough to take away his favorite jacket instead of this extra. Damnit. "But when you said romantic and sexual attraction are separated… Well…"

Amami smiles at that. The smile is pretty adorable… Kaito shakes away that thought. "It's alright. It takes long to unlearn things, so as long as you acknowledge that―"

"You two done yet?" Harumaki walks up to them. Even in the dark, Kaito can clearly see the deep scowl.

Amami raises his hands in the air, a gesture of surrender. "Sure, sure. Talk to ya later, space guy."

Harumaki watches Amami walk off into the other side of the container and redirects her glower at him. "What, realize you're gay or something?"

"Of―of course not! The grand Momota Kaito has no feelings for men except as friends! Yeah, just friends!"

Harumaki snorts (for the second time in a day?! What did he do?). "Even so, shouldn't you have learnt just now that it's completely okay?"

"Well, I mean like, um, hey!" Diversion tactic! "Don't you have any other thing to tell me?"

Harumaki's smile ostensibly vanishes into a firmly pressed line of displeasure. Why did she start the conversation in the first place then?! "I do. It's about our argument earlier."

"Haven't I apologized earlier?"

"That's not exactly what I mean. I mean about when I saw you dragging your sleeves back, I saw the―"

"What. What did you see."

"I saw…" Harumaki does a conspicuous swallow. "Hey, remember when I got into that thrift store before we hitch this ride?"

"You did?" Kaito looks down to Harumaki's side and―ooh. Yeah, she did. She wouldn't be carrying that bag otherwise. Right? "And?"

Harumaki digs through that bag and tumbles through it until she grabs a big jacket out of it. "There. As a peace offering."

Kaito takes up the jacket and carefully searches it for secret bombs. 

Instead, he finds a universe in it.

"Isn't this… My…" 

"Not exactly yours. I stole this from the thrift store." Harumaki sits down next to Kaito. "I was just trying to get this bag and some other potentially useful things. I just happened to see that and thought you may like it."

Kaito takes a sniff of the jacket as she said so. Yup. It smells like mothballs. "I'm still glad… That you'd think of that…"

"And I'm hoping that this ends our little debacle, alright?"

"… Alright. As soon as you stop calling me an idiot."

He knows Harumaki is scowling, but the quiet snicker is unmistakable. "As soon as you stop being an idiot."

 

* * *

 

Kaito lies down and drapes the jacket over himself like a blanket. Like he always did when he was younger.

_When you put it all over yourself, it looks like a whole galaxy is above you, isn't it? Feels like being close to the universe, right?_

"Yeah, it does, Dad…"

"Hey! Stop right there!"

Getting jerked out of the haze of sleep he nearly slips fully into, Kaito gets up promptly. The truck just grinds to a halt and everyone else is shaking themselves awake.

"Who the hell is interrupting my beauty sleep?" Iruma snarls the question out as the same voice roars again. "We need to inspect your cargo."

"For what?" The driver replies, somewhat sleepily himself.

"We need to see if there are any runaway or AWOL hiding in there."

Everyone's hope extinguishes as the driver answers with a sheepish "fine".

Akamatsu seems to become paler at that. "Ummm, we should, ugh, we―"

"No. Running right now would just prove that we are who they want to catch." Amami ruffles through the packs of boxes around them. "Quick. We should hide."

Iruma kicks the boxes next to her violently. "Is your avocado brain that small? You really think they won't look through everything to get us?"

"Shhh, they're gonna hear us." Maki hisses. Then she grasps Akamatsu's left arm and drags her into a corner. "Sit down."

"Huh?"

"I'll pretend to sleep next to you. Maybe we could chance pretending to be the driver's nephews or nieces and their friends or something who hitch a ride with him. Come on!"

With a jerk, Akamatsu drops down and sits, grumbling a bit before closing her eyes firmly and relaxing. 

The policemen's voices permeate. "Open it already!"

"Calm, calm, the lock ain't that easy to open as it appears to be."

Iruma shifts her glance at Amami and Kaito. "Look, the goddess Iruma Miu refuses to pretend to be your girlfriend. Just pretend you're boyfriends or something."

"Well, but Kaito…" Amami gets cut off by a soft pat on his shoulder. Wait, did he just do that himself?!

Kaito musters up a brave face. "I mean, a real man can get through this alright! Just do it!"

"O―Okay." Amami sits down himself and drags Kaito with him. Kaito follows suit and lies down on the boxes quite uncomfortably, tentatively moving his face closer to Amami's. Amami closes his eyes in response.

Before Kaito closes his eyes, Iruma also collapses onto the piles of boxes all sprawled out while the doors finally open.

"Who is this young lady here?" Kaito presumes they are looking at Iruma, probably already realizing that they are…

The next few seconds are the longest Kaito had ever experienced in his life. Is it because his face is so close to another boy's― _he does look quite beautiful,_ wait―or because in the next split-second the driver may sell them out, the conclusion is the same, that they would get unwound and Kaito will never have a chance to see his Dad again and he won't see his Mom nor would he ever do anything that can undo the damage he had put on his parents or―

"Oh, that's my niece from my third sister. A wild vixen she is."

The chuckle is entirely natural, and Kaito can't believe what he had heard.

"And uh," the driver walks up to the four of them, huffing. "let me guess, Haruka, you bring your star-crossed lover friends again. How many times have I told you that my truck isn't a place for your friends to make out in, huh?"

Iruma starts her signature rant at that, making a sound that vaguely implies that she had jumped up. "What? Uncle, I told you, Wyoming parents are a pain in the arse! It's not my fault that their parents are still backward as fuck and can't handle their kids being in love!"

"What is happening?" Kaito feels Amami getting up and away from him. "Oh damn. We are busted again, honeypot."

_Honey what now?!_ "Yeah yeah, my lovely grass head idiot," Kaito also slowly gets up, rubbing his eyes to drive in the point. "Why can't your uncle just stay quiet, Haruka?"

"Lay off of me! It's amazing that I help you at all!"

Kaito watches the police officers' sadistic joy fade away to disappointment. "Sorry for interrupting you in your journey, sir. You may proceed."

The driver smirks. "Good night to you too."

As the police cars speed off into the night leaving only dust behind, the driver pats Iruma on the shoulder. "Good acting, everyone. Now let's―"

"Wait." Amami walks right up to the driver's face. "Why did you help us? Won't it be easier to just give us up?"

The driver's smile vanishes into a solemn demeanor. "Look here, kiddos. Some of us live through the signing of the Bill of Life. Some of us actually feel the deep wrongness of it."

"But―isn't that exactly why you would support them? For the war?"

The driver laughs a bit louder. "Don't trust everything they teach you in history lessons. Victors write it after all. You have never heard about the losing side, have you?"

A thick sense of melancholy hangs in the air, but before Amami or anyone else could argue further, the driver is already walking quickly back to the front seat. 

"Just remember, not everyone is ignorant of the truth."

 

* * *

 

"Oh jeez, my beauty sleep had all gone to waste…" Iruma grumbles, tossing and turning noisily in the corner. 

"I'm starting to regret my decision." Maki's scowl reappears, obviously even more annoyed now.

"Small question, guys," Akamatsu bangs on the wall next to her for attention. "If the driver really wants to help us, does that mean he knows where we want to―"

"Okay, kids, here we are."

With much confusion, everyone freezes. Kaito decides to take the leap and stands in the front for everyone.

It is still night, but it's painfully apparent that the building just across the street from where they are is a cathedral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEE I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER,,,, sorry for taking a bit long for this chapter.
> 
> Kaito's POV is surprisingly fun to write?? Excuses for me to write in a lot of "lmfao" haha. No really Kaito is pretty fun to write.
> 
> Also I pretty much confirmed the kids' orientations in-chapter, but just so we are clear: yes I hc Kaito as ace. He's a space ace and I'm so proud of him.
> 
> Next up everyone will finally meet!! While you guys get excited, may I ask one tiny question: does anyone seem to be missing? (Hint: my icon)
> 
> One last thing: I made a Discord server for this AU!! It's a WIP as of the moment though, so I suppose I will post the invite link next update? If you join the server you'll get to see more extra content, you can dash me some questions about the AU and prolly some preview before chapter updates, and more!! Haha I suppose I'm starting to sound like a salesperson. Anyway, see you all in Discord next chapter!! (But really, join out of your own discretion :oo)
> 
> Until then, stay true and stay whole!


	22. 14―Shirogane

Shirogane takes the deepest breath she has ever taken in her life. Even deeper than when she was taken by the parts pirates, even when the Juvey-cops were nearly cuffing her.

She made it. A plain, boring girl like her reached the destination of a magical quest.

"Tsumugi, we, we made it."

Shirogane takes off her glasses and wipes them several times. Then she puts them on again.

The cathedral is still standing there.

"Did I... Did we..."

Tenko makes a slightly inhumane gushing noise. "Shirogane-san! We made it! We survived it!"

Shirogane didn't register Tenko crushing her into a hug immediately, but once Angie joined it and Ouma made a loud "eww disgusting girls" and Toujou makes a hushing noise, the trio pause, and Shirogane adjusts her spectacles. "We, we surely did."

"Now, if you are all done yelling in the middle of the night, shall we move on?"

 

* * *

 

Shirogane inspects the stained glass of the cathedral, none of them once remotely changing any shade of color. She imagined that the glasses would shift into rainbows, but neglects the fact that it is the middle of the night, thus no variation in the tone other than darkness.

“Thank the God we have you youngins here,” the grating tone of the vicar heralds their entrance into the basement. “and it does seem like you all are quite aware of what you will go through very soon, I assume?”

“ ‘Go through’? As in going to the shelter?” Hoshi paces up and avoids others walking onto him. Or so Shirogane thinks.

“Yes. We are one of the transportation points for the Anti-Divisional Resistance. We started accepting AWOLs here so we can transfer them safely to the shelter. Now that you are here, I assure you all you have no more need to worry about trying to navigate and ending up with parts pirates.”

Before Hoshi could proceed with his questions, Angie cuts in. “Angie has been wondering about something! Is Angie’s God like yours?”

The vicar stops and stares at Angie. “Excuse me?”

“Hey, god-toddler over there! Can’t you just let us have our rest already? I’m feeling bored stirring bullshit among us here!” Ouma hollers from the back, with Saihara quietly chastising them back.

The vicar shakes his head and yawns. “I would love to converse with you youngsters more, but unfortunately it is rather late. In there you go, we should have enough bedding for everyone. There are spare futons if not. Tomorrow we will discuss when and how you can go. Rest well.”

“Rest well.” Saihara is the only one who parrots back, and he casts a stunned look at everyone else. “So?”

“We go in, and I would really appreciate it if Saihara-san can help us keep a tight strain on this menace!” Tenko points at Ouma with a disgust that can only be rivalled by the contempt a tsundere holds against the harem anime protagonist. Ouma visibly scowls while Saihara, who appears rather distressed enough already, looks sicker.

“Hey, pigfeet-chan over there, I didn’t ask for your input! And you failed with that pun! I’m not a boy! At least sometimes!”

“Who did you just call a―”

“G―Guys, can you just stop?”

Tenko and Ouma swivel their heads towards her direction, and Shirogane has the latent dread that what is about to go down is highly unsavory.

“Are you bitches out there gonna come in or anything!”

Everyone looks on ahead, Tenko and Ouma included. A sliver of light peeks out from a door left ajar, and following the question it is smashed fully open by a pink-attired girl, scowling at them like a jackal.

“It’s literally gonna be two soon, so the five of us would really appreciate it if you would just keep the fuck down and get to sleep like the babies you fucking are!”

“Oh god, another―” Ouma walks up,

and then Shirogane blocks them.

_Wait. What the?_

“Oh, even glasses-chan wants to get in a fight now?”

“I, uh,” Shirogane grasps onto words on a prepared script. There is none.

(There isn’t a universe where Shirogane Tsumugi stands up for anything.)

_ <you should just go back to your shell> _

“What, what I mean is, you don’t get to just keep telling everyone things with no meaning for no reasons!” Shirogane crosses her arms and rearranges her features to (hopefully) express anger.

Ouma narrows their eyes at Shirogane, and Shirogane tries to tamp down this uncomfortable feeling that Ouma can see through her right into her heart. Then they smile again. “My bad! I was just trying to liven you guys so we aren’t unprepared for certain situations. Now let’s proceed!”

 

* * *

 

Shirogane follows everyone in. Inside is a pretty common-looking basement, with five kids their age. One is a blond girl who is already asleep, one a purple-haired guy who doesn’t wear his jacket properly (and who Shirogane suspects is an anime protagonist from another world… What are those fashion choices), one whose green hair reminds her of avocadoes for unknowns reasons (she doesn’t even like avocadoes, as far she knows), one red-garmented girl with surprisingly long twin tails, and at last, the pink girl who just scowled and yelled at them.

Blond girl starts stirring from her sleep as they step into the basement. “Uhhh… What is it now?”

“It’s nothing, Akamatsu, just go back to sleep.” Red girl pats Akamatsu’s arms gently, and she reluctantly turns on her back, murmuring all the while.

“So, ya bitches wanna explain what the hell is up with you, or shall you all just fuck off to bed already?”

“We would fuck right off to bed, thank you very much for your concern, bitch.” Ouma huffs and sticks out their tongue at Pink girl, who promptly flushes up and looks as if she is going to argue again before Purple guy stops her. “Sis, no use arguing against a little shithead like that.”

Then Toujou pushes her way through the others in front of her and whispers. “Momota-kun?”

Said boy turns his head towards her, mouse agape as realization slowly sinks into him. “Tou―Toujou?”

“You, you are okay?”

“... Yes.”

This is either the most moving reunion Shirogane has watched unfolding, or the most boring. It’s rather obvious which one it is.

Whatever they are going to say is promptly lost, as Iruma’s grating voice returns in full force. “Oh yeah? The beautiful Iruma Miu has nothing on a little abortion like him.” With a sweeping gesture through her hair, Iruma stomps to her own corner of the room―

―except Ouma has rushed there right at that moment.

“Hey, abortion! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Iruma tries to pull Ouma off the bed, gripping tightly onto their arms.

Instead of relenting, Ouma snickers and covers themself with the blanket. “Hell no! I decided that this is the best nest for a little birdy like me, and staying in this little nest I shall!”

“Ouma-kun, we have just arrived here,” Toujou interrupts by helping Iruma to pull on the blanket. Ouma yelps and pulls tighter onto the blanket themself. “we shouldn’t do such things to our potential friends. Early bird gets the worm after all.”

“Toujou-chan, I thought you are my mom! How could you betray me like that!”

“I can be your mom, but not when you are misbehaving like this.” There is no change in Toujou’s inflection as she pulls harder onto the blanket and Ouma rolls off the bed in toll. Incredible. Shirogane supposes she could learn a thing or two from Toujou.

Ouma whines instantly, tears flooding their eyelids and terrible wails filling every crevice of the small basement. “No! Why would my mom do this to me? Why?!”

“Ouma-kun, please―”

“My own mom doesn’t love me anymore! My own parents abandoned me! I don’t even know my dad!”

Soon enough, everyone else gathers back to the little corner, all frowning and looking daggers at Ouma. Instead of appearing any shade of ashamed, Ouma only seems to revel in everyone’s distress and continues their relentless whimpers.

“Um, Ouma-kun isn’t it?” Avocado boy steps up from the crowd and puts his hands on Ouma’s shoulders. “You are just sad because there are only futons left right? I could offer you my bed.”

“No! This is about a familial misconduct! My own mom refuses to stand on my side! What happened to ‘blood is thicker than water’ ?”

“Ouma-kun, with all due respect, the full line isn’t really that… But there there,” Avocado―his name is Amami or something?―pats Ouma on the head twice, and for whatever unholy reasons, Ouma didn’t protest. Though their eyes don’t seem to focus on the crowd or the bed anymore, for that matter. “how about I become your older brother? I have quite some younger siblings myself, and I definitely won’t mind getting another.”

Ouma’s countenance morphs into a blank paper before bursting into a round of laughter. “Hahaha! Amami-chan is a very funny avocado! I appreciate you very much, and would love to chomp you down someday!” They jump off the bed but pulls the blanket with them. “Fine! I shall return the bed to Iruma-chan! But I think I’ll take this blanket with me! Bye-bye!”

“Tch, that’s one real shithead,” Iruma mutters and takes the remaining blanket, flattening it and jumping into bed with a satisfied sigh. “they better not make more weird noises, ehhh…”

Shirogane blinks and yawns herself. This is the effect of being empathetic and therefore not immune to contagious yawning or something? It takes Shirogane a few more seconds before realizing that perhaps she too should get to a bed or futon instead of standing around, (just like the bystander she always is.)

Shirogane rushes off to the small lavatory the cathedral has somewhere deeper into the basement―they really meant this place to be a temporary shelter, huh?―intending to brush her teeth, when she heard a door-opening sound and an audible sigh of relief from the boys’ lavatory.

“I didn’t think it would really work… Thank you so much, Ouma-kun.”

“It’s nothing for the future suitor for my hand! And distracting everyone present is my specialty after all!”

“Fu―Future suitor? I, I mean, yeah. It really means a lot to me, Ouma-kun.”

“It’s really nothing!” Then, as if it is that quiet moment when the protagonist confesses to the love interest, Ouma whispers in a conspiratorial tone that Shirogane strains to pick up on. “Just make sure that you always take off the binder when you need to, okay?”

Shirogane takes in a choking breath.

_Hey. Hey keep it together don’t be an idiot_

That one scarce moment, the kind that only bystanders like her notice make so much more sense now. No wonder Saihara looks even sicker than he already is when Tenko referred to him as “Saihara-san”.

Damn. Who would’ve thought a background character like her would unearth secrets like that?

 _Wait. I was here to brush my teeth._ Shirogane shakes her head and claps her cheeks. _Get it together now! No more fooling around._

Shirogane finishes brushing her teeth as fast as possible, then rushes to sleeping on a pretty torn futon.

 

* * *

 

“Tsumugi! It’s time to wake up! We gotta go for the prep talk session of God!”

Shirogane pulls the cover up above her head. “P―Please, Angie, I just need like another or two―”

“Tsumugi! If you don’t wake up, then Kokichi is going to abolish your cosplay kit!”

Shirogane bounds right off her bed in a cartoonish manner. “Where the fuck is that―”

“Angie! You made Shirogane-san swear?” Tenko springs in, but she instantly claps herself on her cheeks to steady herself. “Tenko means, it’s time to get up and go see what the vicar has to say! Tenko does not like that idea very much herself, but,”

“But Angie is sure that you will see the beauty of doing this! Now let us go!”

Shirogane yawns more as she slowly trails behind a bubbly Angie and jumpy Tenko up into the cathedral proper, where the vicar is conversing quietly with the other staff (clergymen? priests?). Upon seeing them, the vicar dismisses them and gestures for them to follow him.

The group of them, now clocking at fifteen people, all try their best to look as inconspicuous as possible. Not that it would matter; there isn’t anyone around just yet.

“So, we heard back from the ADR about when the next transport will be. That should be next Saturday; that’s two days from now on.” Everyone lets out a clearly exasperated noise. The vicar smiles bitterly himself. “I apologize for the inconvenience, but they do have matters on their own hands to deal with.”

“Isn’t saving us their biggest priority though? What is more important than ensuring that we are saved before anything else? Aren’t we the future or whatever that makes us important?” Purple guy crosses his arms, staring at the vicar judgmentally.

“Nishishi, Momota-chan definitely isn’t one of those shining beacons of examples, you are so selfish after all!”

Shirogane watches Toujou and Saihara both tighten unconsciously and follows suit. _Please, not again._

_Especially when I just thought you were a decent person from last night._

< _are you who i think you are_ >

“If that’s it, then I shall leave for the day.” Shinguji gets up from the bench. “I would love to stay and converse with you lovely people, but this is too big an opportunity for me to wander a bit more before this shelter snuff out the last bit of flame that I have―”

“There there we got it, dramatic face-mask lady,” Iruma slaps Shinguji on his back, which in turn causes Shinguji to unnaturally hiccup. Creepy. “you just gotta go and experience the life before it gets to shambles and shit! No need to broadcast it, y’know?”

“Iruma-san, do you also know that interrupting people in the middle of nowhere is extremely rude and unwelcome?” If Shirogane is seeing this unfolding in an anime, this would be the part where Shingujii’s creepy long hair tremble, an ominous atmosphere gathering around him.

As if on cue, Iruma does act accordingly. “I―I was just kidding! Don’t be like that!”

Shinguji huffs and walks out of the cathedral without preamble. Everyone else disperses off into their own corners.

That is, except Blond girl. “Hello there? I don’t think I know your name, or you mine for that matter!”

“Oh, right, I do think that’s true.” Shirogane adjusts her spectacles. “I’m Shirogane Tsumugi, but if you prefer it then you can absolutely call me Tsumugi!”

“That’s nice! I’m Akamatsu Kaede, and the same principle can apply to me if you want!” Akamatsu’s honeyed smile feels like a mask too, somehow. Shirogane blames that feeling on her overactive imagination. “The girl with the long twin tails is Harukawa-san, the guy with the space jacket is Momota-kun, the girl with pink clothes is Iruma-san, and the guy with green hair is Amami-kun!”

“Oh, oh I see,” Shirogane searches through her pockets and pick out a needle and a thread. “will you let me help you with that tear right there?”

“That tear?” Akamatsu presses her hand flat across her sweater and pauses. “How do you notice that?”

“It’s nothing! I like sewing quite a lot so I can tell whether there’s something wrong better than most people can, that’s all.”

“Thank you so much for fixing it, Shirogane-san!”

Shirogane smiles bright, carefully sewing back the small tear. The tear looks like something produced from a small object breaking out of the pockets or something.

Shirogane wonders if there’s a particular reason for its existence. But other than that, the tear is too much of an eyesore for her, so fixing it she does.

 

* * *

 

There are quite an amount of books in the cathedral. As expected, most are only copies of the Bible and related reading materials. Shirogane is getting the latent dread that she will be unwound by lethargy before―

“So if I’m hearing it right, you think that you have used that charity’s services before?”

Shirogane instinctually presses herself flat and listens in. The speaker has a modulated, somewhat silvery voice… Toujou-san?

“That’s right. And that’s why even after that operation, I can’t quite find myself trusting them.” This one sounds deep and rather gravelly. Hoshi?

“Why exactly do you notice a pamphlet though? I don’t imagine a beneficiary of a charity who already knows what the charity is about to care so much about what they do.”

“I suppose that’s normal? But then again, I consider myself to be much worse than any beneficiary they could possibly receive.” Hoshi chuckles a bit at that. If Shirogane is imagining it right, she could almost visualize Toujou’s perturbed expression. “I think what really ticks me off is about the familiar hue of the hallway. It does look terribly like somewhere I would’ve been sometime earlier in my life, and yet as I strain to remember anything… Nothing comes to me. And considering the reason why I’m even kicked out for unwinding… Hmm, I feel like I should stop here before I start oversharing.”

“That’s quite alright with me. With or without the entire account of your experience, it does seem quite obvious that there is something fishy about the charity. They did let us get in with the operation rather than just sending off their own employees and volunteers after all.”

“Exactly. But without any concrete evidence, I don’t really think we can persuade the others in suspecting them. Plus, what’s the point of suspecting a charity that did help us in some ways?”

“Yeah. Others might just think we are being ungrateful.” Toujou jumps off from the stairs and stretches. “So before we have any other viable reason for suspecting them, I suppose we should just shelve away our theories for now. If you don’t mind, I’d like to―”

Shirogane chooses that moment to barge in. “Guys? Were you talking about something?”

Toujou and Hoshi raise their mildly shocked eyes at her. Hoshi remains static, but Toujou hides away her surprise with a nervous sweep of her bangs instead. “It is nothing. Just some theories that Hoshi-kun and I have on some inconsequential subjects.”

“Well firstly, I don’t think anything you guys said is inconsequential―if anyone’s theory is inconsequential that would be mine, I believe―and not to mention that what you guys just said,” Shirogane puts her chin in her hand as a serious gesture. “that might concern all of us.”

“Tch. No need to be so serious about rambles from a sinner like me. Toujou-san here only listens out of her strong sense of obligation.”

“I don’t quite agree with that, Hoshi-kun! We are only here safely and in one piece because you’ve helped us back in that operation, remember? And when you saved Chabashira-san?”

Hoshi tugs the beanie lower to cover his eyes partially, but the smile on his face is undeniably true. “Hmm. Didn’t think you would remember that.”

Toujou coughs. “So. What I may infer from this brief statement is that you would like to help us in this potential investigation? This something we don’t really even have a concrete basis on? I mean, we do know there’s something wrong with them, but not exactly as in a way that would harm us.”

“Well, we are just runaways in this world now, but that doesn’t mean these assumptions we made are of no value. So… If it is possible, I would love to help you guys the best I can!”

“That is very admirable of you, Shirogane-san.” Toujou endeavors to hide her own brief smile but fails. “If there’s anything you found or merely suspected of, we would love to hear it.”

“No problem! Just remember that I’ll help whenever possible!”

Skipping her way out of the room, Shirogane heaves a big sigh upon fulfilling her role as a mere background character with zero substance. Perhaps one with secrets, but that doesn’t necessarily make her better.

 

* * *

 

Night descended on them much sooner than expected. After a somewhat eventful day of bonding with her fellow AWOLs―promising to help Toujou and Hoshi, mending the tear in Akamatsu’s sweater, nearly spoiling her cosplay kit due to a mischief caused by Angie and Ouma―Shirogane goes down happily to the small, temporary dining area the vicar made for them.

Dinner consists of mainly chatters and few pranks made by Ouma, so it goes mostly with no fuss and soon everyone has their fills. In fact, the night goes on so peacefully that Shirogane has genuinely no suspicions that nothing wrong could possibly happen.

Then Akamatsu gathers everyone into the basement.

“Hi, if you guys don’t mind, can everyone gather around for a little chat?”

Pretty much everyone complies rather quickly, other than Angie and Ouma, who are up to their own little pranks, and Himiko, who complains of feeling tired and wanting to get to sleep immediately. Himiko’s issue is promptly resolved by Gonta taking her to sit on his lap.

“I know I’m not exactly any kind of good leader figure or anything, but, I just really want to let you guys know that I’m so proud of all of you.” Akamatsu claps and paces around, the beam on her face never fading even once. “You all have sacrificed so much and done so much just to finally get here―so feel proud of your accomplishments! We are halfway through this journey, and I’m sure things will only get better from now on!”

“Simple of you to say,” Much to everyone’s shock, Shinguuji, who once again manifests in thin air like an apparition, points a dismissing finger at Akamatsu. “when your group only consists of five people and could easily hide from any scrutinizing eyes.”

“That’s an unfair assessment, actually,” Amami says, just as Iruma howls, “And what makes you think our journey has been any shade of alright? We are all dying, and some fucking lower number count doesn’t necessarily make things better for us, you dickshit!”

“Iruma-san! That’s not something you can just say out loud!” Gonta attempts to block Himiko and Shirogane’s ears, and Shirogane politely declines with a gentle swat of her hand.

“Hey now hey now, are you guys going to make a ruckus of such low order while Akamatsu-chan has obviously important things to tell us?” Ouma yawns and lies back onto Saihara, who doesn’t resist Ouma sleeping on his lap but does look perturbed.

“Listen there you little abortion, I’m just trying to put some sense into this little dickshit good-for-nothing! I personally find nothing wrong with that!”

“Easy for you to say, for your group has merely a loudmouth like you for the rest to deal with!” Shinguuji retorts.

“Guys, guys,” Akamatsu gets in between the two, and for some reasons, Shirogane is starting to consider the scene in front of her terribly familiar. “please, now that we are all here, we are friends now. Family, if you will. We really should cease any sort of in-fighting, especially when together we are stronger and have a better chance to fight for a better future.”

“You know, Akamatsu, I’m still wondering why you aren’t a professional motivational speaker.” Harukawa chimes in with a quiet tease and Akamatsu flushes. She recovers quite fast though. “Well, as I’ve mentioned… I would really love to become your friend. Think about it, it takes such a long time and such different circumstances for us to meet, the fifteen of us. Shouldn’t we cherish that?

“No matter what is going to happen next, no matter what obstacle we would meet… I’d be honored to go down fighting with you guys.”

The entire basement is silent for a few minutes. Then Saihara stands up. “I would like to… Be excused.”

“It’s alright! I mean, I’m done with this already, Saihara-kun.”

“Oh now Saihara-san, do you have any issue you need dealing with? Tenko would love to help!”

 _You can help first by not calling him “Saihara-san”!_ Shirogane bites down the reply. Tenko probably won’t understand anyway.

“It’s, it’s nothing, thank you for your concern.” Saihara paves his way out of the crowd, with Ouma walking right behind him. Then the basement is empty of movement yet again.

“Akamatsu-san, your pep talk is nice, but I think it would be better for us to just. Go to bed for now. It’s late, after all.” Toujou gets up, her face devoid of any emotion other than exhaustion. Shirogane silently wonders about the implication behind this. Most of the others follow suit very soon, some having the decency to say “goodnight” to Akamatsu, while the others simply shrug off the entire conversation.

“I hope Saihara-kun is okay.” Akamatsu huffs and lets out a genuinely pained sigh. “Uhhh God, I’m so pathetic in this leader business. Nobody really listens and nobody cares.”

Angie frowns, then walks over to the bookshelves and retrieves a copy of the Bible and hands it to Akamatsu. “Kaede, have you ever read anything about God?”

“God? As a matter of fact, I did, but that’s back when I was a… Tithe.”

Angie pats the cover of the Bible. “Angie is glad that that’s the case! Does Kaede know that things need to be taken slow and steady? You can’t force everything on yourself so soon!”

“You are right, Angie, it’s just… I feel like I’m not doing the best I can. You guys are all so talented and streetsmart but then, there’s me.”

“That’s not true! Angie’s God informed them that Kaede is doing the best she can, and that’s all that matters!”

Akamatsu gives a semi-bitter smile to Angie. “I’m glad you would take the time to console me, Angie. You should rest soon.”

“Angie will! Angie hopes you rest soon as well!”

Shirogane watches Angie and Akamatsu take their leave and sighs deeply.

< _you know you should help them_ >

< _it’s what you must do to prove yourself_ >

“I know, but this…”

Shirogane watches Himiko settle down to bed with a surprisingly sweet “goodnight” from Gonta and Tenko.

She watches Iruma ranting quietly to herself, and Harukawa interrupting from now and then in an almost teasing, and not chastising manner.

She watches Angie serenading a giggling Akamatsu to sleep.

She watches everyone satisfied in their little spaces.

She watches everyone, while not truly at complete comfort with everyone else, still at peace with most everything going on.

She watches herself bleed into the quiet.

Shirogane watches herself disappear.

 

* * *

 

There’s no way any other surprising encounter occurs in the lavatory or near the girls’ lavatory, again.

Yet here she is, assuming her eavesdropping position again.

“Sai―Saihara-chan? Are you sure you are not coming with us?”

A quiet but determined hum of affirmation. Saihara continues. “I made absolutely sure of that. Remember my uncle? When we thought we were going to him until this whole thing hopefully blows over and we can have a normal life again?”

“I do, but… How do you know that―”

“I know that I sound like a coward right now, Ouma-kun,” Shirogane envisions Saihara balling his fists and staring down to the ground, anywhere but Ouma’s eyes. “but the truth is… I’m too weak to do anything properly, don’t you understand? All I have going for you guys is dragging you down because I can’t handle shit.”

“That’s not true you big idiot! You are helping everyone to solve the riddle about what exactly is going on around us, remember? Without you, even somebody as clever as me wouldn’t be able to tell what is wrong! You are not weak or worthless among us, Saihara-chan!”

“Kind of you to say, Ouma-kun, but…” The sound of a phone booting up resonates through the empty lavatory. “That… could be nothing but just products of our own imagination. It might be nothing else. Here is where I think I will leave you all for your own good.”

“But, but Saihara-chan, you…” If Shirogane is less savvy of Ouma’s ways, she would’ve thought the wailing right after that is genuine. “You can’t just leave your future husband behind like that! That’s so mean of you! Are you trying to recreate Romeo and Juliet? Shall I drink a fake poison now?”

“Ouma-kun, you know that’s not what I mean―”

“Like hell! Saihara-chan just hates me, right? What if I just drop dead like Juliet now?”

“You are absolutely not doing that―”

Ouma’s high-pitched snivel tones down instantly to severity. “Okay, okay. You just have to stop it so I can stop annoying you, Saihara-chan. Please think carefully about it.”

Saihara coughs then drop something into the rubbish bin. “There. I can’t possibly phone anyone now. I won’t reach my uncle. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Shirogane takes it as the cue for her to hide before Ouma comes out and finds her.

Then Shirogane completely bleeds away into nothing as Tsumugi takes the stage.

 

* * *

 

“Saihara? Do you mind if I talk to you a bit?”

Saihara raises his head to see Shirogane. Except she doesn’t look like her usual self, more like… Someone with immense confidence and presence. “S―Sure?”

Tsumugi leans next to the bathroom wall. “So. To be absolutely honest with you, I’ve heard about what’s gone down between you and Ouma-kun.”

Saihara freezes. “You. You know about my…”

“Yes, I do. Now now, I have no intention of intruding on someone’s decision-making process, but I do agree with Ouma on this one. You shouldn’t leave now that we have a chance to fight.”

Saihara sneers. _Sneers._ “A chance to fight? You mean a chance to hide more securely where we don’t have to worry more about the outside world, right?”

Shirogane reacts as if she is stung by his words, but forges on. “I don’t think what we are doing is cowardly action just taken for our own benefits. Think about it. What’s wrong with wanting ourselves to be safe and sound and having a chance to grow up? Even when this world is so fucked up, we are still doing our best to survive and make the most of it. We are not hiding. We are doing what we have to, to―”

“Say whatever you believe in, Shirogane-san,” Saihara pries the lid of the rubbish open and reaches for his phone among the heap. “but I’m a coward, and cowards run and cower to survive.”

“I don’t necessarily think that’s a cowardly action but…” This is it. This is the part you become a hero in your own might. “Look. Saihara-kun. I know we all have our issues.”

“No, No shit.”

“But the thing is… You have to choose whether you will take this matter into your own hands, or you’ll just continue to spiral downwards until they overwhelm you.” Tsumugi takes a deep breath. “For instance, I’m so proud of you daring to leave behind those disgusting bigoted parents you had instead of passively waiting for them to take you and keep calling you with a fake, dead name.”

The interval of dead silence, the kind that stretches on forever and makes you hear even the beating of your feeble heart before everything is lost in the upcoming storm, occurs for only moments before Saihara too takes a nearly choking breath and looks back at Tsumugi in the eye. “I’m. I’m assuming you know―or, shall I say, I’m sure you know?”

“You can say that, but my point… My point is that it’s evidence that you do have faith in doing what you must and not just waiting for the end, you know? You didn’t just stand around and let them take you away, you actually did reject this bullshit and take off with us. It might have been a very brief time during which I know you, Saihara Shuuichi, but I can tell you with absolute certainty that you are so much braver than any person can be. So much braver than the assholes who call you broken.”

The gathering of tears is gradual, but certain as they take shape and flows out in a deluge from Saihara’s eyelids. All Tsumugi can hear is a quiet “thank you…”, but she has the feeling that the messages are gotten across.

Saihara retrieves the phone.

“Huh? Didn’t you promise us not to, get to your uncle instead?”

“Ah, it’s nothing. I just want to tell him that maybe I do have friends I want to fight for.”

 

* * *

 

“So, Tsumugi, you manage to stop Shuuichi from running away from your fate? That’s very awesome of you! Angie’s God expresses appreciation!”

“Thank you for your compliment, Angie, but I do think it’s not quite right to say that’s Saihara-kun’s fate,” Shirogane takes a small sip of the punch Angie made. Some midnight snack before she goes to bed won’t hurt. It’s not like the cathedral expects them to wake up early like summer camps and implement stringent work schedules for them.

“Still! It’s a divine miracle, especially by Shuuichi’s standards!” Angie drains the cup of punch and pours some more for themself. “Angie’s God informed Angie once that Shuuichi is the kind of person that nobody will ever look twice, somebody who would cower and hide behind those who stand at the front instead of standing beside them. Perhaps Angie’s God has never considered Tsumugi in the equation?”

_God might really have not considered Tsumugi in the equation. Probably only figured out the negative value of Shirogane and ended after that, patting themself on the back for a great job._

Shirogane checks the clock on the wall. “It’s nearly two thirty. We should sleep.”

“Just let Angie finish this last few sips and―”

_Crash_

They both stop, movements limited automatically. Angie’s lips open and close, and while Shirogane is no master of lip reading, she understands and takes one small step outside of the pantry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local cryptid returns with terribly long wordcount of intentional drama (yes, that's where the tag comes from) and more weird shit. yay
> 
> also https://discord.gg/aajuC62 I will repost this in the summary next chapter but for now it's here. The server. More like 5-people club because it's a club of suffering.
> 
> I wish I'll say more but now I just feel really fucking exhausted so take this and hop onto the server to scream at me alright
> 
> Oh wait before I actually go I have to inform yall; one of the relationship tags are compromised.
> 
> Have fun figuring out whatever that means!


	23. 15―Shinguuji

Shinguuji adjusts the sleeves a little upon sensing the bandages on his hands falling off. It is a terribly arduous procedure of his everyday routine; he hasn’t changed the bandages in forever, so it’s still the old worn ones that could never really hold themselves together for him.

That constitutes a big issue for him, but he won’t think about that for now.

“So. You still haven’t changed your habit with the bandages, have you?”

“No. That’s apparent, I suppose.” Shinguuji stops there, but Kaito doesn’t catch the implication behind his short answer at all. “Why do you wear the bandages?”

Shinguuji pauses. The need to re-evaluate the entire circumstance is necessary as for the moment, considering he is talking to one of the most irrational, if not the most irrational people in this small space. He has never expected Kaito of all people to ask the question. His face mask should be the true feature of interest usually, then the bandages. What is the meaning of this?

“Do you have theories of your own?”

Kaito scratches the back of his head. “Not really… I mean, you always give off this vaguely ghost-like aura that I have never liked so uhh… I just assume that comes with the package.”

“What package?”

Kaito starts flinching from his voice. Good. Maintain the distance yet again. “I mean, you don’t have to say if you don’t want. No big deal.” Then Kaito turns on his back and goes back to sleep.

Shinguuji rearranges the bandages and reties them, tighter and tighter, until the pressure starts hurting. Making sure that his bandages are tied good enough, Shinguuji turns on his heels,

until the sound of glassware crashing to the floor is heard.

 

* * *

 

Seven years of bad luck are coming right after them, or the sound means something else. The bad luck is not omnipresent in all beliefs, after all. Regardless of what it means, Shinguuji is already out the door.

The crash comes somewhere above the basement. Shinguuji is willing to bet it’s the pantry at the back of the cathedral. If that’s the case, that would make an awful lot of sense—it could only be one of them deciding to spend midnight snacking instead of sleeping. As much as Shinguuji can respect the others’ lifestyles, it really is quite unachievable when they are obviously not in a comfortable situation.

Creeping along the wall, Shinguuji strains his ears to hear any new noise coming from the pantry. Nothing. That is unsettling in itself, but Shinguuji silences his fear and—

—crashes right into a small form.

“Shhh!” A shrill note flies from behind the person crashing into him and Shinguuji rights himself, finding himself facing Shirogane and Yonaga.

“Ah! Shinguuji-san?” Shirogane adjusts her glasses, eyes still darting back behind her before focusing back onto Yonaga and Shinguuji in front of her. “Why are you still awake at this time?”

“I could ask the same of you.”

“That’s true. Wait. Is it because of that loud crash just now?”

“Angie and Tsumugi just came out of the pantry, for reference!” Yonaga continues her signature bounce instead of opting for a quieter mode of movement. “But then she and her friends heard a very loud crash! And now there they are with Korekiyo!”

“Angie, best to be a bit quieter now.” Shirogane makes an “shh” gesture and turns back to Shinguuji. “So, what do we do? Alert the others of it? We can’t just pretend that didn’t happen.”

“You are not wrong,” Shinguuji strains to look further around the room. The darkness mocks him back. “but?... Alerting the others? Everyone is in separate rooming, so to alert everyone would waste precious time. Not to mention troublesome at best.”

“You said that, but it’s not like we have any better plan at our disposal.” Shirogane swallows hard, sweats starting to form around her brows. “We don’t know what we are up against. It could be just a stray cat coming in, but it could also be people who are actually after us.”

“We are not precious enough for them to—”

“Angie would like for her friends to listen to God for a second!” Yonaga claps her hands together, another signature gesture of hers that makes Shinguuji want to strangle her before the unspoken threat itself gets to them. “God said that Angie and her friends could split up! Angie will warn everyone and Tsumugi and Korekiyo can go investigate!”

“That sounds like a plan alright.” Shirogane knocks Shinguuji on the shoulder one harsh strike. “Let’s go, and go warn the others for us, Angie.”

“No problem!” Then Angie flies away as if she never exists.

 

* * *

 

“We heard the crashing noise somewhere a bit outside the pantry,” Shirogane takes the lead, with Shinguuji following close behind. “Sounds like glass breaking, but we can’t tell if it’s any glassware shattering, or windows shattering—”

“If it’s windows, do you have any memories of how this cathedral’s basement looks like?”

“How it looks like? I, I, eh, it’s pretty dark right now.”

“That’s true. But,” Shinguuji pauses in his tracks. Shirogane reluctantly follows suit, head swaying back and forth in panic. “if you have even just a bit of idea of what is in here, this could prove to be a big help.”

“Well, I mean, I know it’s dark right, so does it really hel—”

“Remember, you did bring up the possibility of someone breaking in, and as much as I hate to admit, it is possible even if we are obviously not particularly precious for them.”

“Fine. I will try, hmm…” Shirogane halts in her tracks, rubbing her forehead roughly. “Outside of the pantry, there should be something like a small room, like the one we used for communicating, remember? When we have to gather together? And next to that room is the stairs back out to the ground floor.”

“And now we are in?...”

“Now we are in the corridor that connects all the rooms and with the pantry and discussion room.”

Shinguuji directs his eyes up ahead. There is only minimal to no lighting here at all, so Shinguuji can only strain his eyes to make out the shape of a narrow corridor with several doors. The doors on the sides all lead to rooms, as Shirogane indicates, which would leave the door up ahead…

 _This almost feels like a classic ghost story._ Shinguuji resists the urge to chuckle and strides forward, Shirogane quietly mumbling to herself and following.

“Wait.”

Shirogane stops herself before crashing into Shinguuji, and the two of them pause their breathing almost in synchronicity. Footsteps. Hushed footsteps from behind the doors.

“Oh god,” Shirogane breathes out tentatively, her voice now trembling. “are there? Are there really people after us?”

“It could also be just those vicars for all we know.” Shinguuji approaches the door, pondering on what conclusion they would reach once the doorknob is turned.

“Whatever it is, let’s find out.” Shinguuji takes a few steps back and kicks the door in without any warning.

There is almost visible flinching from Shirogane, and Shinguuji almost feels sorry for doing that. But what’s most the important is—

“What is happening?”

The duo looks towards the source of the voice as light floods the room.

A vicar?

“Did you guys hear that noise from just now?”

“Yeah, we did,” Shirogane replies, still looking back and forth as if anticipating an ambush. Or the others, right. “we heard something like a crash and the glass shattering. We can’t see what glass though.”

“Right, I got down to investigate the noise too.” The vicar brushes the dust off his robe and his scar-ridden face, righting himself in the process. “Apparently, something got thrown against it. Hopefully, it’s just naughty kids from around the neighbourhood. Always thinking that they could get away with anything if it’s done during the night, huh?”

“Hopefully? No offence, but how can you be at peace if you only know that as a possibility and not a certainty?”

The vicar shrugs, a gesture that almost seems insulting considering their situation. “Don’t worry about it, you have us looking after you. We will make absolutely sure that nothing is here to harm you or take you away to harvest camps or, God forbid, black market harvesters.”

Shirogane’s face ashens. “I, I guess we really heard wrong, huh? Let’s get back, Shinguuji-san.”

Something like a dull ache vibrates loudly at the back of Shinguuji’s head, but he makes no protest and follows Shirogane back to their quarters.

Now they are left with the problems of Angie. Damnit.

 

* * *

 

“So… What exactly happened last night, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Seeing Akamatsu of all people inquiring him of all people is surprising enough on its own, but Shinguuji will munch on this fact later. “Shirogane-san and Yonaga-san were up in the middle of the night in the pantry and heard a crashing noise. Something smashed against the glass. We tried to investigate it, but one of the vicars just told us that it’s the neighbourhood kids.”

“Really?”

“That’s the gist of it, yeah.” Shinguuji takes a scoop of the porridge, careful not to stain his mask. “Unless you’re asking for how veritable the vicar’s statement is, in which case none of us has an inkling of an idea.”

“Hmm… In this case, do we need to take any sort of precaution on our own? What does everyone here think?”

Akamatsu turns to look at everyone, who’s either busy eating their porridges or just plain averting their eyes from her. Amami and Iruma, in particular, are conversing in their own particular brand of secrecy just like usual. How no one ever suspects what they are up to is a mystery Shinguuji supposes is somewhat worthy of digging into.

Toujou raises her hand. “Well, since we can’t be sure what exactly that noise is, just a small accident like they claim or something else… I suggest we keep night vigil for some time until we can properly leave for the shelter.”

“Huh? Night vigil? Have any of you ever considered that the golden beauty Iruma Miu needs her beauty sleep?” Iruma promptly sticks her head out towards everyone, mouth still visibly chewing. Shinguuji watches in disgust as some bits of the porridge splatter out. “I won’t do that stupid shit, alright?”

“You can choose not to do that and get into trouble, or you can be one of us and do stuff properly for everyone here.” Toujou frowns, visible strains in her voice signalling something almost like dissatisfaction. Or outright dislike.

“Jeez, maid head there, there’s no need to get hostile already! I am but speaking the truth. Plus, it’s not like we must stick with each other or something. Why are you so insistent on the sixteen of us, in particular, sticking with each other? Because we all happen to be Japanese too?”

“Like it or not, Iruma-san, the rest of us here are the only ones left. We only have one another now.” Toujou gets up to collect everyone’s bowls, taking Iruma’s from her before her meal is finished. Just to add the salt to the wound, Toujou very pointedly gives her another glare before walking away.

“Hmm… This Toujou-san seems rather harsh of a person sometimes, huh?” Amami quietly excuses himself and leaves for who-knows-where. Iruma follows after throwing an obnoxious one-finger gesture.

“Don’t you just love this unharmonious atmosphere?” Himiko whispers, the only one still allowed to have her breakfast, and also who is nearly having her face into the bowl. “I… Hmm, I see this night vigil is what we must do?”

“Don’t worry Yumeno-san! You don’t have to go if you really don’t want! I will double for you!” Chabashira stands up, almost as if she is about to undertake something serious and big. Shinguujis surmises that this can be considered important for her.

“Um, that’s absolutely unfair for the rest of us though, isn’t it, Chabashira-chan!” Ouma, predictably, jumps out from his own seat and screams. “I won’t stand for this injustice! I’m sure everyone else would agree!”

“Knock it off, Ouma.” a weary voice rings out, and Shinguuji finds to his shock that it is Kaito who speaks up. “It’s not like Himiko is particularly capable of doing anything if she does night vigil. Look at her, she’s—”

“Hey! You filthy menace better keep your mouth shut! Yumeno-san is an amazing mage and she can do so much better than you could ever hope to do!”

Shinguuji heaves a sigh and ceases watching. He has better things to do, for sure.

 

* * *

 

Shinguuji doesn’t really have anything better to do.

Nevertheless, if he has to watch the others babbling away as if they are not in serious peril of the utmost importance, he might as well just rot away like most of those AWOLs who decided to give up.

Back down into the basement, it doesn’t take a lot to find Amami and Iruma’s hunched figures and mutters.

“Wait… No this is not how you do it… You see, my codes are often written in a tree shape, that’s how I usually arrange my codes…”

“You are stupid and I’m telling you! There’s no way that was how the you from the past wrote your shitty codes. Obviously, it has to go in a circular pattern…”

Shinguuji fakes a cough. Both Amami and Iruma perk up their heads like something is going to attack them.

Iruma reacts first. “Huh? Isn’t that our local personality-less stickman supreme?”

“Iruma-san, I would really appreciate it if you would please do not use such languages towards anyone at all.” Shinguuji aims a frown at Irum and turns to Amami instead. “I come here to speak to you. I have been wondering why you never truly talk to anyone and keep to yourselves at all time.”

“Isn’t that obvious? Why should we trust the likes of you low-life? None of you are good for anything beyond creating general mayhem, so obviously, only us professional and intellectual ones should be doing the job of—”

“ _Iruma-san_ ,” Shinguuji consciously puffs himself up to appear taller. It’s ridiculous to do such a thing, but such often seems to be an action most would indulge in if one wants information and requests done. “Care to explain why we are all necessarily lower than you?”

“Even that much isn’t obvious to you?” Iruma’s smile almost seems cruel. “Well, just look at how everyone is acting every single moment this temporary stay has done already. Just the tiniest of movement can tick them off like bombs. None of them is really good for anything other than exploding and releasing a million pieces of annoyance.”

“Alright, if that’s the idea you’re going to be subscribed to, answer me a different question, will you?” Shinguuji takes a deep breath, holding it in almost involuntarily. “If you are really so eager to save us all with whatever skills you have, why do you have to hide them? Isn’t it better to shower everyone with hope? To feed their need for stability?”

Iruma looks to the side, her smile frozen into uncertainty. An almost comforting silence sweeps up the empty hall.

At long last, Amami smiles a strained smile. “That’s very sharp of you to know what we have been up to, Shinguuji-kun. Though I would say, I truly do not think what Iruma-san and I discovered are within the capacity of understanding for everyone else.”

“My exact problem with you is that you can’t—”

“—Our problem here, is that we are in no position to relay information that we could not be sure are verified. In another word, true and factual.” Amami scratches the back of his head in a casual manner, a small laugh to cover up what he really thinks. “So yeah! We really cannot tell everyone else what we have discovered up to this point until everything is crystal clear. And we would prefer it if you do not leak any of our conversations just now to any of them. Things wouldn’t be pretty then, would it?”

Amami’s smile builds a wall between them as he speaks, and Shinguuji finds to his dismay that he has no tools to break down the wall. “I see. I understand your position now. I shall excuse myself, and I wish you the best of luck with your findings.”

“Same to you.” And with that, Shinguuji lost his bargaining chips and is, once again, all alone.

 

* * *

 

Chatters and other noises abound, Shinguuji tucks the cover over his ears some more to block them out.

“Just some more… Until all these could end…” Whispering these words to himself again doesn’t help, but that’s all he knows what to do.

Some of the kids now scramble up and get ready for the night vigil. As they leave the room, lights get turned off and voices get hushed. Silence falls at long last, and Shinguuji’s heart starts beating faster in earnest.

In fictional works, there are always some cliches that people will dedicatedly stick to. Like the ones where people lie awake, insomniac, and start faithfully recounting their pasts, which are often tragic.

Shinguuji is not going to start doing that, he told himself, as he thinks about the moment he left home, the moment when his legal guardian pays no effort in trying to stop him at all.

“Finally, lessening my burden one by one.”

Shinguuji crunches those words and spits up bile. Awful parents are some cliches too. Awful legal guardians. Awful world. Awful everything.

He closes his eyes and forces himself to fall asleep when a finger tickles him in between his eyes.

“Hey. Can you hear me?”

Shinguuji takes the covers and completely cocoons himself into it.

“Please, young mister. We need you for something.”

Shinguuji takes the cover off. It’s one of those damned vicars, and the snores rising around him tells him that waking others up to this is simply not an option.

“What do you want?”

“Just a small thing. We need a tall person for that, but… Unfortunately, we…”

Awkwardness envelops Shinguuji, and he gestures for the vicar to hush. “Alright. Lead me to whatever it is.”

The vicar gets back up and points to the small door leading out of the basement. Shinguuji takes a quick notice of everyone else and follows the vicar out.

They pass the night vigil watchers (tonight features Toujou and Harukawa) and they give a silent nod only to acknowledge their passage through. Continuing down the dark hallway until the two watchers become but specks of dust in Shinguuji’s periphery, Shinguuji surmises on what could possibly require his assistance.

The vicar opens the door leading back out of the basement, and Shinguuji expects that they will settle down onto one of the benches there. But instead of doing so, the vicar keeps on walking.

“Where are we going?”

“Right… Here.” The vicar pauses in front of the altar of a statue Shinguuji cannot identify. But the position is facing away from the God he reveres. A faint light shines down on them, making the vicar’s scar-slashed smile fully visible.

“Son… Say, have you ever thought about a different life from this?”

Shinguuji frowns. “Are we really in a position to discuss important life affairs when we are fugitives from our own bodies?”

“This is exactly why we are having this conversation, son. The thing is, I have been re-thinking on this runaway assistance operation we have been on for so long,” the vicar heaves a sigh at that, as if reminiscing his many failures. “which is good inherently for the many teenagers wrongfully subjugated to such cruel fates. But in the end… They are only plunging into another fugitive house until the end of time.

“So that’s why I’ve asked you to come listen to what this old man has got to say about this, a proposal of sorts.”

Shinguuji stops staring at the top of the building and looks back at the vicar. “Like?”

“Instead of sending you to the safehouse that can take care of you until you turn 18, I’ve vouched to my fellow brothers to send you to a corporation whose CEO has contacted us earlier to tell us that they will afford the education you originally deserve along with a guaranteed job position.”

A panic starts drilling its roots into Shinguuji’s stomach. “That sounds way too sweet of a deal. As if some billionaire is interested in our fates.”

“I understand your suspicions, son, but what I speak to you is a definite possibility. Why hole up in the safehouse, endlessly working towards an unfulfillable goal of a magnitude any of you can barely understand, when you can work towards a fair and just life, one that your parents denied you? With the education, you can most certainly pave a new path in your life, to do what you really want to do. And even if you can’t find one yet, you can still get a job and be sure that you don’t need to worry about life necessities.”

The vicar’s words drill a hole inside of Shinguuji’s heart, whispering words of hope and possibilities—and Shinguuji does his best to snuff them out. “So what do you want from me? Reckons you said you need someone physically tall and not—”

“—that’s why we need you, son. Among the fifteen we have gathered here so far, you’re the only one who is remotely reasonable and can be on good terms with everyone else. Yeah, we have observed stuff like that before picking who to approach.” before Shinguuji can retort his statement, the vicar raises a hand to shut him off. “No argument here in the name of humility, young man. You know that’s true.”

The vicar walks off from the bench at this, and Shinguuji sits there for a few more minutes.

He then retreats back to the basement, where the vicar’s words haunt him until dawn.

 

* * *

 

“So yesterday they told me about this proposal.”

Akamatsu frowns, crossing her arms in a thoughtful gesture. “And he was telling us to accept it or something else?”

“I don’t think that sounds like a good idea.” Toujou pipes up instantly. “That proposal sounds way too fake. Like that vicar isn’t even trying to make a better story to hide his true intentions.”

“His true intentions? Mind elaborating on that, Toujou-san?”

“Of course I don’t mind. First, on the fact that they proposed at all, and proposed to Shinguuji-kun in particular. I have no idea if they are really aware of how persuasive Shinguuji-kun can be—no offence to you—but the fact that they are telling only one person about it in the dead of night is already arousing of suspicions. Not to mention, the way they told Shinguuji-kun is almost like expecting him to make us all agree.

Second, the deal sounds way too good to be true. I’m not trying to play the cynic here or anything, but the fact that they claimed this invisible businessman capable of taking us all under their wings, who’s somehow even capable of paying for our education and reserving a job for us all just sounds ridiculous. Even if there’s such a person capable of doing all these, why would they care for us enough for that? We are a bunch of clueless kids running away from home, not some talented geniuses that will only once a century. There’s no way anyone capable of critical thinking would do that.”

“But as you said so,” Akamatsu, surprisingly enough, retorts. “We can’t immediately judge the disposition of that person. Maybe their relatives were involved in incidents related to unwinding and wants to help AWOL kids as a result! You can’t be too suspecting of others’ good intentions.”

“This is not just plain suspicions, Akamatsu-san. It’s considering that this entire operation sounds improbable. Unrealistic. It just doesn’t sound likely that anyone would just give up that much resources to make sure that kids like us could have a new chance at life.”

Akamatsu frowns and tenses, her stance becoming indicative of a more argumentative disposition. “But even if you say so, you have to think about the fact that these vicars also did what they can to help us! They don’t expect anything in return either. And what about the people who run the big safehouse we are heading to? I say we can trust them.”

“And my opinion is still no, Akamatsu-san.” Toujou raises her voice.

Watching the two argue like this, Shinguuji suddenly feels weary. _It’s just morning. It’s only the two of them who know that._

“Shinguuji-kun, I really appreciate you for telling us all these.” Akamatsu turns towards him and said. “I think it should be good for all of us to discuss this when we are done with breakfast.”

“Only a fool will take up this deal.” Toujou glares down at Akamatsu, all pretences of proper manners thrown out of the window. “Only a fool will think that it is possible that some so-called billionaire would provide them such good deals. It’s like some parts pirates’ traps but spoken in more luxurious manners. Just admit that.”

“For every piece of hope we could hang onto, I will make sure my friends and I can hold onto it.” Akamatsu turns to Shinguuji at that. “Shinguuji-kun, can you inform them about that after breakfast?”

“Certainly—”

“Don’t even think about that, Shinguuji-san. I will personally make sure you speak no such thing to them.”

Shinguuji looks from Akamatsu to Toujou, their eyes blazing with hot anger, and is almost reminded of something, a relic of the past. “I… I will have to think about it some more.”

Then he excuses himself and drowns in the past.

 

* * *

 

The fifth day they are here, everyone has essentially fallen into a routine.

For example, Amami and Iruma would discuss their secret findings in a corner just outside of the bedroom of the basement. Toujou would go look for chores to complete, and Hoshi would occasionally help out and they would talk extensively about different topics. Shirogane sews up some of the clothes she used to store in her bag, which she claims were once used for her pickpocket act.

People settle into routines to think that they have stability and to feel safe. By getting into routines, people can preserve that small feeling of hope in the shackles of security.

Shinguuji shakes his head. That surmise makes but an iota of sense. Maybe not even an iota.

Slowly, he drags himself up from his seat next to a bookshelf, and he walks up to the place Shirogane will be found sewing her costumes.

The book about religion and another about adoption are left open, unread.

 

* * *

 

“Do you still remember that night where we discovered that vicar out there claiming that window-shattering noise is nothing?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I have been trying to give more thoughts on that and… I’m afraid that it’s not some kids being naughty. Maybe it’s the vicars themselves.”

Shirogane’s needle stops flying on the map of the fabrics. “I’m sorry, you wanna repeat that?”

“I said, I think the vicars were lying. Maybe not all of them, but certainly the one that told us about what happened that night. The very one who told me about the proposal.”

“Huh? You mean… They are the same vicar?”

“Yeah. That scar on his face… It’s unmistakable. It’s the same guy who dodges that question we posed to him that night and proposed to me about that deal last night.”

“But even if you are so sure… We ultimately still don’t know if he was lying or telling the truth earlier.”

“Judging on how evasive he was when we asked that question, and singling me out on that proposal… I just don’t think we can afford to trust him.”

Shirogane nods along to his statements, bef0re c0ming to a halt. “Wait. Why exactly are you telling me about this? Shouldn’t you be telling it to, I dunno, more leader-like people like Toujou-san and Akamatsu-san?”

“You were there with me on that night, so I thought only you can prove to me as well that my surmises aren’t built on nothing.”

Shirogane puts down her costume and needle completely, closing her eyes in concentration. “What you said does make sense… But I’m not sure what we can do at this point? What do you think you’re going to tell that vicar?”

“That’s where you come in. If you are willing to help, that is.”

 

* * *

 

“So tonight we are gonna have three night vigil watchers. Gotcha.”

Shinguuji keeps down the shivers he’s getting from the fact that Momota and Gonta are sitting night vigil for the first round this night. They are both unpredictable, unthinking people. It’s good that he got Shirogane on her side at the very least.

Thinking on a clearer head today, Shinguuji walks out of the room before the vicar might, presumably, look for him like last night, and soon enough he reaches the altar. The vicar was sitting right there.

“So, did you inform them of it?”

“Before we do that, I feel like we should establish some facts properly.”

The vicar’s smile freezes. “What kind of facts?”

“Firstly, who exactly is it that offers these conditions to us? How can we trust them?”

The vicar doesn’t miss a beat. “That man I told you about is an old friend of mine. They once lost a precious niece to unwinding because their parents couldn’t find an alternative to solving her addiction issues.

“The pain of losing her really dug into him, so he wants to do something for the thousands of kids who got sent to unwinding, who lost a life because their parents can’t bear the responsibilities of raising a child properly.”

“Alright. Thank you for answering me.” Shinguuji nods, nods, nods, the circuits in his head circulating into knots. “Secondly, can you let me know the full-on details about how they can help us?”

“Full details? As in?”

“You don’t really expect a bunch of us kids to think that your proposal is concrete and not outright hyperbole when you can’t even give us a fuller description as to how they will help us, right? Just telling us that there is such an individual waiting for us doesn’t sound plausible.”

“They don’t exactly wish to reveal their identity, lest any of you decide to leave ultimately, or were lost in the process of being transported to where they were. You might reveal their secret operation and foils it completely. You know there are always risks in that. We can’t guarantee that every single Unwind here has enough moral not to sell us out.”

“If you don’t really trust us that way,” Shinguuji said, arms tensing up as if in preparation for what is to come. “why are you suggesting this to us at all? One of us could reject this, and that person might have a loose mouth and ends up revealing this to the Juvenile Authority anyway, isn’t that so?”

“Son, you seem to have forgotten why I asked you to do this in the first place. I specifically asked you in particular, because we believe you have the capabilities to help us convince everyone peacefully to accept this deal and to move onto—”

“If you will be such a darling and refresh my memories, what was it about those glass-shattering noises from back then?”

The vicar starts. “I’m sorry. What?”

“You remember that, right? It was just two nights ago. Tell me,” Shinguuji stands up, no longer able to restrain himself. “why were there those noises?”

“I told you already, young man. We can’t be sure. Our best guess—”

“If you can’t even answer a simple question like that regarding the state of your headquarter of operation, may I just ask, how can I trust that you all can truly ensure our safety? If you can’t even be sure of what is happening around it, how can we be sure that you can carry out taking us to that guy that will help us?”

“Well, it was simple, we just need to—”

“I think our answer to you is crystal clear at this point. We won’t accept it. We would rather suffocate in that safehouse before driving ourselves down this crash-guaranteed lane!”

A sweet-smelling kerchief wraps itself around Shinguuji’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GOD, I FINALLY UPDATED. EVEN I'M GETTING IMPATIENT WITH MYSELF.
> 
> So this chapter we have Shinguuji's POV, and admittedly he's not exactly my favourite character to write, though that stems more from how hard it is to write his character rather than a disdain for him in general. Anyway!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and sorry for leaving this on yet another cliffhanger!! (or am I?)
> 
> Next up will be Gonta! So until then, stay true and stay whole!!


	24. 16―Gonta

“What is that just now?”

Gonta springs to his feet as Kaito takes a peek out of the door and asks to the thin air a question he knows won’t be answered. “That sounds like… People arguing and uhhh… Suffocating noises?”

All the nerves inside Gonta call him to action, but at the same time, what kind of action would be best in an actual emergency inside the cathedral itself? “Kaito-kun, do you think it would be best for us to—”

“We have to head to where Shinguuji goes ourselves!” Without another word, Kaito dashes for the exit at the end of the corridor.

“But—But what if Shinguuji-kun’s attacker comes after the others too?” Gonta asks, gazes wandering from the exit to the hall where everyone is sleeping. Kaito pauses, limbs frozen in a fighting posture and muscles tensing as hesitation grips him.

“… Kaito-kun, how about you alert the others while Gonta sees to what has happened?”

“But—But are you really okay with—”

“We don’t have all day! Or all-night, for that matter, Kaito-kun.” Gonta turns to the exit. “Gonta will make sure Shinguuji-kun be returned in okay conditions!”

Kaito’s gaze lingers at the exit for another second, but ultimately he shakes his head and gives in. “I will. We are all depending on you now, Gonta.”

With that, Kaito turns onto his heels towards the opposite direction, while Gonta rushes for the exit, desperation covering up his spectacles.

 

* * *

 

The scene Gonta is greeted with is, surprisingly enough, not much of a violent one.

Down on the floor, one of the vicars is pinned down by a cloaked figure, while Shinguuji is seated down on the row, desperately coughing.

“Shinguuji-kun?” Gonta approaches him, as Shinguuji turns to him. It is at that moment that Gonta notices a kerchief in his right hand, soaking up the bandages tied around it.

“Don’t worry, Gonta-kun. The situation is already defused as of now.” Shinguuji puts the kerchief aside and carefully dismantles the bandages off. Underneath, Shinguuji has no deformity of any kind that would require any form of cover-up. This only serves to confuse Gonta further. “Though if you want, I would appreciate it if you can go call for those vicars to look at this situation, and to gather the others as well.”

“Gonta… Gonta is onto that!”

 

* * *

 

Gonta would really appreciate it if anyone could explain at all, but it is three in the morning, so pretty much everyone is barely hanging onto the waking world. Shinguuji, and Shirogane who is revealed to be the cloaked figure pinning down the vicar just now, however, are wide awake.

Akamatsu barely holds in her yawn as she speaks. “So, Shinguuji-kun… What exactly has happened? And why is Shirogane-san in a cloak like that?”

Shinguuji taps on the vicar’s left scarred cheek several times as if to punctuate an important point. “This is the vicar that told me the deal about taking us all to their friend who would offer us education and whatnot. This is also the same vicar who just tried to chloroform me.”

That gets everyone’s undivided attention.

“Chloro—Chloroform you?” Akamatsu is no longer yawning.

“Yes. I’m so sorry to disappoint you, Akamatsu-san, but the truth is, this vicar is anything but trustworthy. When I start questioning him further on everything that has transpired so far, the only response I get in return is him stuffing a kerchief filled with chloroform to my face.” Shinguuji glares down at the vicar. “Now, I believe you won’t feel like lying further about that, right?”

The vicar’s countenance screams reluctance, but he gives a nod ultimately. “That is all true. Nothing wrong with what he said at all.”

“So… What were you doing this whole time here? Lying to us about the offer?”

“…  That is true as well.”

Everyone looks to one another, face gradually swarmed with despair.

Gonta, however, does not want to be swarmed as much as everyone. “Wait… Can Gonta ask you a question then?”

The vicar looks up at him, a question in his mind himself no doubt. Gonta continues without his affirmation. “Why did you feel the need to lie to Gonta and his friends? How does that benefit you?”

“Isn’t that just obvious? He’s just a lying asshole!” Ouma chuckles, and is promptly countered by Kaito with “Are you just talking about yourself?”

“Gonta raises a good point,” Shirogane speaks up, surprising pretty much everyone in the room. Seeing that minutes ago she was disguising as one of the vicars to help Shinguuji in catching the liar, it makes sense that the robe is still on her. Not that it makes things any less surprising. “Shinguuji-san and I haven’t gotten much out of him, and that’s what puzzled us.”

She kneels down and looks at the vicar eye-level. “So, why is it that you have to lie to us?”

The vicar huffs reluctance, but looking at everyone else, he seems to realize he’s fighting a losing battle soon. “Well…”

Saihara stares hard down at him, brows knotted in concentration. “Could it be… you’re one of those parts pirates?”

The vicar doesn’t really even have the chance to display surprise before light floods into the darkened room and a singular scream is heard.

 

* * *

 

Being the closest to the door, Tenko flips it open and pokes her head out first. She instantly turns back. “The whole passageway’s lit up! What the hell?”

Everyone turns to look at one another, and without an audible agreement, all turn their eyes to the vicar.

“So you lure the kids into here and make them agree to this deal, and when the kids prepare to take after you, you sold them to the parts pirates.” Saihara grits his teeth through the uncharacteristically furious words. “That’s why you told us all those bullshit about free education and employment and all that. Those do sound just like what the kids… what the rest of us AWOLs find attractive.”

The vicar snickers, his beaten face looking like it needs some more facial structures rearranged to Gonta. “You are completely correct. And as for picking who to be the messenger for you damned Japanese in general…” He turns a dirty glare towards Shinguuji. “If only I realize that stick of a kid wouldn’t be good at convincing you all to come.”

“Um, guys, not to be a party pooper but uh,” Kaito points towards the door again. “What’s up with that scream just now?”

The vicar lets out an uproarious laugh at that moment, startling everyone to tensed poses. “I guess my pirate friends are growing impatient and are coming for you all themselves.”

“Shut up, you little—” Kaito stomps back towards the vicar with his right hand raised, no doubt trying to punch the vicar, before Tenko steps in. “Kaito-san! There’s nothing good done for us to beat him up right now!”

The vicar resumes laughing, seemingly revelling in his little mental victory over everyone else. Even without the ultimate end of everyone getting captured by the parts pirates, he’s drawing the promise out and savouring everyone’s fears, imminent to a metaphorical explosion.

“ … Wait a second there.”

The vicar stops laughing, and everyone turns to look at Ouma’s raised right hand and confused countenance. “I mean, that whole luring us to parts pirates is quite obviously a legitimate thing, but isn’t something missing here?”

The vicar flushes with anger. “I have no idea what you’re talking abou—”

“Shinguuji-san,” Ouma turns to Shinguuji, who gazes at him back with a slight hint of surprise. “when this man told you about the deal, both times, he’s all alone with you, right?”

“That is true unless you count the fact that I have asked Shirogane to disguise as one of the vicars this time to ambush him when necessary.”

“Well… that’s weird of him to do, isn’t it?” Ouma looks back at everyone else, eyes sparkling with mischief somehow. “He didn’t need to do all these so secretly if all the other vicars are in league with him. Which means… ”

“Which means the other vicars are genuinely on our side, and they have truly done their things to send AWOLs to the safehouse.” Maki concludes promptly, sending a cold glare towards the door.

“Well, that certainly solves a lot of things for us though, isn’t it?” Ouma aims another mischievous glance at the vicar. “What is it about your pirate friends again? You’re just bluffing, right?”

The vicar chokes back what sounds like it would be a scream has it materialize, but eventually, his head slumps, like a fairytale villain realizing his conspiracy has been foiled. “Yes. I was.”

“Then let us waste no more of this time,” Toujou walks up to open the doors, without even a backward glance to confirm whether everyone is following—

—whether there is any danger right in front of her in the form of a tranq gun.

“You really fucked up our job well bitch!” The voice of the gun holder pierces everyone’s psyches, but before anyone could make an apropos response, they shoot, one tiny bullet burrowing into—

“No!”

Without a second thought, without one second of thinking and considering the situation, Gonta gets right in front of her, taking the bullet.

The image before Gonta faints entirely is comprised of a crying Himiko patting him on his cheek, and that of a shocked Toujou with her face contorted into something almost resembling sorrow.

 

* * *

 

When Gonta finally wakes again, everyone is still present, their countenances all speaking of a melancholy Gonta cannot feel or comprehend.

“Guys…? What, what happened?” Gonta attempts to raise himself up, only to gasp out at the pain around his waist.

“You… you took a bullet for me.” Toujou said quietly, looking away from Gonta while doing so. “ … Thank you.”

“It, it’s nothing, Toujou-san!” Gonta stays back on the ground this time, then turns to the rest of everyone else. “Wait, what happened to that vicar?”

“The ADR has him now.” Kaito makes another uncomfortable shift in his seat. “Anyway, he’s not our business anymore.”

“That’s great…” Before Gonta can continue though, one of the actual vicars from the back step up to them.

“Great and many thanks to you all children here. Haven’t it been you, we would not have been quite able to figure out who it is that has been sneaking the AWOLs here to the black market.” The vicar looks down, almost as if in shame. “We were supposed to be your protectors, and yet we have failed…”

Gonta strains to raise a hand and places it onto the vicar’s shoulder. “It’s nothing, please don’t feel bad about all this. Gonta is sure you have done your best! And that’s more than enough!”

Maki crosses her arms then, almost immediately because of anger. “That’s very sweet of you and all, Gonta, but let’s not forget that we literally lost our route to the safehouse at this state.”

That’s when the realization of the cause of everyone’s melancholy hits Gonta swiftly with a fist up his shin.

“Huh? Is Gonta missing something?” Gonta looks around at everyone, and pretty much no one is willing to look at him directly, all looking down as if grieving in a service. “Why does that lose us our chance to get there? Didn’t we just get rid of the person stopping us?”

“You are right, that person is discarded…” Maki continues. “But that also means that it is public knowledge for the rest of the parts pirates that this place harbours fugitives like us, so this cathedral is now fair game for all of them to take us AWOLs away.” She looks down too, as if in deep contemplation, though her pained expression says otherwise. “We can’t stay here anymore.”

For once, Gonta is absolutely at a loss for words. All this time, they have been able to handle all the problems this world have thrown at them, and almost this has settled Gonta into the mindset that they are somehow invincible and unstoppable, that they could truly take on this world and be okay again.

It hurts, to see it shatter into a million pieces in person.

“If that is so… what are we supposed to do now?”

“I don’t know, stew in despair or something, because surely there will be more parts pirates coming for us or something.”

Gonta watches everyone nod in agreement, not a single one raising their voice in opposition. Not even Kaito is saying anything shounen anime protagonist-like. Not even Akamatsu-san.

“Actually, I think I have an idea of where we can go.”

Everyone looks up all of a sudden, towards the direction of the timid detective-like boy. Saihara tugs the cap lower to cover his eyes as he notices everyone’s gazes gathering at him. “That said, I can’t guarantee that this is a plan that will absolutely work.”

Maki’s uninterested expression didn’t change, but she encourages Saihara on. “Anything will have to work at this point.”

Saihara gulps down what might have been another yelp, then nods again. “Right. Actually, before I started the whole running away thing, I asked my uncle if it’s possible that, that I could stay there for awhile before I find some other way to support myself—”

“You have a whole uncle to turn to for these shit?” Kaito jumps off from the stool he was sitting on just now, face no longer glinted with joy. “For real? And you didn’t tell us the whole time?”

“Uh… well…” Saihara fidgets with his hands, keeping his glance downward to avoid any eye contact. “That’s true. What I mean is, like, maybe I could see if I can get you guys there and live together until—”

“No fucking way.”

Gonta watches as Kaito then flips the stool and storms out of the room, back into the basement perhaps. Saihara merely releases a sigh.

“It’s up to you guys what you want to do, follow me or something else. I really don’t mind.” Then he shakes his head, a note of disappointment. “I’m trying to make this come off as encouraging and yet… I’m sorry.”

Then he also takes off to somewhere else in the cathedral, leaving the other thirteen kids stunned still in their silence.

 

* * *

 

“So, what do you guys want?”

Akamatsu’s question is declared loud and clear, but none of them has an equally loud response for them. Akamatsu sighs.

“Nah, why should I be doing the asking in this case… after all, now that this whole idealistic plan for escape and getting a better future together is shattered, we might all as well only give a shit about what we can do individually, right?” She takes to sitting down in a corner then, ignoring the vicar’s questioning glance. Gonta could hear quiet sobs then.

“Well, so I guess this is the part where we say our goodbyes, huh?” Maki lies down on the bench relaxingly, seemingly not affected by all that has transpired. “Anybody wanna go with Saihara?”

Still, everyone’s downcast eyes sell virtually nothing away. Gonta tries to take a better look at everyone’s faces to gauge a response, but all he could see is the way they all contort their face muscles into an absolute, utter lack of feelings.

This feels like a time appropriate for those inspirational speeches Gonta had always heard back in the state home.

“Gonta thinks that we should all keep sticking with each other and support Saihara-kun with what he must do at the same time!”

All eyes are on Gonta then, and not all of them are necessarily nice.

“Gonta… I’m sorry, but it’s not that simple anymore.” Himiko is already making gestures, but at the very least her tone is not as demeaning as her expression implies. “Saihara lied to us the whole time when he has the option of helping us. We can’t just let this go easily, like they always told us back in StaHo, right?”

“Gonta, Gonta knows, but uh,” Gonta searches for a reason in his small headspace, an appropriate reason for why Saihara has hidden that detail away. There are surely plenty. “Gonta thinks that Saihara-san has only not told us anything because—”

“That’s not exactly it,” as everyone swivels their head to the direction of the speaker. Gonta finds to his nerve that Kaito has returned, still wearing ire on his face. “this isn’t about whether Saihara could have single-handedly saved us. It’s about the fact that he should have told us about it at all.”

“But Gonta was just about to—”

“Let me continue, please and thank you!” Kaito all but explodes, baring his fangs to Gonta all of a sudden. Gonta finds himself silent. Unable to say anything back somehow.

Kaito huffs, looking back to address everyone else. “Saihara has a direction, a destination waiting for him in the distance all along, and he pretends to be another hapless AWOL just to what? Have some fun before his uncle takes him in? Who does he think he is?”

“But, maybe Saihara-san has hidden that away as a way to… to…”

Everyone is looking at him again. Everyone is looking at him in disappointment.

“If you don’t have any rebuttal, then just shut it, okay?” Kaito leaves again after that, and the group truly disperses.

Only Himiko remains.

“Gonta…” Himiko raises a hand and puts it gently on Gonta’s shoulder as if the gesture would stop the tears from floating down his cheeks. “It’s okay. Didn’t you always tell me, as long as we take these things in stride and with conviction, we will end up okay? This time won’t be much different.”

“Thank you, Himiko-san.” Gonta pats on the hand gently, letting the dark spiral inside him unfurl.

 

* * *

 

_The first time Gonta tried to make friends, it ended in a disaster._

_“None of us would like to make contact with filthy little Tarzans like you!” That’s what they all said, batting away Gonta’s gentle and soft hand before it could leave a single mark on theirs._

_Gradually over time, Gonta has learnt an important thing; not a lot of people would quite enjoy his company. Not everyone, of course, because the matrons are still patient and gentle with him, and occasionally there are kids who do pay attention to him._

_One of them happens to be a mage._

_The first time they met, things were evidently awkward. Gonta did wait rather patiently for this mage-like girl—because Gonta didn’t believe in magic back then—to introduce herself as Himiko before Gonta did his own introduction. Himiko promised him that they could spend time together like friends, but after half an hour of doing nothing other than spectating over Himiko’s shoulders, Gonta’s patience slowly ran dry._

_“Himiko-san? What are you doing?”_

_Himiko nodded to an unknown rhythm, not facing him, but she did reply. “I am trying to do a libation.”_

_“A libation? How does that work? Can Gonta help?”_

_Himiko turned back to her then, eyes barely expressing any emotions like a living person. “A greatly-accomplished mage such as me has the calibre to pull off this important ritual, but I suppose it won’t hurt for another individual to join me in assistance.”_

_Gonta’s face blossomed into a portrait of happiness then, as he walked up to Himiko’s side and waits for her instructions._

_Himiko handed him a small paper cup, warm from the water she poured in. “Firstly, I will chant an ancient magical incantation along with beating the drum to summon the spirit. When I give you a signal—let’s use a wink—you have to pour this cup of water all over this headstone.”_

_Gonta looked towards the headstone. It just occurred to him that the headstone looks rather empty, not many words were inscribed upon it. No words of kindness or good wishes._

_“Himiko-san… is it really alright for us to be performing rituals on a headsto—”_

_“Gonta, I’m a grand mage. I know what I’m doing.”_

_Gonta dared not to point out that quite actually, he still had no faith in whatever witchcraft, assuming that it exists at all, Himiko was practising. Nevertheless, this was the first friend Gonta has made that did not detest his presence at all, so the inclination to listen was there._

_Himiko started her chanting then. Gonta could faintly make out words that belong to their language, but the majority of it sounded like gibberish to him._

_Himiko went on and on some more, and Gonta waited and waited some more. Until finally, Himiko gave him a wink._

_Gonta poured the water onto the headstone accordingly. Himiko looked on with what looked like approval in her eyes, then she started talking to the headstone._

_“O Mother, mother from up above, why don’t you spare a moment for your daughter down below?”_

_Gonta frowned. The words sound vaguely like some sorts of chants like the ones Himiko just uttered, but at the same time they also made up what sounded like a genuine question Himiko would have for this “mother”._

_The headstone remained silent._

_What looked like a pout materialized on Himiko’s face. “O Mother, mother from up above, why won’t you answer the prayers of your daughter down below?”_

_The headstone continued its silence._

_Gonta coughed a little. “Um, Himiko-san? Could it be… you were wrong about this ritual and it did not work after a—”_

_“Shut your mouth, mortal! The great mage does not make mistakes!” Himiko starts hitting and clawing at the headstone then, possessed by a fervour unrivalled by any Gonta has ever seen in playtime._

_Gonta choked back the tears imminent to becoming a waterfall from his eyes and said. “Gonta would very much prefer not to offend anyone, but Gonta does mean what he just said! Could it be, that Himiko-san has simply chosen the wrong site to perform the libation? Or, is it possible that the libation shouldn’t have been carried out on an empty headstone? There are lots of possibilities—”_

_Himiko gives him a glare then. Gonta has seen many glares in his life from different people, usually disapproving matrons and children who were afraid of him, but none of them has quite the glare for Gonta to prepare for this empty one worn by Himiko. “I… know… what… am… I… doing…”_

_“If you do know… then may Gonta ask, what was Himiko-san trying to accomplish in the first place?”_

_Himiko’s clawing motions slow down. “I don’t need to tell you or anything!”_

_“It’s true, Gonta has no inherent right to know what this libation is about, but Gonta has taken part in this! Gonta does think that he at least deserves to be in the know somehow to know what is going on!”_

_Himiko stops clawing at the headstone altogether, her hands limp by her side. Silence._

_“I was… just asking for my mother.” Himiko’s voice came out in scattered pebbles across a lake. “I just wanted mom to come out and tell me why she left me alone.”_

_Gonta got up and sat down by Himiko’s side, putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked for words for which to comfort, but to found to his dismay that he could speak none._

_So the two of them stay there, both children set astray by their parents and bearers of the Ward name, trying their damned hardest to stay intact together._

 

* * *

 

“I guess that settles it then.”

They have a unanimous agreement to meet up and talk about Saihara’s circumstances again at that time, and certainly enough the resolve to separate and survive on their own again is a very real thing everyone has decided on.

Gonta shifts uneasily in his seats still, not quite able to believe this is the cruel reality he has to face. They have to face.

“As it looks like it nobody has quite the conclusive idea that could unite both split sides, I guess it has come down to it that we must separate in our future journeys,” Akamatsu speaks with an unusually solemn tone. The mob continues in mulling over their silence, no one else relatively willing to speak at all. “So, right now we have two paths to choose.

“One, you can follow Saihara-kun to his uncle’s house. While Saihara-kun can’t guarantee that his uncle will help out at all, Saihara-kun does promise that he would try his best to convince his uncle to take care of you should you follow him.

“Second, you may go on your own paths to find the safehouse. According to the vicars, there are other places across this state that could lead us to the ADR’s safehouse. That said, for safety reasons, they are still in conflicts as to whether or not to disclose such information to us…”

“Wait a second there.” Amami stands up from his spot, arms crossed almost in confusion. “I get the whole ‘we have to survive on our own’ thing, but I do want to know why the vicars don’t feel like telling us where specifically we can go. What not let us know that? What good does it do for them to keep the info to themselves when sharing them with me could help us reach wherever it is we want to go?”

“Amami-kun, you are right to suspect that. And referring to your question, the reason is that they are afraid for us to loosely reveal that kind of info should we get caught…”

“Oh, great, so now we can either run around, having no more info to know where the hell we are going, or we can grovel at Saihara’s feet and pray for a very small measure of relief that cannot be guaranteed.”

Saihara shudders involuntarily, no doubt chilled by how awfully Kaito has just put together his frustration in those words. The rest don’t have many changes to them.

Akamatsu lets out another huge sigh, then said. “So, if that’s alright, I would like to see a show of hands as to what you choose ultimately. Because if I can help it, I do want to keep helping out the most I can with the group I ended up in—”

“Wait for a second!”

Gonta turns around to see a vicar rushing up towards them.

“I have information I must share with you all this instant!”

Gonta couldn’t help but gain hope once again.

“We couldn’t get over ourselves earlier on the thing about other routes to the safehouse, and now… now we are sure that we would rather let you all know then take this to our metaphorical graves.”

The group seem to be vibrating together then, looking at one another with a wide smile on. Hope. It’s a fickle but still existent thing.

Tenko raises her hand then. “Small question if you guys don’t mind: if we could find this route, then what about Saihara-san?”

Saihara stares at the vicar for a few moments, but his voice does not falter this time. “I will tell my uncle about my decision to join you.”

Everyone gasps out loud, Gonta included. Kaito did not say anything.

“I mean it. Back when I didn’t let anyone know; I was really doubtful about how much I can do for you all, and I couldn’t help but feel that my existence is ultimately just an annoyance to all. I felt that I wouldn’t be able to help anyone, and it would be better for everyone if I just disappear out of your journeys.

“But then… I realized some important things. I realized that I really came to trust and love you all, and I would absolutely fucking hate it if I let you keep on going on this journey without me. I really want to help and make sure everyone is okay!”

Silence. Gonta watches everyone, hoping for any positive reactions.

Shirogane and Ouma step forward then.

“Of course I believe in you, Saihara-kun! If you really have intended to abandon us, you wouldn’t be here at all—you’d directly left us here to look for your uncle, isn’t it?” Shirogane smiles sweetly. “That’s why I believe in you! You are absolutely one of us!”

“Tch, I usually really hate this kinda sappy shit, but I seconded blue-haired Miku girl!” Ouma’s grin is equally wide and lucid. “Saihara-chan is nowhere as weak as any of you stupid enough to think so! If he’s really stupid, he wouldn’t stand up and volunteer to follow us now, would he?”

Gonta watches as the hope he has always longed for once again build up, fortify into something concrete and present in everyone’s mind. Watches as everyone regain their faiths, watches as this beautiful reunion of souls unfurl.

Kaito lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine, you big emo idiot.” Kaito keeps up his grimace, like an unapproving father on the brink of giving in to his son’s demands. Then it dissolves completely into a beam. “Your little emo ass is re-accepted into our AWOL Unwind clique! Now stand, raise your head high and be a proud warrior alongside us once more!”

Kaito’s laughs ripple across the room then, an infectious laughter that quickly spreads to everyone else.

Gonta lets out a bout of laughter himself. Everything is quite fine again.

Yeah. Everything’s fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIGHT FINALLY ANOTHER UPDATE!!! I think at this point I kinda worked out a semi-schedule of interchanging between Unbridled and DR: CSFK?? Hopefully I can keep up this fervour and provide even more!! 
> 
> Gonta is admittedly quite a challenging character for me to write aaa sometimes I feel like I limited his character to how nice he was. I hope that gets better with time aa
> 
> Next update would be the last of Part 3!! There's something quite special about this update, I assure you :))) I hope you all look forward to it!! So, until then, stay true and stay whole.


End file.
